Path Left Unwandered
by Ahn-Li Steffraini
Summary: It began before the Searing, but continued past it and into a world full of strife and conflict. One family from Ashford struggles to adjust and accept their heroic lineage. All are destined for greatness, but not all are destined to finish the journey.
1. Prolog

_**PATH LEFT UNWANDERED**_

A fan fic by Ahn-Li

**Fandom**: Guild Wars/Dragonlance (What the Hell…)

**Summary**: A family struggles to survive and hold together after being ripped apart by tragedy. Begins in Pre-Searing and follows each family member through the Searing and beyond.

**Rating**: Mature (Swearing, extreme fantasy war violence, blood & gore, strong sexual innuendo, and mild sexual encounters)

**Author's Note**: A few of the characters are from other worlds than Tyria. Given the Mursaat's origin, this isn't all that strange. Those PC's mentioned are used with permission, as is the Guild in question in this story. On Guild Wars I am known as **_Selena La Rune_**. Don't be shy because I am! I like playing with others. Whisper me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Guild Wars… wait, that was worded incorrectly… I do not own the rights to Guild Wars. All classes and NPC characters mentioned wherein are not my creation. I also do not own the rights to Dragonlance and anything recognizably of Dragonlance is obviously not mine. Some characters are actual player's characters from within the Guild Wars environment and are used with the respective player's express permission. Anyone else you don't recognize are, however, my own characters.

* * *

Prolog 

It was a bright summer day in Ascalon, and just turning into autumn. The grass was still a vibrant green and the weather still warm. Many were just beginning to prepare for the winter and for the harvest season.

Those not called away to the war against the Charr.

The Charr were a large, intelligent, humanoid with a strong resemblance to felines that could usually walk on their hind legs. But this was not the reason they were called Charr, for they worshipped the element of Fire to fanatic levels.

This was not too far away from the mind of Terrence La Rune, the eldest of three children borne to Siul and Rosalie La Rune. He crouched from his position on the Northern Wall and looked down upon the seemingly never ending battle just outside the great city of Ascalon.

Terrence was a tall man, lithe, and powerful. He wore his dark brown hair, now only beginning to grey at the temples, long with the strands that would get in the way of his vision braided just in front of his ears and the rest of it tied back. He always sported a three day growth of beard, but to the chagrin of his Captain. But he didn't really care. No one really did as his line of work carried him not into direct battle, but in scouting missions as a Ranger. Not that he couldn't defend himself against anyone getting close as his brother, a Warrior, had trained him in just enough to know how to swing a sword effectively. The cross as a Ranger and a Warrior lent him solid fighting skills and so the Vanguard used him as a skirmisher.

His family consisted of his wife Kristal and his daughter Xiyra and they were a short run away from the city in the small town of Ashford. He was due back, but his position in the Vanguard sometimes did not allow for this. He looked over at his immediate superior, Captain Osric, "We should be out there, aiding those men."

Osric chuckled, "Patience, Terry. The Prince hasn't given the go ahead yet."

"Why not?"

"Oh, the King has something else in mind. I think he wants more 'heroes' to show themselves first."

This much worried Terrence. More heroes meant more dead heroes. And his thoughts immediately turned to his own family.

* * *

Cambe was a special sort of animal. As Terrence's pet she was a bit smarter than most, and more powerful even for a Melandru's Stalker. This much Terryann, the namesake of her Uncle Terrence, understood. And she couldn't help but be envious of her Uncle's lithe pet. Whistling to attract the large cat's attention, she shouldered her bow and began to walk to the city. The minute the summons for more heroes had gone out, Terryann was determined to answer. 

"And where do you think you're going, missy?" came the stern voice of her elder sister, Selena.

The two couldn't be more polar opposites in personality. Terryann was all sparkle and spunk while Selena was more somber, serious, usually in deep thought. Physically, Terryann was the taller and stronger of the two, but, like most of her family, she had inherited the same lithe and trim lines as their mother. Selena was petite, almost childlike in stature. Terryann could literally look down her nose at her tiny elder sister. Terryann wore her dark red hair long, flowing, with her hair braided similar to her Uncles. Selena had short hair that was semi-slicked back in a sleek cut. None of her hair, even when not combed into its typical perfect place, would ever fall into her eyes. It was simply too short.

And like Terryann, she typically wore the clothing of her chosen profession, only, unlike Terryann who wore the leather Ranger armor; Selena wore the near scandalous and skintight armor that the Necromancers were known for. Terryann was typical for most Rangers in her look, which was understated and was made to blend into her surroundings. Selena was not the typical Necromancer, who typically preferred the dark look; pale skin and strange hair color that made some flowers look drab. Selena preferred her natural hair color and her skin to look, although not tan like Terryann, like it would compare to any other Ashford woman's skin. The only reason Selena was pale was due to the amount of time she spent out of the sun and under the Abbey in the Catacombs in near constant training for her profession.

Like the rest of her family, natural was how Selena preferred it.

Terryann turned around, "The King wants more heroes. Come on, Selena, don't think you can hog all the glory in our family."

Selena quirked an eyebrow, "Never said any such thing. But you know Father will be extremely worried."

Terryann waved it off. "I know that, but if I do really well, I have a shot at being in the vanguard. You know how proud Father would be if I could not only achieve that standing, but also work alongside Uncle Terrence."

Selena sighed and rolled her eyes. "Or you could wind up dead."

"Then you'd either resurrect me… or raise me as one of your undead minions," Terryann made a playful leap at her smaller sister, who deftly stepped out of the way.

"Grow up, Terryann," Selena pushed her sister back.

This started a small shoving match that attracted the attention of Cambe who bounded over to see what the commotion was about before throwing her large body in between the Apprentice Ranger and the Necromancer. When they finally moved apart, Cambe glared at them both. Terryann patted the large cat's head to placate it and said to Selena, "Not that you're one to talk. You know what our father had to go through to earn the right to learn his Necromancy skills. Warriors aren't usually allowed in those catacombs."

"Not as far as Necromancer Munne teaches," admitted Selena somberly. "Not even the monks would venture so far into Grenth's territory unless they wish to learn his secrets. I must admit I was surprised that he decided to venture in…"

Terryann shook her elder sister out of the near trance she always fell in when she thought of the horrors within the catacombs. The place practically crawled with undead… or worse. "So, you intend to become one of King Adelburn's heroes?" said Selena in sudden abruptness.

"Well, maybe not a hero," admitted Terryann. "But I intend to learn from both Father and our Uncle. I want to be Uncle Terry's apprentice, if they allow it."

"I don't see why not," Selena walked with her sister, the cat padding along behind them. "You're as good a shot, if not better, than our Uncle and pretty good with a sword."

"Yeah…" Terryann stopped, and watched her sister walk by her. "Wait, why are coming with me?"

"I know the tests ahead, or some of them," answered Selena. "You'll need me. I can heal and raise minions."

Which was true, as Selena was an interesting mixture of Necromancer and Monk. She had heard the whispers of the older apprentices that such mixing of professions was somewhat frowned upon even as they were feared in the arenas. A person who could both wield life and death with equal skill was someone to contend with in battle a valuable ally. Selena had passed her tests and was already in the Academy. She spent most of her time training under the Necromancer Munne in the Abbey's dark catacombs. The thought of spending so much time in such a dark and dank environment gave Terryann the chills.

The two walked on in companionable silence down the sloping path to Ascalon City. When the gates were in view they could see a farmer, a rather infamous farmer, arguing with a thin man in black. From the look of him, they both could see that he was a Mesmer. He leaned on his staff for support. They could hear the farmer, but not the Mesmer who spoke in whispers in seemed. Selena, being the elder, walked up to them. "Selena, this isn't any of our business," chastised Terryann.

"That Mesmer…" was all Selena said before she interrupted them. "Excuse me! What's going on here?"

The farmer, whose name continued to slip Terryann's mind, turned abruptly, "This man killed my poor Bill!"

"Bill?" asked Selena in confusion, and she looked up at her approaching sister in confusion.

"Bill the Bull," answered Terryann, finally connecting on why this farmer was so infamous. "Mack, nice to see you."

"Ah, good, young Lady La Rune," answered Mack, and he turned back to his hapless Mesmer. "Now, you'll see some good Ascalonian justice." He turned back to Terryann. "This fellow killed my bull, and I demand recompense."

The Mesmer snorted. "Hardly. You'll have to take that up with the one who ordered me to do so, Lady Althea of Barradin."

"Barradin's daughter?" Selena turned to the Mesmer. "Why would she want a bull killed?"

"Astute young lady!" exclaimed Old Mack.

"Because 'Bill' attacks anyone on the North Gate road that heads to Barradin Estate, or to Ashford," answered the Mesmer, who then sighed. "I am leaving now. Take your problem up with those who truly care, Mack."

"Wait one minute," shrieked old Mack. "I'll take this to the courts! You'll never be able to…"

Suddenly, the Mesmer turned on Mack, and both La Runes felt a presence of power and this Mesmer was suddenly seeming taller, more powerful, "Be able to do what, old man? Earn a living? Don't make me laugh. I care little about strumming some guitar in a dark and smoky tavern. Take your argument up with Althea, little man."

He turned to the sisters, "I thank you for your intervention, however well intentioned, but unnecessary."

With that he walked through the gate and into the City. Old Mack was still not appeased. "You two, perhaps you would like to earn a few coins, eh?"

"What have you in mind, Mack?" asked Terryann, suddenly suspicious.

* * *

Devona looked up and smiled at the man in chain mail striding confidently towards her. He was rather well known in Ashford, more so than his elder brother. Siuil La Rune, the namesake of his father Siul, spent most of his time in Ashford. He was usually given special permission to stay close to home since his wife passed away, leaving him to raise his two daughters. Prince Rurik believed strongly in family ties and so allowed the veteran in his Vanguard time home. Most men in the Vanguard did not have the luxury of family as they had mostly remained single. Even those with wives or husbands could not say that their family had to be raised by strangers like Siuil had. 

She frowned, remembering the horrible story of how Melina La Rune, Siuil's late wife, had been killed.

Devona had been there. She had seen it. Grenth, she still blamed herself for Melina's death. Siuil had been sent on a mission to put out yet another Charr flame alter. When asked to escort Melina home from Fort Ranik, Devona had literally leapt at the chance to help him. In many ways he was like a brother to her.

They had never seen the Grawl until it was too late. Melina had been dragged off, Devona left for dead. If not for Mhenlo and Aidan no one would have made it back alive. Little Thom and Osric had gone to look for Melina, hoping to find her still alive.

No one had been prepared for what they found.

Melina had been burned alive as part of some dark ritual, and was only recognizable by her pendant, and that part of her face had been protected by her arm when she managed to free it…

Upon finding out that his two daughters were motherless, Siuil had asked to resign from the Vanguard. Osric, thinking it for the best for who else would be best suited to care for the two girls, had nearly allowed him to leave. Selena was only nine at the time, Terryann barely three. Devona could remember the look on Selena's face upon knowing her mother had died.

That was fifteen years ago and still the memory was fresh in her mind.

Although, and Devona could admit this freely, Siuil was rather good looking. Unattainable as no one had managed to steal his heart yet, not since Melina, but Devona knew that more than one village woman had looked his way. She could admit that she had been one of them.

"Good day, Devona," he greeted.

"Good afternoon, Siuil," she greeted back. "A lovely day isn't it?"

"Absolutely," he agreed. "What brings you to Ashford?"

"Reports of Grawl," she answered, saw his look darken for half a second before his genial nature returned. "More so of banditry."

"I had noticed that," came his dry response, as he pointed past the village and to the small range of hills to the east. "I think a bandit leader is loose over there. At least, they sure seem to gather there."

"I'd thought about that as well," said Devona with a sigh. "I hear Farrah Cappo wants a piece of the leader that's rumored to be there."

He chuckled. Farrah was infamous for her love of battle, more so for her temper. "Indeed, I heard that as well. Have you seen Selena or Terryann? I have not been able to find either, and Munne said that she has not seen Selena today yet."

"Oh, I saw them all right," answered Devona, the smile falling off her face. "If you didn't know about it, that only means one thing."

His genial nature evaporated like ice on a Pyromancer's finger and he grew instantly concerned. "Tell me, I know they typically are up to it together."

"How old is Terryann, Siuil?"

"Eighteen this summer, why?" then he knew. "She came to you for training, didn't she?"

"Aye, she did. Sent by Saberlin. And, yes, before you ask, Selena was with her. At least she was smart. Selena may have chosen Grenth's own as her allies, but she also follows Dwayna. I've not known a more capable monk for these parts," Devona sighed. "Relax, Siuil, here they come now… and with Farrah!"

Siuil turned to see a flushed, but triumphant, Terryann run up to Devona and hand her a case, "Here you are, Devona. The money is all there according to Farrah."

"Well done, Selena and Terryann La Rune," said Devona, genuinely pleased at their success. "You'll make your father proud, if you don't kill him with worry."

"Worry?" came Farrah's response. "That Terryann is deadly with a sword and more so with her bow. I had an excellent flank guard, and Selena kept us healed. Ah, good day, Siuil…"

The two girls turned to their father, who had his lips compressed into a fine line. "Terryann La Rune… what do you think you're doing?"

For a moment, Terryann hesitated. "Um, well…" then she grew bolder. "Hey, just because I sit around at home doesn't mean I didn't learn anything. I wanted to help out too. And you can't stop me from doing so. I'm going to be in the Vanguard like you, Uncle Terrence, Selena and Xiyra."

"Oh dear Gods," murmured Selena. "It's a good thing I have a Res on me…"

Devona tried to keep from chuckling, but was unsuccessful. Seeing Siuil's horrified look, she brought her laughter under control and said, "Siuil, given her skill, I don't think she has anything to worry about. From what I understand, she's doing extremely well in her lessons. Let her be."

He sighed then looked at his youngest daughter. "Terryann, promise me, no, swear to me, that you will be careful. I couldn't bear to lose anyone else."

"I promise, Father, I'll be fine," she said. "Besides, I still have a lot of training to do before I even get considered to move on to being tested for the Vanguard."

"I can attest to that," snorted Selena. "Anyway, the day grows dark and seeing as we're at home anyway, can we go home and start fresh in the morning?"

"She has a good idea," said Siuil. "Devona, I would be honored if you joined us…"

Devona's heart skipped a beat. "I'd love to."

* * *

Xiyra La Rune spent the night under the stars. She lit no fire and slept up in a tree. Her partner was in another tree and they would be taking turns on watch. She had first watch and so had time to think. She stifled a yawn and settled in for the watch, listening to the forest. Xiyra, although she had some forestry skills as taught to her by her father Terrence, was no Ranger by any stretch of the imagination even though she wore leather armor. Her long sword was strapped to her back and she had her leather cap off her head, allowing the wind to move through the braids of her dark brown hair. 

She was tanned almost as dark as the leather of her armor. She could hear Charr moving beneath her and she held her breath.

Her companion had also stilled, as if in sleep he instinctively knew to still himself. Finally, the Charr patrol passed and she silently breathed a short prayer to Dwayna for guarding over them. She breathed another for the success of their mission in the morning.

The Gate Guard, Torin, had asked her to find his friend who was lost just outside what used to be the trade bazaar of Piken. This had led to a dash through the North Gate and straight into Charr territory. She had no doubt that she and the Ranger that she had met in Ascalon. The poor fellow had the look and smell of a greenhorn. Although she couldn't confirm it, she also suspected this was his first mission.

When it came time for his turn at watch, she threw the three pebbles at him to wake him. To his credit he woke silently and nodded. Xiyra settled down for the night.

In the morning they shimmied down the trees and onto the ground. Xiyra crouched, her leather armor silently moving with her. She possessed chain mail like her father, but given the type of mission, she figured that silence was better than heavy armor. Not to mention that the shiny metal chain of a Warrior would be out of place in a tree…

Now, to save this Ranger…

Managing to avoid all the Charr, they snaked to Piken, then into Piken. Once another Charr patrol had passed they ran down to the lake. There a battle with Grawl awaited them. "Stay back here and keep them with suppression fire," she ordered before drawing her sword and charging into battle with a battle cry.

A short moment later, both Grawl were dead, and the Ranger limped over to her. With a slight roll of her eyes, she healed him as she was also a monk, and told him. "Okay, now, either you can stay here and keep watch or you can run up there past that next Charr patrol and retrieve Wolfston."

"I… I think I can keep watch…"

"Then stay here."

With that she ran up the hill and around another rise before the Charr seen her. Ben Wolfston was also there, in hiding. He started upon her sudden arrival. "How…?"

"When I say so, follow the cliff crest down the hill. You'll be fine."

He nodded.

She waited until the Shaman called the other Charr over, no doubt to figure out why he could smell human, and then told him, "Now, while they aren't looking!"

Ben and Xiyra ran down the hill to where the other Ranger waited. "Now, back to the Wall," she said.

* * *


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One 

It was still a warm autumn. For this Terryann La Rune was eternally grateful as she patrolled the North Wall. Her job was essentially to make sure no greenhorns tried to sneak past. It was bad enough that earlier this week Torin had to be relieved of his post when he charged one greenhorn with the task of rescuing a seasoned Ranger north of the wall. Thankfully, her cousin Xiyra had managed to not only track down the greenhorn, but also the missing Ranger, Ben Wolfston, and escort them both back to the Wall.

Now, Terryann got to watch the gate instead.

She had passed her entrance test with flying colors, and then, not even minutes after, Rurik himself had shown up. Saberlin had explained that Rurik had come to induct them directly into the Vanguard, and so Terryann had the harrowing mission of tracking down an errant Charr.

A Charr.

Terryann had not the experience that others had. Taking on a Charr so early in her career was by far unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome. It was a chance to prove herself, prove her skills and test her bond with her new pet, a Melandru's Stalker like her Uncle's. Illaesa was also more intelligent than the typical large cat. Terryann had no idea if this was typical of Melandru's Stalkers, but she was grateful that she had allowed Terryann to take her as a pet.

The cat's ear quirked as just below what Terryann could hear a sound tantalized her hearing. "Yes, I know. You're bored."

Illaesa only looked at her as if to say, _No, I'm not_.

Terryann laughed and rubbed the cat on her head in between her ears. Illaesa half closed her eyes in contentment.

* * *

Three people stood just outside the catacomb entrance in the Ashford Abbey yard in easy companionable silence. Occasionally one would poke the other in the shoulder. Finally, Siuil La Rune said, "Enough of that."

His eldest daughter, Selena, looked up at him. "Oh, come on Father, Xiyra is late. What else have we to do?"

"She's right, you know," pointed out Terrence, with an easy shrug as Cambe padded up to them.

The feline sat down and nudged her companion, and Terrence fed the cat from a pouch on his belt. "They've been sighted, it should not be long now," said Terrence, after looking back up from Cambe.

"What else is it?" asked Selena, hearing the tenseness in her Uncle's voice.

"She isn't alone and Cambe is uneasy about him," answered Terrence.

Neither was Xiyra about her companion. When Osric had told her to report to Althea, she was rather sure that it would likely have something to do with her Mesmers. Upon approaching the stage and seeing the Mesmer in black, suddenly a sour feeling had descended in her gut.

He wasn't tall by Ascalon standards. He wasn't short either. But he was shorter than her Uncle Terrence, and it was a good thing too. The Mesmer was a very, very skinny fellow. His hair was silver grey and he had ice blue eyes. There was an Elementalist in Ascalon that he could be compared to, but Orion Elek was far more personable and less intimidating man than this standoffish Mesmer. He was as pale as her cousin Selena, and stooped in posture. It was as if he was a man of eighty although he could not be any older than thirty. Xiyra could only guess at his ailment, although the tea he drank to treat it smelled foul.

Finally, they reached the Abbey and she could see her Father and Uncle smile in greeting. Selena looked up, but then her smile immediately fell off her face. Selena was older than Xiyra, and so Xiyra trusted her wisdom.

But it was the look of shocked recognition as she gazed on the Mesmer in Black. Uncle Siuil looked down at his daughter, then up at the Mesmer. Xiyra had a distinct feeling that the situation with the stranger was about to get a great deal worse.

It was confirmed when Selena greeted them instead of the elder Terrence. "Greetings, cousin, greetings… Sir Mesmer… I had not thought I would be meeting you again so soon," she said.

"And you as well," he whispered back, and then said in a stronger voice. "But I should have known. Your… sister?"

"Cousin, actually," corrected Selena crisply.

"Your cousin and you share the same last name. And the other, the Ranger that was with you?"

"That is my younger sister," answered Selena, her eyes thinning slightly. "As I said, I am surprised to meet you again. Ascalon is a large nation."

"Indeed," agreed the Mesmer.

"Ah, Selena, could you fill us in please," interjected Siuil.

"Forgive me," Selena gave a slight bow. "When I was escorting Terryann to start her training for the Academy, we ran into this man and Old Mack having an argument. Evidently Lady Althea had charged him with putting down Bill, Old Mack's bull, for plaguing the road in between Ascalon and Ashford."

Siuil looked over at the Mesmer, "Alone?"

The stranger snorted, "Hardly a task worthy of my skills. I did so with expediency. But this Old Mack had a problem with this and decided that he would harass me instead of whom he should have."

"You never did tell us your name," said Terrence.

"Ah, that is my mistake," said Xiyra. "Father, Uncle Siuil, Selena… this is Lynn Matheri. He's a Mesmer and an Elementalist."

"A deadly mix," said Siuil. "I can see why someone like you would be here, but not you in specifically."

"For that I have no answer either," admitted Lynn. "But, if it is not too much bother, I would like to finish this before nightfall."

Siuil and Terrence looked at each other. "That's the problem, Mr. Matheri, we have to wait until nightfall. We have to start early in the morning. If this is no problem?"

"None at all, but I know that there is no inn for me to stay. I am sure that this 'Dwayna' would not want the likes of me within her hallowed halls," he pointed out. "So… I am left with no recourse but to request that I stay with your family this night."

Siuil sighed, not sure if he liked Lynn's forthright politeness. He seemed so cold, so distant. Selena answered, "It would be no problem. We are not expecting Terryann home for the next week, so, please, yes, you can stay with us."

"Thank you," said Lynn. "Could you point me in the right direction? If we leave at dawn I need rest. Someplace to study my spells… plan what I will have to do. Do you know what kind of enemies we will be encountering?"

Nodding, Terrence walked over, Cambe close on his heels. "Aye that I do. I will take you to Siuil's home and brief you on where we are going."

"That would be appreciated," admitted Lynn.

* * *

Siuil walked into his home and instantly stopped in his tracks. The quiet, as well as the warmth from a roaring fire, was overwhelming. Selena sat in a chair by the fire, one leg crossed over the other and a glass of wine in one hand. "Where's our guest?"

"He retired for the night," she answered, looking up at him. "I trust Mistress Munne's test was not too harsh?"

"No, no," he said, then stopped. "Well, it was interesting to say the least. I had to kill this strange fiend. Unfortunately, there was a small matter of getting to it through a series of traps that I had to set off using Minions and such."

She snorted, "That's nothing. My test involved running through poison to light candles on my first day… while trying to keep Paulus alive to get some icon or some such thing for Mhenlo. I had to keep myself healed, and him. For a monk he knew little of the healing arts."

"That doesn't sound too hard…"

"That was my first task ever as a Necromancer, Father. I was barely sixteen at the time."

"And she sent you?" for a moment Siuil fumed. "You could have been _killed_."

"But I was not," she said, looking up at him. "And I did another test besides. I suppose it was rather handy that I had also thought of consulting Mhenlo when I did. The skills he lent me proved quite useful."

"I would have almost preferred you a Mesmer," Siuil suddenly changed topics within the topic. "At least, as a Mesmer, you would not be called to the front line as you do as a Monk."

"Father, I am not a Monk," she corrected. "I only study it as a side."

"Still."

"You'd rather me be like our guest?"

Siuil lifted an eyebrow as he stripped off his armor to the tunic and pants beneath. He then cleaned his armor and as he did so, "Surely he's not that bad."

"Oh no, he's just aloof, sarcastic, formal, and colder than the touch of Grenth."

Siuil winced. Obviously Selena and Lynn Matheri were not on the best of terms. Assuming they were on any terms at all. But Selena could also be described as such, and had been by the other Vanguard members, even as she showed some qualities that were warm. "You know…" began Siuil. "I know someone else that is described that way when around strangers. Give him time, Selena, I'm sure he's just extremely shy and so covers it up in that coolness. He'll come around. Until then, I can tell you that you and he are…"

He had to stop to keep from laughing at the look on his daughters face. "Oh, come on, you can't tell me you don't find him attractive. I saw you watch him leave with your Uncle. I also saw the way you looked at Xiyra when she walked up with him. If you eyes weren't already green, I can tell you that they would have been anyway."

"I am not jealous of Xiyra," retorted Selena.

Siuil lifted a brow. "I'm not!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air after setting down her glass of wine. Realizing that her volume might have awoken their guest, she instantly quieted. "Father, please. It'd never work out."

"Oh, come on, you're covering all four magical professions. He's a Mesmer with a side specialty of being an Elementalist. You're a Necromancer who also happens to be a Monk," with a shrug, Siuil sat in the other chair. "You'd be great for each other."

Her incredulous look spoke volumes, "Father!"

"Look, all I'm saying is that the other women your age in Ashford are married with children. I'm not saying to have to do so immediately, but has it not crossed your mind?" he sighed. "Oh, don't get me wrong, Selena, I'll give this talk to Terryann when the time comes. I just want to make sure you're happy. If not him, then maybe…"

"Who? Pitney? That prize hog farmer I can never remember the name of?"

"Then perhaps not in Ashford," he chuckled. "There are plenty of other single bachelors in Ascalon."

She sighed, "Keep this up and I'll likely be married to Stefan before winter."

Siuil caught the sigh, "Why, has it crossed your mind? And why Stefan? If I'd known you'd take a leaning for Warriors I'd have…"

"Father, please, if I take a man to marry, let him be of my own choosing. As someone who has graduated from the Academy, I deserve the right to choose my own husband, assuming I want one, unlike the other women who had theirs chosen for them," Selena's tone was a bit sharp, but Siuil knew that it was also her right.

"Fine," he said. "Now I can't even pick one out for Terryann, she's also graduated from the Academy and so has the right to choose her own match."

Selena smirked. "Now, now, Father, just because we have that right doesn't mean we won't ask your advice either."

"Small consolation."

At the top of the stairs, Lynn Matheri listened to the conversation below. He wasn't used to being discussed in the manner that they seemed to take the conversation. Such things were always discussed about his brother. He let a small sigh escape. So, both girls had noticed him. That was rather interesting. Unexpected. A bit uncomfortable.

Very strange. Alien, perhaps would be a better word.

No one had ever discussed Lynn has a viable bachelor to whom one could arrange a marriage with. No one had cared, nor wanted him for a husband. But here was a father would not only suggest it, but also opening encouraged his daughter to pursue it. And said daughter had called him attractive; had looked upon her own cousin in jealousy when she realized that Xiyra had been the one to escort him to the Abbey.

Lynn silently returned to his room when the conversation turned to the rights of the women in Ashford. He had little interest in that so long as he had the right to refuse. It was not as if he would not welcome the attention… well… truth be told he was not sure how he felt about it. As he had first remembered, such an issue had never before come up in conversations, at least not seriously, before. _I'm attractive? _He wondered as he looked in a mirror. _I'm desirable? Strange._

He lay down with this thought in his mind. Then he asked himself, _What if this Selena decides to follow her father's advice and actively pursue a courtship with me? What am I to do then? Do I want to refuse? Accept?  
_

Unfortunately, in the back of his mind, this felt like a betrayal if he did. One who had actively pursued him he lost years ago. It had possibly been his fault, but Akara's disappearance was always a bit strange. Too perfect, no traces. It wasn't as if she unintentionally left traces of herself behind, no, actually, the thief loved to leave 'calling cards'. It was the lack of a calling card that made Lynn rather suspicious on whether the leaving had been totally willing. He suspected she hadn't wanted to leave willingly, and so wondered about her. Worried about her.

Eventually he simply gave her up for dead.

With that, he fell asleep and into dreaming.

* * *

The next morning held the promise of a clear and warm day once the chill left. Lynn was awake and ready to go, as was the La Runes. Siuil led them out and towards the North Gate. Selena stopped and said, "Be careful, Father, Master Matheri. I must see to some things in the Catacombs. I will see you upon your return."

Siuil hugged his eldest daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't forget about what we talked about last night."

"I have not forgotten," she said. "Farewell, Master Matheri."

"Farewell, Selena La Rune," said Lynn, and, much to his surprise he meant the next statement and said it with some warmth. "I hope we meet again."

She looked mildly surprised, but smiled, "I do as well. Uncle Terrence, Cambe. Be careful all of you. Ascalon has seen enough death in these past months. I do not wish the next funeral to be any of yours."

With that she entered the Abbey yards and Terrence said, "Nor yours!"

Her voice filtered in through the trees, "Like that would ever happen!"

"Silly shit, isn't she?" said Terrence as they walked the path that had once been infested with bandits but since Terryann had taken out Alain with the aid of Farrah Cappo had been relatively bandit free.

"I hadn't noticed," replied Lynn dryly. "But I admit, she is… interesting. Intriguing. One does not see many Necromancers who also follow the path of Healing where I come from."

"They're actually quite rare here too," said Siuil, then he realized something. "Hey, you don't come from Ascalon, do you?"

"No, I do not."

"Where do you come from then?" asked Terrence. "You don't look Krytan… or really all that Orrian either."

"And you're definitely not Canthan," said Siuil. "Are you from the Wilds?"

"The what?" asked Lynn.

"Guess that answers that," chuckled Terrence. "So, you're not from Ascalon, Cantha, Kryta, the Wilds of Maguuma… you don't look like a dwarf…"

"Or Charr," said Siuil.

"That leaves the desert," said Terrence. "But I have not heard of anyone actually from the desert."

"A place so harsh would not be known for any set settler," said Lynn. "So, I would say you have me."

"You're from the Crystal Desert?" Siuil stopped in his tracks. "I thought no one could live there!"

A small smile was all that escaped Lynn. "And that is exactly how I prefer it."

The conversation pretty well ended there.

* * *

_The first sign of trouble was a subtle change in the dark clouds to the North, and then they swept down like a tidal wave breaking on the harbors of Kryta. Fire and sulphur rained down and destroyed everything in its path. Those who were fast took refuge in the cave just west of Ascalon in the former devourer breeding dens. Those who were lucky simply survived by some twist of luck that allowed them to when the sky rained fire._

_But, even those who had been shepparded by the Necromancers into the catacombs were not safe, as the earthquakes then ripped through the land, causing most of it to fall. Thousands died when the stone building shook and collapsed upon them, as well as most of those who had taken refuge in the catacombs. Even though some survived, they were trapped, and when the bottom of the lake above cracked, most of those, too, were drowned. Those who survived called the cataclysm The Searing._

_Too few were left, and the Charr marched southward._

_

* * *

_

Siuil scrabbled back to the surface. He, Lynn and Terrence had found an old tunnel that led to the catacombs but before it could be fully explored, the Searing occurred. Siuil turned around to look, but only saw a dusty and dirty Lynn. Lynn leaned on his staff heavily, closed his eyes in pain. He sported a nasty bruise and a cut on his head, and who knew what those black clothes hid beneath. Siuil took his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"I've seen worse."

"Terrence?"

"Dead," replied Lynn.

"How… how could you know?" asked Siuil. "There are pockets of granite in those catacombs. He could have ducked in there!"

"Siuil…"

"Come on, we have to," and with that Siuil began to pick the stones up and simply throw them aside.

"Siuil, let him go," the sharpness in Lynn's voice brought Siuil to like a bucket of ice water had been dumped over him.

"How can you know he's dead?"

"Because I saw the roof collapse," replied Lynn. "I'm sorry, Siuil, there was nothing I could do and if I didn't dig myself out…"

Siuil felt an icy prick in his heart at Lynn's words. "You… let… you simply let him die?"

Two seconds later, Siuil picked Lynn up by the collar, "You let my brother die!"

"The whole cavern collapsed on him, man!" Lynn neatly broke Siuil's grip and dropped deftly back to the ground. "Get a hold of yourself. There was nothing you or I could have done to save him. He is dead. Let him go. Move on and be grateful you have survived."

For a moment Siuil was stunned by the Mesmer's coldness. "Have you no place in your heart for others?"

"No," answered Lynn. "Those I did care for threw that back in my face. I was the odd one, the Sly One. Nor do I care anymore. I have learned, the hard way, mind you, that the only one that I can ever depend on or need is myself. You would do well to learn the same thing."

Lynn turned, picked up his staff, and turned to leave. "Are you crazy?" Siuil shouted. "You won't last five minutes with the Charr…!"

"If I can take on Gods, I am sure I can handle a few near intelligent overgrown felines."

"Fine! What if I need your help? What then, Matheri, would you also leave me to die?"

"Die or live, I care little, La Rune," came Matheri's voice from beyond the hill. "If you wish to live, fine, come with me. If you wish to die, that's your own choice."

"I can't leave my brother!"

With that, Siuil became suddenly aware that Lynn Matheri had indeed left him, and, for all intents and purposes, for dead. "Damn you! I'll take out a blood oath on you, Matheri. Mark my words!"

The wind was his only answer.

* * *

_**Two Years Later**_

* * *

Xiyra and Terryann La Rune escorted the numerous refugees into what had used to be the Ascalon Lake, but now was a pit in the middle of Ascalon City. Here was the last bastion and last hope of all of Ascalon besides Rin, and even then, no one truly knew if Rin still stood. Finally, with a sigh as she petted Illaesa, Terryann said, "That's the last of them."

One woman stayed behind, a look of worry on her face. "What's wrong, Aunt Resilia?" asked Terryann.

"I don't see your father or my husband… and your sister is not here," answered Kristal La Rune, Terrence's wife and Xiyra's mother.

The woman was Krytan as Terrence had met her on one of his trips into the mountains and beyond. It had been many years since he'd last been that way, but once had been enough to meet Kristal in Nebo Terrace. Now the woman was almost considered an enemy but for her daughter's heroism and her husband's loyalty. Mostly, the people of Ashford accepted her as their own, but some, especially here in the city, did not.

Terryann's worst suspicions came true when a guard spotted her and walked over, "You! No Krytans are allowed in city walls. Go back to the Ambassador's camp where you belong."

"Are you daft, man," said Xiyra. "Do you know who I am?"

He looked at her as she pulled off her helm, then pulled back in surprise at the insignia of the Vanguard that hung around her neck. "Madam, an honor to meet a hero of Ascalon. But the King gave specific orders…"

"You kick this woman out, you kick out my blood," responded Xiyra coolly. "For Kristal La Rune is my mother. You kick one out, you kick us all out and we leave as you then have cast us out of our nation. Now, what is this about the King's orders and some Ambassador from Kryta?"

The guard clearly now looked unsure, "Forgive me, my lady, I did not know. It's just that her arrival and the Ambassador's arrival…"

"We brought her from where these others came from, a town just North of the Wall," said Terryann. "We brought her from Piken."

"Piken?" the guard's eyes widened. "Truly? But why would she be there?"

"I was among the healers helping the wounded," answered Kristal. "I may not have the magic of healing, but I know something of herblore. But our supplies ran out and only those dedicated to Dwayna can help them now."

"Welcome, then, Lady, back to Ascalon City," said the guard. "But expect more distrust and suspicion, thanks to that Ambassador out there. The King left orders that no Krytan would enter Ascalon proper, the former boundaries of the city either. On pain of death."

Xiyra harrumphed her thought of that order, but motioned to Terryann, "Perhaps we should find Tydus now. I do not like how this is going."

"Stay here with your mother, Xiyra," said Terryann. "I'll be right back. I think I know where to find him."

With that Terryann left while Xiyra guided her mother to a little used outcrop above the city. Here, they had some privacy away from the patrolling guards and were able to avoid further incident. Kristal looked out over the wall of the city to where the old wall used to stand… and to Althea's ruined stage. Xiyra watched the city below on the other side, watching for a sign of Terryann and at the group of hawkers selling wares near the storage with some amusement.

She still didn't see Terryann, or her cat, until it was too late. "What's so funny?"

"Them," pointed Xiyra then she stopped suddenly.

Perhaps it was the way that the two Warriors moved that sent sudden tears to her eyes. Tears of relief… gratefulness… but she ran around the slope of the wall and down by the storage where he now stood, haggling with the Xunlai agent over price of storage. Kristal walked over and gasped as well upon seeing the battered armor. Terryann, known for catching details, but this time out in the fog on this one, didn't catch one and continued her one sided conversation with Xiyra until she realized Xiyra wasn't there anymore.

"What the…?"

Then she saw. First, she saw the tall Warrior woman and smiled in recognition at their Guild Leader. Arya Bladedancer had recruited them shortly after the Searing and had been in and out of Ascalon over the past two years.

But the other…

With a strangled cry she ran down after giving Illaesa a look that meant 'Stay put'. The cat sat down. All that could be heard was a drawn out, and happy, "_Father!_"

Xiyra had hugged the man by this time, kissing him on the cheek that could be seen under the grime. "_Uncle Siuil!_ We thought you were dead!"

"For a long time, I thought I was," he admitted. "Where are the others?"

Terryann and Xiyra went silent, and Terryann said, "Father, come on, Kristal is waiting. It's better if we catch up together."

"Selena?" Siuil asked quietly.

Terryann and Xiyra exchanged a look between them. Siuil seemed to age. "No… Gods… why her too?"

Taking his arm, Terryann led him up the hill to where Kristal waited. Seeing Kristal, he went and bowed before her, head bowed as she sit in front of him. "Terrence?" she whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Kristal, there was nothing…" he stopped, choking back his tears. "But I can tell you that someone could have saved him… and did nothing."

Xiyra had slid down to a crouch as well. Terryann hugged her cousin. "I'm so sorry, Xiyra," she whispered.

Sitting in mute shock, Xiyra only shook her head, Terryann asked instead, "What do you mean, 'Someone could have helped, but did nothing'?"

"I am saying that a man who had the power and time to save Terrence let him die," Siuil seemed to go stone like.

It was the new voice that interjected that took them by surprise, "And the same man left Siuil for dead. I found Siuil wandering the blasted area around Grendich Courthouse. If not for me, your father would have died from Lynn Matheri leaving him for dead."

"Arya?" asked Terryann. "How long have you known?"

"Not long, I just met him and escorted him right back here," answered the Guild Leader and Warrior, Arya Bladedancer. "I figured you'd want him back. Had I known about Terrence…"

"Nothing you could have done, Arya," said Siuil. "It was done before you found me."

"Huh, yeah, well, maybe if I'd found you sooner, I could have helped dig him out," said Arya. "If he wasn't dead too long I could have resurrected him too."

Like Xiyra, Arya shared the professional leaning of also being a Monk. Kristal and Xiyra stared at the other woman in shock. Where others wore the full plate, chain, or scale mail, or even the leather skirting and shirts, Arya wore very little. Xiyra had heard of Gladiator armor, had seen it on a few men, but never on a woman. Combined with this was the outrageous and bright clashing colors that she had dyed it. "Oh, ah, yes, Arya, this is my cousin Xiyra La Rune, Terrence's daughter, and the Mesmer is Kristal La Rune, Terrence's wife. Xiyra, Aunt Kristal, this is Arya Bladedancer, the Guild Leader of the Knights of the Shadow Empire Guild I was telling you about."

"You mean the one you joined on our behalf," asked Xiyra, still in mild shock.

"And I'm grateful for," said Arya. "Heroes are handy to have around. But I did not expect to hear Lynn Matheri's name attached to a blood feud."

Siuil looked up at Arya, "You know Matheri?"

"In passing. He is a member of our guild, unfortunately, I guess considering his past," she said, vaguely uneasy. "But we never see him, nor hear from him. Only through his friend, Akara Nikhiora, do we hear anything."

"Who?" asked Siuil.

"Our Guild spans Tyria," said Arya. "Akara hails from Cantha, like Matheri, I think. At least, I know she isn't from Kryta or Ascalon."

"I thought Matheri hailed from the Crystal Desert…" said Siuil.

Arya shrugged. "As I said, I don't know them well, although Akara is handy to have around. So is Lynn, really, when you can find him. All he's interested in is learning as many spells as possible in order to gain power. I'm afraid I can't allow killing among Guild Members, however."

Siuil set his jaw, "Fine, then, I won't kill him."

Arya lifted a brow, "Good. I like having him around."

"Arya, we have lost a few of our family," said Terryann. "Is there any place on your Guild Island that we can erect a memorial to them?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Arya. "I'll get Akruan to help you with it. But, you have to get to Lion's Arch to catch the boat there. Since the last Guild War, no one on the main continent will allow a Guild Hall on the mainland."

With that the mood again turned somber, and Siuil asked, "How did Selena die?"

"She, too, was in the catacombs," answered Xiyra. "Only, they were trying to save people from the Rain of Fire. Selena went in… to guide citizens from Ashford to safety…" Xiyra wiped away tears. "Damn it, it was supposed to be a refuge…"

"No one survived?" asked Arya.

"Oh, some did. Some of those catacombs are well supported. It wasn't that that killed the majority, it was when the lake above cracked open and flooded the rest," answered Terryann, and then she closed her eyes. "I… saw the lake drain. I knew what it meant. I was coming from Barradin's Estate and was running for cover when it happened."

They were silent for a moment, Kristal explained, "Some still survived, somehow. They clung to life and the Necromancers and Mesmer's from Foible's pulled them out. The Monks healed those they could and for the first time in ages, Dwayna's Avatar descended in the Abbey. Now the Abbey is an Asylum for the insane. The Necromancers and Mesmers take care of them as best they can while keeping the undead and Grawl at bay. They renamed it Sardelac. But, there was no sign of Selena. Munne said she'd keep looking. Then I was sent to Piken and other places North of the wall. I was at Rin, too. I haven't talked to Munne lately, though."

"Perhaps someone should," suggested Arya. "What does Selena look like?"

"She's very small for her age," said Siuil. "She'd be twenty-five now. Selena is… was… about five one, and very light. I'd say no more than a hundred pounds, if that. She favors… short hair. The same dark color as mine, only slightly redder. Green eyes. Pale, but healthy skin, _unlike_ most necromancers. If she weren't dressed as a Necromancer, you'd never know. She doesn't even have the scarring…"

"I see, so a perfectly normal young woman that may or may not be in Necromancer's armor," repeated Arya. "If anyone found her, I can tell you that her armor would have been wrecked. Most of whom we saved had no armor left, just scraps of clothing underneath. No one would know what her profession was until she showed her skills. Does she favor any particular color?"

"Orange," answered Terryann. "Or gold. Typically those colors. Sometimes silver. She was also relatively modest. She hated Munne's armor, I can tell you that."

"Okay, a perfectly normal young woman, no planned scarring, modest," said Arya. "Describes half of Ascalon, but… very unusual for a Necromancer no matter what part of the world. If she turns up as a Necromancer, I'll be able to spot her, I can guarantee that. But, I don't want your hopes to get up too high. Chances are that she is, indeed, dead. But I know members who regularly traverse the Underworld. If they spot her, I will tell you."

"And if they don't?"

"Chances are that she is alive, then," said Arya. "Don't keep your hopes up too high, but don't give up on it either."

With a short wave afterwards, Arya took off to leave the La Runes to their grief.

* * *


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

The family did not have anywhere to stay in Ascalon but for the tent that they pitched like everyone else. Siuil stared out of the tent and to the tar pit to the East that could be seen from what had used to be the Eastern wall of the castle. Terryann watched in concern. "When is Xiyra due back?" he asked.

Terryann shrugged. "She comes and goes. Barradin sent her on a mission to find a trace of Althea. But I fear the worst…" she saw the dark look. "For Althea. Have you heard?"

A shake of the head was the response. With a sigh, Terryann continued, "Althea went missing somewhere North of here. No one knows what happened to her, although rumor has it that some trace was found in the Diessa Lowlands. But no one knows for sure."

A head poked itself in the tent, and Siuil looked up at Tydus, "Warmaster, it's nice to see you alive."

"And you as well, Siuil," Tydus allowed a rare smile to show as he had little to smile about after the Searing. "I came to see if the rumors were correct. I'm glad… very glad… to see that they are. When I heard you still walked Tyria's surface, I had to come to pay my respects. I'm sorry I failed you this time again…"

"Failed? How?" asked Siuil, looking up at Tydus.

"It was me who sent Selena into those catacombs… had I but known that the very earth would betray us!… and now you have not only your brother to mourn and avenge, but also your daughter," Tydus took a breath. "I have told the Prince."

For a moment, Siuil was about to say, _So what?_ But then he, Terryann and Kristal bowed low as Prince Rurik entered the open tent. "Heroes of Ascalon, you have no need to bow before me. Your sacrifices for our kingdom has reached the ears of the King himself, but since my father could not be here to say this, allow me to do so instead," when they stood, Rurik motioned them to sit down as Siuil gave up his seat to the Prince and crouched on the dirt floor. "Thank you, firstly, for your hospitality in these trying times. Now, for what I sent here for. My father, the King, sends his eternal gratitude as well as his deep condolences for your double loss. So many have died, but perhaps none so heroically as those who died to save all of us. Like young Selena La Rune… and Ranger Terrence La Rune. Selena, I am told, died saving those from the firestorms, protecting them and healing them as well she could. It is to her we have decided to award the medal of Ascalon Heart posthumously. Siuil, I would like you to accept it on her behalf in a small ceremony in the upper courtyard overlooking the Ascalon arena."

"I would be honored," Siuil whispered. "Thank you your Highness."

"Aidan also has a medal of sorts to give your brother posthumously," said Rurik. "But I'll be frank. I don't understand the Ranger's method, but in the same ceremony your brother will also be honored. Unfortunately, this leads to a request of sorts."

"Anything, your Highness," said Siuil, bowing his head slightly. "Anything for Ascalon."

"I need you to go see Simon the Scribe," said Rurik. "He'll tell you what he needs you to do to complete this task."

"I will do so immediately," Siuil stood up, but stopped when Rurik motioned him to sit back down. "Your Highness?"

The Prince sighed. "Siuil, may I call you Siuil?"

Siuil nodded, "Of course you may, and these is my daughter Terryann La Rune and my sister in law Kristal…" he stopped, realizing that now the Prince was gazing on the Krytan born Kristal with an appraising eye. "Aye, I am aware of the Royal Edict… I am sorry your Highness but family is family."

"You don't see me raising a fuss, do you, Siuil?" asked the Prince, a strange tone in his voice.

"Your Highness… Rurik… your father said that no Krytan…" Tydus stammered, but immediately fell silent upon Rurik's cold gaze.

"Welcome back to Ascalon City, or what is left of it, Lady Kristal La Rune. I am deeply sorry for the loss of your husband," said Rurik. "Please accept my personal hospitality as my personal guest during your stay."

"Rurik!" Tydus hissed. "If your father finds out…"

"And who will tell him, Warmaster?" said Rurik quietly. "Have some respect, this lady is also a hero of Ascalon… and so was her late husband!"

"All due respect, your Highness," murmured Kristal. "My daughter, Xiyra, is also a member of your Vanguard."

"There now, you see?" said Rurik. "Now, Tydus, perhaps you should take care of those who are not citizens. But take care of whom you turn away for some of those could be like our guest."

Tydus had the grace to look apologetic, "Forgive me, Madam. Not only for your loss, but also for my mistake for assuming you were with the Ambassador."

"What is this about an Ambassador?" asked Siuil.

Tydus sighed, "He showed up a few weeks ago wanting to address the citizens of Ascalon. The King forbade him to even enter. He has sent three requests already, and, now, I have to find someone to take him the answer to the third request."

"I will do it," said Terryann. "Illaesa and I can be back in mere hours without the enemy spotting us."

"Very well, I'll send you when I have an answer from the King," said Tydus, and then with a bow to the Prince, he left.

Again, the Prince sighed. "Damn them for not understanding," he muttered under his breath. "My friends, please, do not feel you have to be so formal in my presence. There is little left to Ascalon to be a Prince of anymore. We are all on the same footing here. I am Rurik, no more, no less. I would be honored if you thought of me as your friend, not as your Prince."

Siuil inclined his head, "Then you also are our friend. And as friends, I can tell something is the matter. May I ask what?"

"_Blast_, only everything," chuckled Rurik. "My father turns away the Krytans who only wish to help us in our time of need. The Ambassador asks for nothing in return, and even if he were I am sorry to say that we have little to offer anymore. Where is Xiyra?"

For a moment, everyone was silent. Rurik leaned back, "She isn't… is she?"

"Oh no, Rurik," said Terryann, the name sounding odd coming from her. "She was sent by Barradin to find Althea."

Rurik raised his brows. "One woman alone?"

"Well, others in the Vanguard went with her," answered Siuil. "We were told to stay close, and, of course, no one until now has known Kristal is even here."

"I am glad you are all here," Rurik said. "It does my heart good to know that we have enough to spare that some can be given a measure of rest. For a while I was worried we were too shorted handed."

"If you need us for anything, just ask," said Siuil.

"Well, there is this one thing for now," said Rurik. "And, of course, your friendship. It will be nice to have a place to hide and have peace and blessed quiet once and awhile."

He stood and Siuil stood, the two women almost stood, but Rurik waved for them to stay seated. "Don't get up on my account, friends," he turned to Siuil. "You didn't have to either."

"Honestly, my knees were cramping," Siuil smiled. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

Rurik leaned back and laughed heartily. "Grief, it's been too long since I did that," he smiled. "I shall have to return again, and this time I'm bringing good Ascalon wine."

"I look forward to it, Rurik," said Siuil as he followed him out.

With a darkening glance, "I do hope that your niece, Xiyra, finds Althea. Seeing your daughter reminded me of how much I miss her. I hope that someday that Althea gives me a beautiful daughter. You're a lucky man, Siuil."

"Not so lucky," the light mood broke as well in Siuil.

"Aye, lucky," said Rurik. "If Althea is… well… at least you knew love. Saw your children grow. If I have lost Althea I will not have known that."

Siuil smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Sometimes I think I would be more jealous of you."

"Don't you ever say that, Siuil," Rurik was then again very much the Prince. "Until next time, friend."

* * *

More than any other, Lynn Matheri knew that Ascalon could with time recover from the Searing if given the chance. The fires that had burned away all the growth had also reseeded the parched soil, burning away the weeds but activating tree seeds that depended on fire to germinate. Rains fell daily and always gave the lands a dismal, overcast look to them. 

Lynn knew it would recover. It would take perhaps two or more generations, but it would indeed recover. Even now the wilderness encroached on what used to be human cities. The tar was slowly receding in places as water again came to the surface to reclaim the lakes and make new ones. In some places he had wandered he had even see grass growing again. Yes, it would recover, but the humans that had claimed it for so long would now have to move and give nature that time for right now it would not sustain life.

He overheard voices and moved closer to the edge to peer down at the men below. One woman caught his eye, although she looked far different than when he last saw her. She looked up, but did not appear to recognize him as she again turned her attention to those she attended. The other Necromancer, Kasha Blackblood, he recognized.

But it was the girl who held his rapt attention.

"Move out of my way, Rurik," ordered the older man.

"No, father, I will not," responded Prince Rurik.

Lynn frowned. Time and again the arrogance of the royal family simply surprised him. He watched the girl. She appeared no older than twenty, but for the dark circles under her eyes and her hair was long and swept back in the typical style of Ascalonian women. She wore a dress, and judging by the color and weave, it was of good quality. He knew he recognized her but could not recall where.

Deciding she could not be that important, his gaze moved to the Necromancer.

Kasha Blackblood was typical of Necromancers. Her hair was white, perhaps bleached even whiter, her skin sallow. In many ways she looked almost the same as the undead she dabbled with. As usual with the Necromancers, the armor she wore did not look as if it could guard against anything as she wore a skintight black leather outfit that was open in some very interesting places. She was taller than the girl that stood beside her.

The argument finished and as the King and his retinue returned to the castle, she bowed as he passed then Rurik approached them. "Blast, Kasha, civilians should not be out here. It is too dangerous!"

Her response was too quiet to be heard, but Rurik seemed to calm down a bit more and he looked at the young woman. With a silence borne from years of practice, Lynn moved closer to be able to hear. His black clothing lent him a certain amount of stealth as well. Finally, when he was close enough to overhear the soft-spoken Necromancer, he stopped and crouched down.

"… I found her within the catacombs with the others I pulled out," explained Kasha. "I figure the others were her family, but only half of them survived. The others were all dead. As it was, she was almost dead."

Rurik turned to the girl and said, "What is your name?"

No answer was forthcoming, and so Kasha answered, "She doesn't know and she doesn't speak. I can only guess that the shock did it. I tried to take her to places that would be familiar, but if she was from Ashford… well… the only place is now Sardelac."

"She appears sane," said Rurik in surprise. "Why an Asylum?"

"Oh, she'd be fine anywhere else, but I feel responsible for her, your Highness," answered Kasha. "And since I work from Sardelac, she would come with me."

"I see," for a moment Rurik was silent. "Well, Sardelac has enough people too shaken from the Searing. She is sane, yes?"

"Quite."

"But no memory…" Rurik shook his head in regret. "Well, the palace needs more attendants since the Searing killed most of them. The work would be hard, but rewarding. And perhaps given the proximity of those who survived Ashford, someone could recognize her while she is running errands. She has a far better chance of finding her family here."

"I could not leave her here!" Kasha objected. "Especially in the care of someone else."

"She is no burden, is she?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Then it's settled," said Rurik as he held out his arm to the girl. "Here, child, take my arm. I will guide you to your new home."

The girl looked from Kasha to the Prince uncertainly, but Kasha said, "Don't worry, I'm here every few days. I'll come check in on you. And I can tell you've been bored to tears at Sardelac… not to mention frightened of the less stable patients we have there. You'd have nothing to fear here and plenty to do. The Prince is a gentleman and will take care of you, isn't that right, Rurik?"

"Yes, of course," said Rurik. "I am but a servant to the people of Ascalon. It would be my honor, my lady."

Finally, the girl took his arm and he guided her back to Ascalon. "If anything happens to Rosa I hold you personally responsible!" shouted Kasha as she began her short, but dangerous, trek back to Sardelac.

The Prince winced, but turned to the girl, "I swear that no matter where I am, you will be under my protection."

The girl said nothing, but, with a sigh, the Prince took that as her consent as he walked her back to Ascalon City. It felt strange. She was half his size as well. "I swear that no one else in this war shall have to suffer the same from what the Charr have done," he said.

He was surprised as she stopped dead in the middle of the path. Looking at her gaze, he saw the devourer as it clicked as if seeking what it smelled. He moved her behind him and drew his sword. "Stay behind me, my lady, and it will not harm you," he whispered.

Rurik moved quietly, pulling her with him until they were in sight of the town guard. At first he didn't think the guards man saw him, but was soon relieved when the guard raised the alarm. The devourer moved its tails and he knew instantly that it was no ordinary devourer. "Dwayna protect this young woman from harm," he whispered.

Strangely she did not cling to him, seeming to know when not to and what side to avoid. "Was your father or husband… perhaps brother… a hero of Ascalon? Is that why you don't speak?" he wondered. "Is that some part of your distant memory?"

Finally he managed to guide her to the entrance, and he yelled to the young guard at the gate, "Get her to the Palace! She is my ward!"

In a fraction of a second, the guard had a solid grip on her as he pulled her into the city and into safety. Rurik blocked the pincer from the devourer as it tried to reach for her and saw his blood spray slightly. He reeled from the pain, but was surprised mildly when the healing touch of Dwayna embraced him as the pain faded, the wound healed.

The guards dispatched the creature quickly, and he turned to them, "Thank you for healing me."

They only looked at him in confusion, and one said, "Your Highness… none of us can heal."

"Then let us thank Dwayna," he said, puzzled as he walked away.

Upon reaching the Palace and finding an attendant, he asked, "There was a girl brought here, my ward, where is she?"

"Rurik!" came his father's voice. "Who is this girl that she is your ward?"

He turned to see the young girl in the company of his mother and his father. "That's just it, we don't know," answered Rurik. "Kasha saved her from the catacombs where she became Kasha's personal ward, but I felt that the Asylum was not the proper place for her."

Adelburn harrumphed. "She has not spoken since she got here, _we_ don't even know…"

"That is because she does not speak at all," said Rurik wearily. "Evidently she has not since Kasha pulled her out. Kasha calls her Rosa, but as to what her real name, no one knows."

His mother pulled the girl close and pushed her chin up to look her in the face, "Poor dear. She has striking eyes… such a vivid green. Like the trees were before the Searing."

Rurik felt something nagging his memory, but the stresses allowed it to slip byhis sometimes slippery memory. Rurik already had too much on his mind already to add one more. "I have to head to the North Wall," he said. "The Charr invasion force was pushed back and away from here, now we seek to free prisoners. I will return shortly, Mother, could you please care for her in my absence?"

"Of course," said the Queen.

* * *

Xiyra climbed the last of the paths that she could think of when a shimmer caught her eye. She turned to Stefan, "Did you see that?" 

Stefan looked at her funny then turned to Orion Elek, "Methinks our friend is seeing things…"

Orion chortled and Xiyra looked at them both sourly, "Very funny. I'm serious."

She pointed and Orion, with a sigh, looked over in the direction she pointed. "I'm sorry, Xi, I don't see anything."

Exasperated, she threw up her hands in resignation. "I see something," came Terryann's voice from the back and up on the hilltop. "It's definitely a shimmer, it's to the East."

"There, you see, I wasn't imagining it," Xiyra pointed out. "Can you lead us to it, Terry?"

"Of course!"

The four had been out in the Diessa lowlands searching for any sign of Althea. So far, they had found very little except for clues that led them to believe that she could have been there at one point, but was not anymore. In her pack, Terryann had the focus item that they had found that she could distinctly remember Althea having.

But other than that, no trace had been found. "Anything?" asked Xiyra.

"I can see it…" Terryann trailed off. "I don't believe it."

Terryann slid down the embankment to the rest of them, her face white. "I think we can go back now," she said quietly. "I found Althea."

Xiyra, ignoring her cousin's warnings, scrambled up the embankment with Stefan close behind her and Orion attempting to keep up. Finally, the four stood in front of a ghost. Orion took two steps back in fear borne of the cold that pervaded the area. Terryann caught him by grabbing a handful of his robe before he fell back down the hill and brought him back to an even keel. He gasped, "I'm sorry, Terry. It's just that it's like the touch of Grenth himself."

Only Xiyra dared step any closer as the ghost took form and became Althea of Barradin. Stefan gasped and knelt on the ground, as did Terryann and Orion. Xiyra bowed, but stood up a moment later, "My lady… what has happened to you?"

* * *

Siuil leaned on the edge of the wall as he keenly watched the horizon. Kristal walked up beside him, a cup of steaming tea in her hand. "Terrence used to watch the horizon. We had so many talks over tea…" she stopped, taking a moment to use one hand to wipe a tear out of her eye. 

Her brown eyes looked up at Siuil. By all rights, Kristal was a taller woman than Siuil, but since she was below him on the steps he could look down to her. Seeing her in the light, he could see why Terrence had been taken with her. Her coffee colored skin complemented her dark brown hair. Everything about her was exotic compared to the women of Ascalon. She sighed and looked out over the horizon. "I wonder if everywhere was so affected by the Charr?"

"I'd hope not," said Siuil. "I rather hope that somewhere it is still green."

She smiled, "I'm sorry. I'm just worried for my kin. I have not spoken with anyone in Kryta for years. I am always worried that given our troubles that they have died as well… plagued by other issues."

"The Charr are…" Siuil stopped as he heard his name being yelled.

Both he and Kristal turned to see Alesia running up to him, "Xiyra and Terryann are back."

"And?"

"You haven't heard?" Alesia kneeled to catch her breath. "It's terrible… they were sent out to find Althea… but… but… oh, what will we ever do?"

"What has happened?" asked Kristal.

"They found only her ghost. She was already dead and gone," said Alesia. "She was burned alive as part of a Charr ritual."

Siuil leaned back and closed his eyes as the world seemed to spin. It was almost as if history had just repeated itself. He found himself gasping for air… A moment later he opened his eyes to find himself lying in his cot. Xiyra and Alesia sat across from him. Never in the two years since the Searing was he so painfully aware of those who should be there… but were not. He sighed and asked in a low voice, "How long?"

"Two hours," said Xiyra as she motioned for Alesia to leave. "She said you fainted when you found out that Lady Althea died."

Her tone was flat, wearied. He felt sick. "If it were not cowardly I would leave Ascalon and the death it is full of now and never look back," another sigh and he looked over at her. "Where is Terryann?"

"Sleeping. It was a hard trek," answered Xiyra. "I hear you pushed back the Charr past the North Wall to save Ranik and Ascalon City."

"Not by myself," he said, sitting up, rubbing his face. "But… a few of those did not make it back to the wall. I hear the Prince plans on mobilizing a force to free those he has learned were captured."

Xiyra stood up and looked out into the city of tents in the shadow of the palace. Turning to him, "I know. He has asked me to accompany him. I have a bad feeling about how this is turning out."

"I will come with you," said Siuil, already getting up and donning his armor. "If Terryann is awake, get her and your mother. I'll find your Uncle Ryniel. Today the La Runes take back what was taken… even if in equal amounts out of the very hide of the Charr."

* * *

They started from the Wall and began to slowly work their North. When they reached Frontier Gate, Rurik told them to stop and they came in to talk to the officers there. Siuil sighed as he heard Meerak start his tirade over again. If anyone needed to be sent to Sardelac, _there_ was such a man. Xiyra smirked, "Yeah, I know. He gets to me after awhile too. He doesn't really see anyone on this world. But, then again, given what he was like before the Searing, I'm not entirely surprised." 

"But his visions came true, then," said Siuil. "Who knows…"

"Come on, 'follow the Prince though he be doomed for his is the only way to salvation'?" asked Terryann. "What's that supposed to mean? Since when is the will of Adelburn not echoed in Rurik? It'll never happen."

Siuil inclined his head in agreement. But still, even he could see the increasing recklessness in Rurik. It concerned him. Finally, Siuil pulled the prince aside. Rurik looked at him in bemusement at his temerity, but also a bit of concern. "Yes, Siuil?" asked Rurik in surprise.

"I'm concerned for you," said Siuil. "I want to know that whatever happens you won't find yourself separated from us in your zeal. I can't protect you if I can't reach you."

Rurik raised his eyebrows in surprise, and then patted Siuil's hand that was holding his arm in reassurance. "You're worried for me, Siuil. It's not necessary!"

He caught Siuil's appraising glance, then he heard the spiel of Meerak. He saw Siuil's concern grow. "You can't believe him," this surprised Rurik, beyond all else. "Come now, Siuil. You and I both know that the Searing left many unbalanced. I have a ward that will not speak nor can she remember who she is because she saw her entire family die when the catacombs collapsed. _She's_ more stable than Meerak. You can't believe that he's spouting off the truth…"

"Before the Searing it is said that he foresaw the Searing," pointed out Siuil. "Perhaps he is insane now, but what if his Sight is more acute than before? What if, now that the Gods again send their Avatars, his Sight is forever the Sight of the Gods? What if he sees the truth, Rurik?"

"Then nothing you or I can do will, or can, change what is to come," Rurik sighed. "Look, I swear to you that I will curb my enthusiasm enough for you to keep up with me, old man."

A sour look was his reward, and Siuil was quick to retort, "I'm not that much older than you, my Prince…"

Rurik's laugh was enough to cause those in the immediate vicinity stop what they were doing to regard him in shock. It was also a well-known fact that since Althea's body- and ghost- had been found and brought back to rest in Ascalon that Rurik had sunk into a deep depression. Hearing his laughter was like hearing that grass was growing in Ashford. He sighed then, and said, "I know. Ah, Siuil, you have no idea how much I value your friendship. I hope to carry that to our graves."

They walked together to the gate and Siuil asked, "Where are we headed next?"

"To what remains of Surmia. Our scouts tell me that prisoners were taken in that direction. Our mission… is to save them," said Rurik, suddenly quiet. "Siuil… how much can I trust Kristal?"

"I trust Kristal with my life," said Siuil. "I would stake my life on that if I can trust her, so can you."

"Good," said Rurik. "I have had an idea, as much as it pains me, and I need her to be my Ambassador to Shiverpeaks. I need her to go to the Dwarves of Deldrimor…"

Siuil turned quiet and serious, the gravity of what Rurik was suggesting. "Not only do you invite the Krytans here, but now the Dwarves? They may not come."

"Be that as that may, I'd like first contact to be made," Rurik sighed. "How fast do you think she and Terryann can get there… and back?"

Siuil blinked as he turned to regard Terryann where she haggled with the merchant. The journey to Yak's Bend, the only pass into the Shiverpeaks and the Deldrimor Dwarves, was dangerous and long. She would have to travel all the way back to Ascalon, then up to near Grendich… and then further North West into territory where it was said that Hydras walked. He had no doubt that she had the skill to avoid detection, but Kristal did not have the same scouting skills as the highly trained Terryann. He sighed, "Terryann by herself, quickly. With Kristal… I do not know. Rurik, that makes me uneasy. The journey is long… dangerous. It is also straight into Charr territory, and far worse. She is my youngest…"

"I understand," said Rurik, compassion in his voice. "If you do not wish me to ask her, I will not. But I felt that before I gave her that choice, I should consult you. But I now see how much you would worry and that if she did not make it, how much it would hurt you. I should have never asked."

"But you felt that only Terryann could do it," said Siuil with a heavy sigh. "Your trust in my daughter is incredible, Rurik, to be truthful, I do not doubt that she would not be able to do it, but that Kristal could not. Her skills as a scout are not as proficient as Terryann's."

"And Terryann's skills as a diplomat?" asked Rurik with a raised brow.

"I see the problem," snorted Siuil.

Terryann was no diplomat where Kristal was. "You may ask her, but it is her decision. I make no promises that she will accept."

"That was all I asked for, my friend," said Rurik. "I also wanted you to be aware of it."

* * *

Outside Surmia, they were surprised with the presence of a healer from Siuil's guild. For a moment, Siuil did not know who he was until he saw the crest of the guild around his neck on a pendant. He then stopped and stared at the Monk in surprise. "Greetings, Prince Rurik, Siuil La Rune, Terryann La Rune." 

"Greetings, Monk," said Rurik in surprise. "Forgive me, I do not know your name but I see you and Siuil are of the same guild."

"We are, but we have not met yet. That is something I wish to rectify," said the Monk with a short bow. "My name is Akruan Soulblesser, and I was sent here by Lady Arya Bladedancer."

"Well met, Brother Soulblesser," said Siuil in surprise. "Arya told me to expect you. Since you already know the Prince and I, may I present my daughter, the Ranger Terryann La Rune?"

"Lady La Rune," greeted Akruan. "A pleasure. I won't beat around the bush, sirs; I am here because I am aware of that which you seek. I know you need a healer to go with you. I wish to be that healer. In fact, I will not have it any other way."

"And we would welcome the company," said Rurik in surprise. "Any skilled hands would be welcome in our journey."

"Then it is settled," Akruan followed them. "I left Akara just to the North by a shrine to Dwayna…"

"Akara is here?" asked Siuil in surprise.

"Who is this Akara?" The Grawl bodies that lay scattered around the ruins of a chapel where the Necromancer waited soon solved Rurik's puzzlement. "Would this… woman… be Akara?"

Siuil's face fell upon seeing the unfamiliar woman in gold Tormentor's armor, "I have no idea, but I assume so."

Akara Nikhiora was a woman he had never met, but heard plenty about. She was rumored to be attached by some sort of fashion to Lynn Matheri but so far no one had confirmed it. If it was true, then her presence in Ascalon meant only one thing—Lynn Matheri was near as well. Siuil's expression grew grim, as did Terryann's behind him. She looked up and bowed to the Prince, "Prince Rurik, and an honor."

She didn't give the impression that she was in the least honored, or thrilled to see any of them. Akruan chuckled, "Akara, as charming as ever."

"Yeah, right, whatever," Akara rolled her eyes. "So, I'm Akara Nikhiora. Akruan kind of told me I should go with you. So, what's so important?"

It was almost as if she was saying, _What's the big deal that you dragged me away from whatever I was doing?_

Siuil took an instant dislike to her. The Prince was using his more formal postures. "We are on a mission to save innocent prisoners from the Charr," Rurik pointed to the North and Akara looked that way. "They are rumored to be in the ruins of Surmia, used as slaves."

"Better to be slaves than food," Akara mused. "So I always say. What makes you think they're still alive?"

"Our spies tell me so," said Rurik.

"Well, great," she said shortly. "Then let's save them."

Rurik blinked in surprise and looked back at Siuil in surprise. To be truthful, Siuil had a hard time following her. It was as if she went from one extreme in not wanting to do the mission to being the most enthused about it. As if she was bored with just standing around. "Excuse me," said Terryann. "Ms. Nikhiora?"

"Yes?" Akara drawled it out.

"Do you know Lynn Matheri?" asked Terryann. "I need to know this."

"Depends on how you mean 'know him'," answered the Necromancer with a shrug.

"As in, are you associated with him?" asked Siuil.

For a long moment she stared at them, and in the first serious moment since meeting her, even dark, "No one knows Lynn Matheri. Not even his own family can say that much. He's not someone you 'know', he's just sort of _out there_."

Siuil and Terryann looked at each other, "So the man does have family."

A snort was the answer, and Akara pointed out, "Yeah, well, he's as fucked up as everyone else. His mother, from what I understand, went crazy and his father died when a tree fell on him. He started out normal but things slid downhill for him from there. Can I give you some advice? Drop the vendetta you have against him. There's no point. And even if you managed to catch-up with him to fight him, you'd lose. He's taken on Gods and won. A simple man who swings a sword could not hope to stand on the same level as he does."

The look on Rurik's face was contemplative, "A man can defeat Gods, you say?"

Akara, for the first time, noticed the Prince, "Yeah. He can. But… he no longer cares for that path of power anymore. I think he's seen enough, cared and had the trust broken, you know. At least that's my theory."

With that, she dropped the subject and no amount of prodding later would get her to talk about it again. As it was, Siuil had a glimpse, however minute, of what the man he hunted truly was. Grimly he set himself to the task of hand like Akara had. This would require all of his sense in order to even survive, let alone succeed.

In the shadow of the shrine to Dwayna, they rested for the night.

"You said he could defeat Gods?" asked Rurik suddenly.

Akara looked up in surprise. "Yeah, but I also said he cared little for that kind of power anymore."

"I see," Rurik seemed to think for a moment. "If he can defeat Gods, what would it take for him to see the advantage of helping Ascalon defeat the Charr, once and for all?"

"Your highness?" asked Akruan in surprise, and the Prince looked at the monk. "I have met this Lynn Matheri she speaks of. If anyone were to save Ascalon, I would not depend on him to be that one."

"Hey, now wait a minute," said Akara. "If he says he'll help, he will. Matheri is strange that way too. He, once, fought in a few wars. He helped a good many—enough to be considered a hero in his own right. But he has done great evil as well, from what I understand."

They all looked at Akara, "'From what you understand'?" asked Rurik in confusion. "You seem to know this man, but yet you speak as if you know _of_ him, as if you studied his history. But yet Akruan has clearly said that of anyone he knows, you spend the most time in direct contact. Now, which is it?"

"Neither," admitted Akara. "But then, you don't actually know me. I'm crazy, don't you know? Lynn is far saner, but far more… _strange_… than you can imagine. He's not from around here, your Gods are not his, and even if they were he would not be beholden to them, if you catch my drift. He challenged a Goddess, a Dark Queen, and won. Then… simply walked away from it and let her live in her old place. Mind you, She was not too happy with him after…"

Siuil was a bit confused by this. "Clearly there is far more to this Lynn Matheri than any of us can understand, or want to," he pointed out. "If we try, we won't get any rest and we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Leave him to Akara who seems to 'understand' him more than us. I don't care that much, really."

The subject was immediately dropped and they retired to their respective bedrolls except for those on watch.

* * *

The man in question was actually not all that far away from them, although he was farther south. His wanderings had brought him to the Serenity Temple. Completely oblivious to what the others thought of him, nor of what harrowing mission they were about to come up against, he simply wandered, trying to regain some of his lost power in changing worlds. 

As it happened, Akara was very accurate about Lynn's desire of power. He didn't care anymore. His cynicism was of a man who had tasted his very limit, and saw that what he would have in that future did not appeal to him at all. Lynn had simply walked away but he knew what his future would have held if he had not. He had that as an advantage for those who still fought to find their limits.

In truth, he had heard rumors and felt, on the ever present pulse of his precious magic, something disturbing. Only coincidence had him doing various tasks for the Ascalons in that in helping them he helped himself find out what was so disturbing and strange on this world. With a sigh, he found that he was again doing the whim of the Gods.

Duty done, he stood back as the Priestess Rashenna looked at the Eldritch Sextant. She looked up at him, "Do you have any idea what this is?"

"Vaguely," he answered. "What I do know is clouded by something that is temporarily more powerful than me."

She lifted an eyebrow, "Indeed. I sense… something otherworldly about it but other that there is no threat."

He mused about this later. Otherworldly. Like him, really, but no one really connected that with him. What the Eldritch Sextant had in common with him only extended that far. So, just what was going on this world that 'otherworldly' artifacts and people both came to be upon its surface? What other faction or power had caused such a rip in time and space to pull him and Akara here?

More importantly, was there a way back?

He sighed as he mused on this, overlooking the blasted land. It was an interesting problem that he was not sure if he should fix, or if he even could. Lynn looked up at the sky and asked, "What is it you want from me? What do you think I can do for you and what deal did you make with the Gods of my world to bring me here if indeed I was sent here to aid you? What war looms on your horizon…"

As usual with Gods, no answer was forthcoming. As bloody usual, they expected him to figure it out on his own and pray he did so quickly enough…


	4. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

Rurik sighed as he went through the hills and said, "You know, I remember these. I went to school in Surmia. All of these valleys were once rivers and streams. These hills we now go around were low hills filled with trees."

They stopped as they crested a rise to see a tar pit with Charr… and the prisoners. "Now look at it. We have lakes of tar and rivers of sludge instead of blue lakes and running streams."

"A whole lot of death," agreed Terryann mournfully.

"Butt ugly, if you ask me," piped up Akara.

The two La Runes gasped in unison, but Rurik sighed and shook his head, his voice sounded low, dark even, "How very astute, young Akara. How very, very astute of you."

Terryann sighed, turned to pet Illaesa, "It will recover. Even now, I have seen patches of green where there were none. Blue water where the tar has seeped back into the ground where it belongs. Nature reclaims it, but slowly. But the land needs a break from the war."

Rurik looked at Terryann curiously, and Siuil didn't like the look. It was almost as Rurik had suddenly changed his mind about something. As if he suddenly had an idea. Siuil was not sure he liked this new 'idea' even if he was not sure as to what it was. "I agree," said Siuil slowly, carefully considering his words. "But… how would such a thing happen? The Charr move in on us daily. Where could we retreat… and how can we force them to retreat? We are too evenly matched for this to come to a swift end."

"Indeed," agreed Rurik. "I will have to think on your words more."

The prince moved on and Akruan put a hand on Siuil's shoulder. "Do you have any idea what you've just done? What you've suggested to the Prince?"

Siuil looked over at Akruan, "I know. I am amazed that he didn't denounce our friendship and call me traitor. But, Terryann is correct. Look at Ascalon now. Does it truly exist anymore, or should we leave behind the death and make a new life elsewhere?"

"That's borderline on sedition," said Akruan. "If not, it _is_ sedition."

"I don't like it either, but he did want to know what I thought I don't want to leave Ascalon. It's my home… my wife is buried here. Somewhere, in the same catacombs, my eldest daughter is as well, as well as my elder brother," Siuil stopped and looked at Akruan. "But… they are dead. Like so many others. Like we _all_ will be come this winter if we don't do something to survive it. We can't grow anything other than sickly grass, what can we eat? What will we do? Depend on Kryta to bring us food for the rest of all our lives?"

Akruan didn't say anything to this, but it was Akara who said, "Those who may be interested, the Prince is getting far too ahead of us. Shortly—_hey!_"

Terryann and Illaesa had taken off ahead of them to chase after the Prince. Siuil glanced at Akara and Akruan before pointing out, "I care little of what others may think of me, but if the Prince says stay and die for Ascalon, I will. But if the time comes that he says leave for Ascalon, so be it."

Akara sighed, "There goes one nut. I can't believe he'd stay here and die though simply because one man tells him to."

Akruan grunted. "That one man is destined to rule all of Ascalon one day, remember that. He is our Prince, and soon to be our King. It is our duty to do as he wills."

"Uh huh," said Akara with a snort. "Sorry, Akruan. If the time came where this Prince told me I had to stay and die for Ascalon, I'd laugh in the man's face."

He looked down at her in puzzlement, "Then why did you come when Arya asked you to?"

"I'm looking for someone that is rumored to be here. I haven't managed to quite confirm whether he's indeed walking on Tyria's face yet. If he isn't, then one person very similar to him certainly is," answered Akara. "And this Siuil is the last man who saw him. I must know…"

"Who, this 'Lynn Matheri'?" Akruan asked, holding her arm before she too ran off. "Who is he, Akara? I must know if he is a threat to the Guild."

"If he's who I think he is, not really," said Akara with a shrug as she began to run, Akruan on her heels. "If he isn't, I couldn't tell you… because then I don't know who he really is."

Akruan was beginning to like this even less. "Well, if I run into Master Matheri, I'll be sure to tell him that you're looking for him."

"I'd rather you didn't," she said with a snort. "Number one way to scare off an imposter is to tell him that you know he is one and the one person who can prove it is on his heels. No, let me handle him."

"Can you?" asked Akruan.

"No idea," said Akara.

"That's reassuring!"

They caught up with the Prince and his two allies, and Akruan was pleasantly surprised to find many dead devourers, and only one minor scratch on someone's armor. But no other injuries. Rurik scowled, "How can you heal if you do not catch up? We cannot afford to dally out here. Come, there is still a great distance to go… and many Charr to dispatch."

"Coming, coming," said Akara, and the minute he turned his back she stuck out her tongue and made a face.

Siuil glared at her, and she winked up at him as she ran past them to follow the prince. He sighed, "She's a strange one."

"You have no idea!" exclaimed Akruan as he followed after her.

Siuil was hard pressed to keep up, as his new armor was heavy. He was only used to chain mail armor, so the heavy plate and chain armor was cumbersome and made running a challenge. The helm robbed him of his peripheral vision. His hammer, brought to him by Devona, was also very heavy. But he stayed just behind them. His hope was that if someone came up behind them he could afford them protection as he stopped to defeat any enemies.

As it was, judging by the sounds of combat ahead, he was needed in the front. He pushed himself to move faster and, turning one last corner, he saw the first of the Charr. Using the downhill slope to gain momentum he ran into the fray, pushing himself in between a Charr sword and the Prince. The clang from steel meeting steel resounded in the small valley. The look of surprise on both Rurik's face and the Charr was priceless, but Siuil didn't have enough time to really think about it as he recovered from the hit. He and Rurik would have words after this… "Watch yourself!" chided Siuil as he swung his hammer to connect with the unarmored space under the Charr's arm.

The scream of pain from the Charr bolstered him and he brought the hammer down on its head, crushing the life from it. The other two made to run, but an arrow from Terryann first crippled one, and then dispatched it, and Akara raised a minion to move around and surround the last Charr. Siuil moved in, followed by Akruan. About to tell Akruan to move away, he missed the short chant as the Charr, which had been turning back to attack with its bow, suddenly landed squarely on its backside. Illaesa pounced on the Charr, her strong jaws locking around its exposed throat and soon all movement stopped.

Siuil was about to ask someone to confirm its death when a glow of green blackened its skin and a circle of healing light, though sickly and green, burst forth from the body. _Akara… she used Well of Blood_,realized Siuil. The last of this particular Charr group was indeed dead and the battle was over.

Akara and Terryann happened to share a common like of high places to perch from. Terryann looked over to the other perch that they were using as a lookout where Akara crouched, her arms on the ground but between her feet, almost sitting like Terryann's cat only her legs dangled down the cliff. It was like the Necromancer had no fear at all of the height, nor of death. Even Terryann had a whole lot more trepidation about leaning that far over the sheer drop down. "Akara…" she started. "Shouldn't you move back a bit?"

Akara looked over at her blandly. "Fine, whatever. But don't expect me to use my only Res Signet to raise your skinny ass if you fall," snarked Terryann.

This prompted a smile out of Akara, "Why, Terryann, I would almost think you cared. Don't worry, I won't fall. I used to dangle off of worse for a living."

"One hell of a way to make a living," said Terryann.

"So is this," pointed out Akara. "But my old way of making a living wasn't a feasible here."

"And that was what, exactly?"

"That's for me to know…" Akara stood up, her toes just barely on the edge. "And you _try_ to find out."

With that Akara climbed down to where the other three stood waiting. Terryann climbed down after her, her scouting mission done. Rurik looked at them, "Well?"

"There's another group of prisoners, all right," said Terryann. "The last, as near as I can figure. I don't see any more of those cages. There is a group of six Charr guarding them, no others. One, however, looks like a captain of some sort. He's definitely more decorated than all the others. And, there's a large devourer in the tar pits right by him. Could be some sort of pet like Old Mac's."

Rurik sighed, "Good job Terryann. Now we know what we face."

"You think we can take them?" asked Akruan.

"I think so," said Rurik, turned to Siuil. "How do you feel, my friend. Are you up to this?"

Siuil grunted, "Yeah, let's get this over with."

"You lead, then," said the Prince.

Siuil gave himself a chance to gain momentum before lifting his hammer high and then letting it swing down to take the Charr Martyr in the head. It went down never to rise again, and the others turned at the sickening sound of the skull being crushed. Before another had a chance to nock an arrow, Siuil's hammer bashed in its ribs. It also went down, trying to scream but without air to make a sound. It merely gasped on the ground. Rurik followed, slashing its throat to kill it swiftly and putting it out of its misery. The blood spray hit Terryann's armor as she came in, staining her leather boots. She nocked an arrow and let it fly to prevent the Fire Caller from running for help, and then she nocked another one to cripple the captain to prevent it from running into the battle too quickly.

Rurik ran up to the Fire Caller, narrowly dodging a Flare to slice the Fire Caller open from hip to shoulder. It fell as it uselessly tried to hold in its spilling innards as it crashed down on the ruined ground.

Ducking again, Rurik barely missed being beheaded on the spot by the captain. By now the cheering of the prisoners could be heard. Terryann again sent an arrow into the captain's shoulder, making it look like an overgrown porcupine. Siuil didn't have time to think about who was missing from battle…

* * *

… Akruan, Akara, and Illaesa had moved in on the devourer—which was not as alone as first thought. Akara cast Parasitic Bond to prevent the quick healing of the devourer… and then the formally lone devourer was joined by at least five other smaller cousins. "Shit!" she swore. "How could I have forgotten that?" 

"Take it easy, Akara," reassured Akruan. "They always surprise us. Sometimes they're as alone as they appear, other times not. Now, let us dispatch them."

"Fine with me," she snorted. "Hey, cat, whatever your name is, kill something!"

Illaesa glared at Akara and she moved back, startled by the human intelligence in those eyes. The cat then bounded into battle, her own killing instinct coming into play as pounced on the back of the largest one, narrowly avoided the stingers as it dodged. Akara gasped, then laughed at the cat's strategy as the stingers missed—but struck another of its own kind. As the small devourer stung by its larger parent thrashed, it turned on the larger one, instinct telling it to attack the threat. Soon, thanks to the cat, the devourers attacked each other, but for the largest and perhaps more intelligent one that was still coming towards them. Akruan cast a smiting spell and knocked the legs out from under it and then Akara finished them off with a Fire Storm.

The devourers curled up under the heat of the fire and she turned to see the battle with the Charr Captain. Akara began to chant again, and Akruan ran to the others to first touch Terryann who sported a nasty cut on her back from being raked by claws, then to cast his own Parasitic Bond to stop the regenerating Charr from regaining health. Finally, the biggest of Akara's spells went off as she shouted, "Get out of there! Now!"

Siuil slid down the hill to her, and Terryann rolled out of the way, pulling Rurik down with her as they rolled down the slope to land in a rather interesting pile with Rurik under Terryann who was straddling him, her hands on his shoulders as the look on both of their faces was enough to make Akara titter, then laugh fully. Akruan slid down to see Terryann quickly roll herself off the prone Prince. Suddenly an explosion, then a series of dull thuds where they had been and the heat of Akara's spell landing took their attention from the amusing scene with Terryann and Rurik. "What was that?" asked Siuil.

Akara shrugged, "Meteor Shower."

There was, predictably, nothing left of the Charr Captain.

Terryann helped the Prince off the ground and stood there awkwardly as he dusted himself off. "Well, ah… thank you, Terryann," said Rurik. "Your quick thinking saved my life."

"Just not your pride," pointed out Akara without thinking as she started to laugh again.

Looks from everyone made the laughter die in her throat, but she said, "Oh come on, you can't tell me that it wasn't in the least a bit amusing, right?"

Rurik shook his head, a slight smile on his face, "Very well, I concede that. It was rather amusing. I am sure that when this is all over and we share ale together that we will all laugh at this moment."

Siuil snorted, "Rurik, I had no idea that you liked them dominating…"

"_Oh shut up!_" Rurik sounded scandalized, but the smile widened. "I had no idea that you raised your daughter to be so… _on top of things_."

Even Akruan had to laugh at this, but Terryann waved them all off, "Come on, we have prisoners to save before nightfall, fellas."

Rurik ran up to the cells and threw the bars that held the door shut off and let them out. Upon getting a closer look at the men, he realized that these men were different than the others. More ragged, beards with at least weeks of growth on their faces. "Gods, how long have you been here, man?"

"I don't know, your Highness," answered one who appeared to have some rank. "Since the end of the last Guild War, since the sky rained fire and destroyed our lands."

For a moment, they could only stare in shock at him. Then Rurik recovered. "You've been here since the Searing?"

"That's over two years," mused Akruan as he stepped forward to take stock of the injuries. "Here, let me take care of these."

"Thank you, Son of Dwayna," said the man. "My name is Erol. I am the captain of my unit, the Flaming Scepter Mages."

"Can you and your men make it back to the wall?" asked Siuil.

"Yes, but there are others in the old citadel of Surmia," said Erol.

"Have they been here as long?" asked Rurik.

"Yes," answered Erol.

"Then send your men back to the wall," order Rurik. "We go to Surmia to rescue the rest of your men."

"But, my Prince, it will be nightfall soon," protested Erol. "If we don't head back to the wall now we will all be captured!"

"I will not allow those men to be slaves of the Charr one moment more," roared Rurik. "I swear that I will see that they are rescued."

Erol motioned his unit to head back to the Wall. "I will go with you. I know a back way, I can lead you to them."

"Thank you," said Rurik. "Are you sure you are well enough?"

"Thanks to your Healer friend here, yes, I am," Erol answered. "We should go now, quickly."

As they followed the Prince and Erol the short distance to a bridge, Terryann told Akruan, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"You too, eh?" asked Akruan.

The Prince and Erol stopped at the drawbridge, and Rurik turned to Siuil. "We will wait here, can you find some way to open this gate?"

"Of course…" Siuil motioned over Terryann. "There's a switch somewhere on the other side, can you take care of it?"

"Sure thing," answered Terryann, nodding to her cat. "C'mon Illaesa. Let's go."

The two disappeared over a ledge and a short moment later, they could hear a small voice, "Hello? Is someone there?"

They all started at the sound and turned to see the source, a small woman in armor that had the distinct look of a scout. "Thank the Gods!" she said. "I have watched the road for over two years. Listen, every day about this time four Charr called Ember Bearers come by. Hide! They are powerful, strong. You cannot hope to defeat them…"

The Prince motioned for them all to seek hiding places, which they did. "What is your name, soldier?" whispered the Prince.

"Breena, sir," she answered, then seeing the crown inlaid into his helm. "Your Highness! Forgive me, sire, I did not know it was you."

"There is nothing to forgive," said Rurik as he followed the Ember Bearers with his eyes. "Where are they going? What are they doing?"

"Every day they go into the Flame Temple Corridor to relight their sacred flames," answered Breena. "The Charr in a valley open the gates for them, but no others."

Rurik leaned over to Siuil, "What say you we take care of a few Charr?"

Siuil looked from the Ember Bearers to Rurik, "I'm listening…"

Once the gate was open, the Ember Bearers really did not know what had come down upon them as Akara, again, used her most powerful spell as an opener. No warning was given. One minute they were walking to the Flame Keepers, the next the back two were simply dead. The front two turned in surprise just as Siuil's hammer impacted into one of their heads. The remaining Ember Bearer brought up his sword, but Rurik was there to exploit the weakness and he drove his sword up as far as he could sink it before having to roll out of the way. The last Ember Bearer screamed, but fell hard, thrashing from the pain and as the blood loss made it too dizzy to stand anymore. Another heavy blow to the head from Siuil, easily done to the prone Charr and it stopped moving.

The two Charr Overseers ran to the fight, but were too late to be of any use to the now dead Ember Bearers. The fight was over with them before it even began as Akara had raised two minions per dead Charr to overwhelm them. Once they were dead, she raised four more to round out her minions to twelve.

Rurik recovered his gore-covered sword and they ran towards the Flame Shrine. Akara sent in the undead to see what they could kill before casting Fire Storm. Siuil and Rurik stood back to see if any ran away and to dispatch those who did.

None came, and the Shrine fell over, wiping out Akara's minions but killing the Fire Keepers. Rurik smiled grimly. "We make a lethal unit," he pointed out. "Well done. Those will be missed."

They turned just as Akara raised a few more minions and they ran back to the gate just as Terryann opened it. She looked at them and said, "Okay, what did I just miss here?"

They all ran through and Terryann said, "I have good news… and I have bad news…"

Rurik stopped in shock at the sight below him. Between them and Surmia was a small army of Charr. "We dare not engage those," he breathed. "We'd all be killed."

Siuil had come to the same conclusion. "Unfortunately, they are between us and Surmia," he raised his hammer wearily.

Rurik noticed this, and the resignation in his voice was evident, "No, my friend. I know of a way around them. Come."

They followed the prince up and into a ridge as they followed a path around the massive group of Charr. "As a boy, I went to school here. If we can get to the Obelisks, we can hold them off and I may have a way out…"

Siuil was doubtful, but said nothing. Finally they came to the door into the academy, and a smaller group of Charr were trying to blast their way into a door, but some sort of magic held it. Rurik and Siuil looked at each, nodded once, then with a battle cry ran into the middle of the group. Terryann stopped, but it was Akara who said, "No offense to your father… but they're both crazy."

Again, nocking her bow, Terryann said, "Right now I'm inclined to agree!"

Akruan sighed and prepared a few healing spells, getting the feeling he was going to need them shortly. He was right. Rurik took the first hit from a Charr axe and fell to one knee. Akruan chanted, pointed, and cast Healing Breeze. Rurik stood up and countered, killing the Charr by slashing its throat open. It fell, and Rurik used it to get some height to attack the Chaot behind it. One arrow distracted the Chaot from the spell it was going to cast, Akara cast Fireball and burnt its face, blinding it, and Rurik finished it by stabbing it in the chest, then yanking the sword to the side, ripping his sword out of the side of the Charr to counter another Charr's sword on his shield. He was knocked, again to one knee, but Siuil, with a side swing of his hammer took the Charr in the side of the head, flattening the head in one blow.

Rurik stood to survey the damage, and the doors opened to reveal the Mages behind it. "Your Highness!" they exclaimed.

"Hurry! To the Obelisks!" cried Rurik. "All of our lives depend on it!"

The mages ran and Siuil had to stop as the floor of the academy or what remained swiftly screwed up his sense of upright. It seemed as if the academy had tilted on one side, but remained relatively intact. The effect was nauseating, unsettling. But he swallowed it and ran after the Prince. He could hear gasps behind him, confirming that it wasn't just him experiencing the feeling of vertigo from the academy's tilting angle. Mages split off into two groups. They began to chant and the Obelisks began to crackle with magical energy. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck.

Siuil watched the Charr… and was horrified as one turned to see the magic return to the Academy. "Rurik! Incoming!" shouted Siuil in the same moment as that Charr pointed to them.

Rurik turned, and he and Siuil shared a look that said, "I'm with you."

"Siuil, see that my own chant is not disturbed," shouted Rurik. "And I swear you and your own will be safe… as well as these men."

Siuil turned to Terryann, and she said, "You've got to be kidding me."

"What other choice do we have?" he said grimly. "I have faith in Rurik's power."

"It's nice that _you_ do," said Akara.

But she stood her ground.

What would happen next would barely be remembered by all there. The horror of the sustained battle was too much for anyone's mind. Terryann would remember the chanting of the Prince for the rest of her life, then once he had finished…

"Mourn not the lost, though they never grow old," his voice wasn't shouted, but spoken in normal tones.

Somehow even over the sound of the pitched battle, the chanting of the mages, she would always remember every word. She saw her father swing his hammer, miss, go down under the barrage of the Charr, then the bright light that descended from Heaven to raise him as Akruan used his magic to bring him back. Akara cast Fire Storm. Charr screamed as their fur lit on fire.

Her cat, Illaesa yowled in pain, then she was aware of a snapping as the link broke when the cat died. "Take heart, for Ascalon!" at that last, the doors swung open and Rurik then shouted. "_FALL BACK!_"

Akruan picked up the dazed Akara, aided by a Mage and Erol. Siuil grabbed Illaesa. They all ran into the academy and the doors slammed shut. The Charr pounded on the doors, but the magic of Rurik held the wood fast. It was not the sound of the Charr desperately trying to crash through the doors, but was in front of her that took her breath away.

A magical door formed of light and color… and instead of seeing the wall behind she could see another place…

She stared at Rurik, marveling over his power over space and time, but Erol took his attention from her, "Your Highness, look at this!"

Rurik walked over to the pedestal, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, it's Stormcaller!"

Siuil looked over in surprise, "Stormcaller? The fabled horn of Doric?"

"Aye," said Rurik. "The same."

"This could save us all," said Erol, sounding like he was about jump for joy.

"Well take this to Nolani with us. There, the King can tell us whether this is our salvation or simply too late," pointed out the Prince, and a particularly loud crash took his attention to the door. "But we dare not stay here any longer. Quickly, through the Portal!"

Erol went through first, then Akruan, Akara and the mages. Rurik and Siuil stared at each other, "I had no idea, your Highness…" murmured Siuil with a bow of his head.

"Come on, Siuil, we can talk later," Rurik pushed him through before running through the portal himself.

Just as the door collapsed the portal closed. As the door faded, they could all hear the Charr shouts of rage. Rurik sagged against the wall, sliding down it to sit on the floor. "Your Highness!" Akruan was at his side immediately.

Rurik waved him off, "I'm not injured. I'm just tired."

"As are we all," said Siuil, laying the body of Illaesa down.

Terryann used the last of her strength to raise the cat from the dead, and then curled up against the exhausted cat to sleep. Akruan tended to Akara's injury as she had taken a stray shot to the head and bled from a wound in her hair. This meant loosening her hair from its ties and letting it fall in waves to her shoulder. The other mages ran to the Obelisks and swiftly set up the wards to protect them all. "I figure we have a few hours of rest, at least," said the Prince. "We cannot stay long, but we need rest or we will die faster than if we stayed at Surmia."

"I'll take first watch," said Siuil.

"Nay," the Prince smiled. "The Mages have it covered. Rest, my friend."

The Prince didn't have to ask twice before Siuil was asleep.

* * *

Siuil woke some hours later, completely confused as to where he was. Opening his eyes, he looked over to see that the Prince was awake… and gone. He clambered to his feet and saw that he was the only one still resting. The others were missing as well. He picked up his helm and walked out of the room and saw the Prince talking to Devona, Cynn, Aidan and Mhenlo. His daughter, Terryann, stood off to the side eating some food. She brightened upon seeing her father up and around and waved him over. 

"When did they get here?" asked Siuil, puzzled.

"A few hours ago," answered Terryann. "Evidently, it was decided that you are to rest, I am to sneak you out of here, while they," she motioned to Devona, Cynn, Aidan, Mhenlo, and Akara, "Slay the beasts outside these doors and save Rin."

"What!" exclaimed Siuil, then in a rare moment of insubordination, he walked up to the Prince. "Your Highness…"

Rurik smiled, "Ah, Siuil. Terryann warned me that upon waking, and learning, that you would not be a part of this battle you would likely approach me."

In that moment, Siuil lost the train of what he was going to say, and so Rurik countered him before he even had a chance to object, "So, I have a mission for you."

Siuil raised his brow, "A mission? For me?"

The Prince turned to Devona, "Devona? May I have a minute with Siuil?"

Devona bowed, then Rurik led Siuil to the side, "My friend, this next mission may be… my last for my father."

"Then let me fight by your side!" objected Siuil.

"No, then it could be your last," the Prince sighed. "Siuil, I need you to do something for me in case it is. I have a ward in Ascalon City. I need you to get her to Yak's Bend with any others who wish to go to Yak's Bend."

Siuil blinked, and the Prince continued, "This hurts me," he motioned to his chest and his heart," right here, Siuil, but I don't think we can win against the Charr. I intend on surviving, and when I do, I will tell my father on the steps of Rin that I intend to leave Ascalon for Kryta… and I'm taking any refugees that wish to come with me."

"But… why?" asked Siuil, but he knew. "Your Highness… Rurik… what I said before… it was foolish of me."

"No, Siuil," answered Rurik quietly. "It was wise of you. And now I see that it is time for my father to realize this so we can flee, regain our strength; allow the land to recover from the war. Then we will return with greater strength."

"Where will I find you?" asked Siuil.

"Head to the Shiverpeak," answered Rurik. "I am sending Terryann and Kristal ahead of us. You are right, Terryann can make it, but Kristal is a better ambassador. The Krytans already know, and the White Mantle will welcome us. But I need your daughter and sister in law to make contact with the Deldrimor dwarves. You will go to Ascalon with Akruan, get my ward, and bring her to me."

"I will do as you wish," said Siuil.

The Prince nodded, and Siuil motioned to Akruan. "I'm ready if you are," said Siuil and Akruan got up to immediately follow Siuil out of Nolani.


	5. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four**_

It had taken Siuil a full week to reach Ascalon from Nolani, straight through the worst of the Charr territory. One bonus had been the break to take an imprint of the Nolani monument for Symon. Then he and Akruan had moved on. Siuil sighed in relief and rested his hammer on his foot when Ascalon finally came into view. "Finally," said Siuil.

Akruan snorted, "We'll celebrate when we get there."

Siuil picked up his hammer and they ran to the gates, and through them when Siuil showed the guard his Vanguard insignia. What they found was by far not what they expected. People ran from tent to tent, casting furtive and nervous glances everywhere. Siuil looked over at Akruan, who only shrugged. A guard came over to them, and Siuil noted with some surprise that he wore the insignia of Adelburn's Royal Guard. "You!" called the woman.

Siuil turned, casting a glance at Akruan who kept back slightly, prepared at the slightest hint of danger to teleport them to Sardelac. "Yes, Guardswoman?" asked Siuil.

"Whom do you serve?" she asked clearly.

Not sure how to answer, he answered plainly, "Ascalon."

She relaxed visibly. "Then welcome, soldier, but I'm afraid that your leave won't be a peaceful one. Report to Warmaster Grast as soon as possible."

"What's going on?" asked Akruan, before she walked away.

She turned, and her expression grew grave. "The…" she paused. "Rurik has chosen to leave Ascalon behind him and the King has disowned him, but many are following the… Rurik… on this fool's mission and leaving their homes. I am relieved to find that some of the Vanguard have kept their senses and stayed where they belong—with us."

With that the Guard left, and Siuil pulled Akruan close, "Rurik is no longer Prince?"

"It would certainly seem so…" said Akruan. "But when did this happen?"

* * *

Terryann and Kristal were just heading back with a small group of Deldrimor dwarves as escort. Upon reaching the Ascalon foothills they were surprised to see the caravan of refugees as they crested the hill. "This is grave," said one dwarf, Ignis Stormhammer. "They come already, lass." 

"So I see," said Kristal, and then she saw the guard with them.

Rurik led them and he greeted them, "Ah, my friends, I see you made contact with the sons of Deldrimor."

"We have, your Highness," answered Kristal. "I am confused…"

Rurik took her arm, and whispered, "I will explain later…" he then cleared his throat and turned to the dwarves. "I thank you for your quick action."

"When we heard of your plight, we knew that it was in our hearts to aid you," answered Ignis. "Welcome to the Shiverpeak, but I fear… your path will not be easy."

Rurik looked from one to the other, and Kristal answered, "Let's get everyone to Yak's Bend and set up camp there. I will explain when we get there, your Highness…"

Rurik stared out the flap at the gathered refugees grimly, "Have we jumped from the proverbial fry pan into the fire?"

"My lord," said Ignis. "To be frank, the Stone Summit is still dwarves. You do not fight the endless Charr; you fight half a broken nation with a full nation at your side to aid you. But, we know that this is just long enough to get your people across the mountain passes and into Kryta."

Rurik turned to them, "But we would owe you our debt of gratitude in letting us pass, and indeed, helping us pass. I am sure that I could spare some of my men and women in the Vanguard to aid you with what we can."

"And that would be much appreciated, Prince Rurik. Most appreciated," answered Ignis, satisfied with the answer. "Now, that business has been taken care of, let us celebrate your safe arrival among the sons of Deldrimor."

Rurik took a pint of ale with them, and then Kristal took over. He followed Terryann into the night air. "I sent your father to bring me my ward, and she was with my father in Rin," he shook his head, remembering his father's ringing voice as he cast him from Ascalon. "But, at least she is safe, and here. Rosa will see Kryta."

"I'm glad that worked out, your Highness," Terryann smiled. "I see this Rosa is bringing a smile to your face."

"It's amazing, really," laughed Rurik softly. "Althea… oh… I still miss her and no one could replace her. But Rosa is a different woman. Shy, quiet, supporting. A silent strength that still speaks volumes and echoes across the mountains. And pretty. Again, Rosa is different from Althea…"

Terryann sighed, seeing a darker mood descend on the Prince. "Rosa must be very special, then," said Terryann. "I will see that she makes it across the mountains, Rurik."

"Oh, so will I," said Rurik. "I am sorry to speak of this…"

"Don't be. If it helps to talk about it, then please, don't let me stop you," said Terryann quietly. "You know, my mother was a lot like Althea. My sister a bit more like Rosa, only her silences were due to other things than shyness. Selena just saw too much, knew too much, as if she was never sure of how to explain things and so she kept her silence."

Rurik smiled then, "Althea was a tall woman, almost as tall as I am and lithe, strong in stature. Rosa is tiny, fragile. So different and yet so much the same. I'm not making any sense… and only now do I realize that my ward is far more than that now. Now that I breathe in the cold clear air do my own eyes clear and I see what is in front of me. I am no longer a Prince of Ascalon, I am simply Rurik. Upon reaching Lion's Arch I intend on it being Rurik and Rosa of where ever we shall be."

Terryann smiled and watched as the Prince moved among the refugees, celebrating even as they mourned. She closed her eyes and leaned back, and then Illaesa growled… then the sound quickly changed to that of a half whimper, half purr that was vocalized. It was the sound of two Melandru's Stalkers recognizing each other. "Greetings, fellow Ranger…" she said, not opening her eyes.

"Now, is that any way to greet your elders?" the man said and Terryann's eyes flew open and she stared at the man in open-mouthed shock.

He held out his arms for a hug. He stood with no mark, no injury, on him or the massive cat that followed him and now played with her cat. His strong arms swept her up into a massive embrace and, once seeing that he was alive, feeling the strength of the muscles beneath his armor, and smelling the leather mixed with sweat she hugged him back. "Aunt Kristal!" she called in excitement. "Aunt Kristal! Come out here!"

She hugged him again, nearly crushing him with her strength. Kristal came out, and her hands flew to her mouth. Then one slowly reached out to touch him. Seeing he was real, Kristal breathed, "Terrence… you're alive…"

* * *

Rurik, again, had been called to the La Rune tent and he did so with great expediency. Thinking that perhaps one of them had fallen ill, or that Siuil had reached Yak's Bend with news from Ascalon city, he swept in to see the tall, but familiar, ranger within. He blinked in surprise, as did Terrence. Then Terrence knelt, "My Prince, it is an honor." 

Looking from the kneeling man to Kristal, he asked, "Who is this man?"

"This is my husband," answered Kristal. "Prince Rurik, this is Terrence La Rune, Siuil's elder brother."

Rurik gasped in surprise. "But… you died… or at least, Siuil thinks you're dead."

Terrence looked up in surprise, first at the familiarity that Rurik knew Siuil, and then also that the Prince would know that much of the La Runes. "Forgive my forwardness, but I am confused."

Rurik laughed and grasped the man by the elbows, helping him up, "Oh get up. Any friend of Siuil is also my friend, if you would have me as such. And I am no longer Prince, as you well know. I have no claim to the throne."

"I didn't know," said Terrence in surprise. "I saw people heading here and aided some stragglers into camp. Then one wanted me to carve an epitaph for her husband who fell in the Foothills. His ghost, however, told me that I should head this way and not back to Ascalon like I was going to."

Stretching to relieve the aching in his back, and stifling a yawn, Rurik crossed his arms in thought. "Well, then, I will try to explain what I can. Since the Searing, we have been pushed back past the Great Northern Wall. I tried to explain to my father that we could survive the winter in Ascalon and we would do well to leave before we all starved to death."

"Ah, Rurik, you're a bit ahead of yourself," said Terryann.

"True enough," Rurik sat down in what had been Siuil's chair. "Sit down, this might take some time. First, many things have happened in the three years since the Searing. Many have died, and many more will die. The Charr relentlessly march southward. We have tried holding them back, and sometimes won, but it was not until Surmia that I realized that even if we did win, what would we have? Dead lands that will take generations to recover, and still the Charr would be at our doorstep. And so, after retaking Rin after narrowly escaping Nolani, I told my father what I felt… and he disowned me. He will not leave Ascalon to the Charr. And so I told all that would come that I would lead them to Kryta and to a new life in green lands."

Terrence considered this, and then turned to Kristal and Terryann, "You believe this?"

"Uncle Terrence, you have seen what Ascalon has become, have you not?" asked Terryann, and seeing him about to interject, she held up one hand. "Yes, the land slowly recovers, but as Rurik pointed out, that will take generations, and longer if we continue to fight on the plains. It needs to recover, but it won't if we do not leave it a chance to recover from the wars."

"I agree with that," said Terrence. "But what of those left behind?"

"I will leave sentries along our route to guide them through the passes if they choose to follow later," said Rurik. "I will not leave them to die. I swear it."

Terrence leaned back, "And where is Siuil and Selena?"

Rurik laughed shortly, "I sent Siuil back to Ascalon to retrieve my ward. I did not realize that my father had brought her with him to Rin. And so she is with me but it is not my place to tell you of Selena."

Looking from Rurik to Terryann who looked down at the ground, then to Kristal, he at first drew the wrong conclusion. "She stayed behind?" Kristal shook her head at her husband's venture.

"No, Uncle Terry…" said Terryann. "She's dead. She died when the catacombs collapsed on her, as we thought you were also crushed."

Terrence closed his eyes and shook his head, "Oh dear Gods, how is Siuil taking this?"

"With a vengeance," said Rurik. "He called a blood oath on all Charr Fire Callers."

"Good," said Terrence.

"Now, about how you survived this," pointed out Rurik. "I have explained myself, I do think it is fair if you give me the same courtesy. Not to mention that I am sure your family is curious."

Terrence smiled, "A funny story that…"

* * *

He saw Lynn Matheri's back for a few seconds, and then the ground shook. Jumping back as he saw the rock shift above him, he saw Lynn turn to grab him, then have to jump back himself to avoid being crushed. Terrence fell to one knee until the shaking stopped. Once the world finally was still again, he opened his eyes and climbed to his feet. 

Terrence sighed when he saw that where Lynn had been was now a sheer wall of granite. "_Great_… won't be getting out that way…" he turned to regard Cambe who shook herself off. "Yeah, I'm sure I don't look any better."

The cat grunted and Terrence lit his torch and lifted it, surveying the damage. Laughing, he pointed behind them. "Well, we can't go back the way we came, but look at this… one tunnel collapses and another takes its place," he licked a finger and held it up, as her nose twitched. "Fresh air, some where this tunnel will take us to the surface. Well… no point in staying here."

With that he and the cat began to climb up the rocks and then, while it didn't affect her any; he had to hunch over to walk through the now lowered ceiling. They walked long enough that his torch went out, he lit another, once it went out, he called her back. "Well, that was one day of walking," he said, sitting down with a sigh, drinking from his water skin. "This appears to be another area of granite. Let's rest. Wake me if anything happens."

Terrence slept with the cat against his side. It was a sleep of exhaustion for both of them, but still, her instincts and his trained senses kept a watch. An indeterminate amount of time later, and they both woke. Terrence massaged the kinks out of his neck and stood up as well he could, lit his third and last torch, and they set off again. Hours later, the torch began to sputter. Terrence said, "Well, Cambe, we may be in trouble here."

The cat grunted again, scratched at her nose. "Yes, I know you can smell your way out of here, but I can't see in the dark, and neither can you."

Cambe rubbed up against his leg and he added a piece of cloth to the torch to stretch out its life. Still, not ten minutes later, it went out. Cambe's eyes reflected the poor light, and it was then that Terrence realized that there was light filtering in from somewhere. "Cambe, do you know where that light is coming from?"

She rubbed against him and, taking a bit of her fur in his fingers, he allowed her to lead him out, as now she could see where he could not. What little light there was allowed her eyes to see. Barely, he was sure, but it was far more than he could. They walked like this for what seemed like hours as he used his bow like a blind man used a cane… only for the ceiling. He did not want to bump his head on any stray ledges that he could not see. Finally he began to see little details close up, then as the light grew brighter he could then lead himself. The tunnel ended suddenly, but it went up straight like a well. He sighed, then unwrapped his grappling hook and threw it up, catching it on a ledge. The large cat whimpered, knowing what was coming next.

Using another length of rope Terrence carefully looped it around her to make a sort of harness, then tied a length to his waist. When he climbed out, he would lift her from the hole. The surface was a physical shock. He knew he should know where he was but the blasted rock and scorched earth was alien to him and robbed him of his usual ability to tell where he was. He reached down and began to pull up on the cat. "Okay, Cambe, I'm going to need your help here. You can climb and I'll use the rope so that you won't have to fully support your weight, but I do need some of your weight."

He didn't hear a response and he pulled up on the rope. The cat managed to climb out of the hold with his aid and he untied her, healing her magically of any rub burns. She licked his face and he said as he looked around. "Now… where in the Rift are we?" he wondered.

Terrence rested for a bit, then when the sun went down to the west and the light was cast on the mountains a certain way he gasped in sudden recognition. Turning to look in the valley, he said, "Down there… by those ruins? That's the Nolani Academy… what has happened here?"

The cat yowled in mourning. Before Terrence had tamed her these had been her hunting grounds. Now nothing wandered its surface. He petted her head, equally in shock. Where there had been plains were now a mountain chain. Grendich was not far from here and perhaps was accessible. "We make for Grendich," said Terrence. "And hope for the best."

* * *

Rurik leaned back. "How fortunate for you, and us, that you found your way here." 

Suddenly, Captain Greywind stuck his head in the tent, "Your Highness, Siuil La Rune, Akruan Soulblesser and Devona have returned. They found a few more stragglers. Siuil is talking to Ignis right now… do you want me to send him here once he has finished?"

"No, I'll go to him," Rurik turned to Terrence. "Stay here for now, spend time with your wife. She has missed you dearly. Terryann, come with me. You and I can give your father the joyous news of your Uncle's return."

Terrence turned to Kristal once they left, and Kristal was in his arms immediately. "I missed you."

He held her close, breathing in the scent of her hair. "You have no idea how much I missed you, Kristal. And Xiyra. I didn't think I would make it back alive and at some point I could only hope that if I didn't, that you would be happy until I saw you again in the Mists. But I was not sure how, given how barren Ascalon had become. I hoped that, if I did not return, that you would go back to Kryta where it is green."

She stopped him, kissing him deeply, and then pulling back with a sigh. She simply stay there in his arms. "Either way, we go to Kryta together," she said. "Now, where you and your family has given me a home, allow me and mind you give you a home."

* * *

Siuil walked towards his tent, and was surprised to see Rurik exit with Terryann. Stopping for a moment, he wondered at this, especially considering the wide smiles on both their faces. "Ah, Siuil!" Rurik greeted by clasping the older man at the elbows. "How wonderful to see you. I have good news." 

Akruan lifted brow, and exchanged a look with Siuil, who answered, "Indeed?"

"Father… you'll never believe this!" she exclaimed and for a moment, he wondered how much of the marriage conversation she had actually paid attention to.

But that was soon wiped from his mind as another man stepped from the tent, his fingers entangled in Kristal's. He looked from the smiling Rurik, to Terryann's bright eyes and knew suddenly he was not seeing things. "Terrence?" asked Siuil, walking by them, putting one hand in gratitude on Rurik's shoulder before moving past him. "You still live?"

"I do, brother, I do," said Terrence, opening his arms after disentangling his fingers from Kristal's.

Siuil lifted his brother in a bear hug, and they were both laughing. "My God, Terry, I didn't think I'd ever see you again on the face of Tyria," Siuil wiped tears of joy from his eyes. "But I don't understand how this is possible."

Terrence motioned for him to join him by the large bonfire on which the dwarves had put one of their hogs on spit. He explained the same as he had done for the Prince, only embellishing it more for his brother's sake. By then, people had gathered for the celebration of reaching the Shiverpeak to find new allies. The feast was now fully under way as they sat around the massive bonfire. Rurik snorted at the addition of some of the element of danger in Terrence's tale, but only said, "I find it very amusing to see that brothers always try to make them seem more in each other's eyes."

They sat a while longer, listening to some of the bards and the Mesmers that tried to lift the people's spirits in song and entertainment. Laughter and children's cries rang out around the bonfire.

Putting an arm around Kristal after she had taken her turn at singing and sat down again, Terrence said, "Your Highness, I didn't think I'd find my brother in your company. If I did I would have done a little more…"

Rurik waved it off, but said, "You did remind of something however."

He stood up and lifted his arms. "Can I have your attention please!" his clear voice rang out.

Immediately people stilled and Greywind brought him a crate to stand on. Once Rurik stood on it and had a vantage point, he continued, "We have come very far, and I commend your strength. I commend your faith and only hope that I can continue to live up to what you expect of me. But there are others that have also done great deeds that remain unsung. You all know Devona, of Cynn, Mhenlo… Aidan for guiding us… and of course the Sons of Deldrimor who aid us now. But there are others. Two women who risked their very lives to come here alone before any of us to seek out the dwarves…" he motioned for Kristal and Terryann to stand near him. "These two woman risked everything to tell the dwarves we were coming and it is due to them that we can even rest here this night."

Everyone cheered. And then Rurik quieted them, "I cannot give them Ascalon's highest accolade, but I can give them something else," he motioned Devona to bring him the items wrapped in silk. "Ladies, I can not give you title. But I can give you the means to survive, the means to fight. Lady Kristal La Rune, I give you this flute. Play it and remember what you have done for us and know I honor you. Lady Terryann La Rune, so much in your father's image, and also of your Uncle's, this bow will bring your enemies to their knees. Use it well."

"I will," both women said together then bowed and sat back down.

The prince was not done, however. "There is one more. One man has guarded by back in the harshest of missions, has risked his life for all of you… and carried out my will in ways I never thought any man could," he motioned to Siuil. "Siuil La Rune, were it in my power, I would give you the rank and title of Lord, and give you land. In fact, even before the Searing we had too few men like you. When your wife died in circumstances very similar to how my betrothed was killed, we suddenly also shared a bond. As member of my Vanguard, you acted in ways so heroic that I swore I saw my father in you. It is my honor if you would continue to act so, as we all know, my father has disowned me. It would be my honor if you considered me your son, brother, and friend, in his stead. Will you have me?"

Siuil stood there in shock. Finally he answered, "You do the honor to me, Rurik. Yes. I am honored and will have you as son, brother and friend."

It was almost as if a pall had descended on them all. Placing Siuil in such a role made it so that if Rurik fell, Siuil would lead the Ascalon refugees in his stead. Rurik nodded and Devona brought a package wrapped in silk forward again. She was smiling, and Siuil wasn't sure if he liked the way she was. Rurik took the silk wrapped package and with a flourish unwrapped it. "As such, it seemed fitting that you possess one of these. They are rare now that the hands that made them no longer live," said Rurik as he handed the sword over to Siuil, putting his hand on it and covering it with his own.

Siuil stared into the live flame of the sword. The hilt was fashioned to look like a dragon with its mouth open, the flame blade its breath. The Fiery Dragon Swords were so rare now as those who had made them no longer lived and took the knowledge with them. Being given one was a tremendous honor only given to those the King considered heroes. To have one was considered a statement in Ascalon; _I have risked all for the sake of my people_. Rurik removed his hand and then said, "Now we have reason to celebrate! Three cheers for the heroes of Ascalon!"

When the cheering died down again the music and dancing started up again.

* * *

The next day the new heroes and the old had a meeting up by the entrance of the Yak's Bend arena. Devona sat by Siuil. Terrence smiled as Devona still sat as close as she could to the older man. It was amusing, really, as still Siuil seemed oblivious to the woman's attention in that manner. Eventually he was sure that Siuil would come around. It was simply a matter of when. "The Stone Summit have moved in on the road to Borlis Pass," said Terryann. "There is a way around, but even that has been clogged by them." 

"And worse," said Siuil. "There is a renegade Necromancer by the name of Verata that I will have to take care of shortly."

"Very well," said Devona. "Siuil and I will take care of Verata and come around on the flank of the Stone Summit. We will need one more, however."

"I'll go," said Terrence. "I can keep them suppressed with my arrows."

"Good, that will give us some back up," said Devona. "Now, I need a strike group to go straight up the path, how they will expect to come, to keep them from suspecting anything from behind."

"I'll do that," said Cynn. "Who else is coming with me?"

"I will," said Terryann.

"As will I," said Akara.

"If Cynn is going, they are going to need me," pointed out Mhenlo. "But that's still only four."

"Take Little Thom and Stefan," said Siuil.

Cynn snorted, her dislike for the cowardice of Little Thom when he deserted rather infamous. Siuil was quick to point out, "You'll need warriors with heavy armor. Stefan can pull up any slack that will happen if Little Thom should run."

"Fine," said Cynn. "But if he turns tail, don't be surprised if all you find is a crispy ash on the ground. Because that's all I leave of him."

"Good enough," said Devona. "Now, here, there is a bridge. We will need someone to secure it so that they don't run on us."

"Send Alesia, Claude, Orion and Dunham," suggested Terryann. "Of course, they will still need a few warriors…"

Rurik walked up. "I will go with Alesia's group," he said. "As will Rormak."

Siuil leaned back, "Rurik… I'm not sure if that's such a good idea."

"I will not sit around here and let everyone else fight my battles. No, I can handle securing a bridge," Rurik waved him off. "Now, that's settled. Let's get to it."

They checked their weapons, and by a back way the two flank groups left so that the main group could hold up their end of the subterfuge. Cynn ran into the main group and as they made to attack her, Rurik ran to the bridge, and Devona ran past him to the other end of the pass. Siuil kept up, hammer on his shoulder. Given the fact that the group was surrounded, the Stone Summit fell quickly.

Rurik smiled as they walked into the first part of Borlis Pass. "We make a fine Vanguard, do we not?"

Devona laughed. "You should have seen the looks on those dwarves faces when we came in on them on all three sides. You could have knocked their captain over with a feather!"

Siuil patted his brother on the shoulder, "Just like old times, eh?"


	6. Chapter Five

**_Chapter Five_**

Grooble's Gulch was a tiny dwarven town right on the halfway mark between Ascalon and Kryta. Devona looked out over the lookout and down in the direction that they would soon head. She walked down again by where Rurik had been. Armin Saberlin and Old Mack stood there instead. Siuil looked up and said, "Rurik was finally convinced that it was his turn to sleep. We're all going to need it tomorrow."

She nodded, "I know. Reconnaissance has told me that there is a good ten miles from here to the Frost Gate. And another five to Beacon's Perch."

Devona cast a glance to the tent where Rurik slept. "How long has he been asleep?"

Siuil shrugged his shoulders. "Since we convinced him to a few hours ago. Why?"

"Because Cynn tells me Rosa was up by the look out," answered Devona, brushing a loose strand of hair from her eyes. "Have you seen this 'Rosa' that seems to have stolen Rurik's heart?"

"No," answered Siuil. "I can't say that I have. I've heard rumors that she's a tiny woman, nearly mistaken for a girl. She used to be in the care of Kasha Blackblood… but Kasha decided to stay behind in Ascalon, loyal to the King. Claude, however, tells me that although Kasha decided her place was in Ascalon that if Rosa ever decides to go back she'd be waiting. But, at the same time, perhaps the green of Kryta is better for her... however, no one could have predicted this little development."

The little development he spoke of was the confirmed rumor that Rurik had decided to take Rosa as his bride. While he would still mourn Althea, Rosa was also completely his choice and not arranged like Althea. He had loved Althea, yes, sworn revenge for her death. But Rosa had an innocence that Rurik had grown fond of from the start. Detractors felt that Rurik thought that a more demure bride would be a better way of working his way back into power in Ascalon. Siuil felt that there was a far more innocent reason behind it.

Rurik mourned Althea because he had loved her passionately. Theirs had been a bright flame. On the same token, Rurik possibly loved Rosa for the bond that they had formed from a mutual pain. No one truly knew what had made Rosa stop speaking or robbed her of her memory, but the pain of it always showed.

No, Rurik was marrying no demure bride. The detractors likely had no idea of Rosa's true strength. She was like fine steel, for she might look like tarnished iron but when she drew blood her true colors would be revealed. It was this subtlety that made her the ideal bride. And if Rurik had plans of using her for a reason to return to Ascalon then he would have an equal to contend with…

Siuil poked Devona and pointed as they saw Rurik walking towards him. "Your highness, I thought you were sleeping," said Devona.

"I am going to do so now," said Rurik. "But I felt like spending some time with Rosa…"

"I see," Devona arched an eyebrow.

Rurik sighed and half-heartedly glared at his friend, "It's not like that… Siuil can I talk to you?"

"Oh yes it is," countered Devona, giving Rurik a teasing push in the arm. "And you don't have to be ashamed. She's your betrothed. Everyone knows that. She wears your ring… and now you've chosen to take her as your lover and chose not to wait like you did with…"

This time the glare was not half hearted from Rurik. "Look, all I'm saying that this next mission does not bear the possibility of one of us dying… or a few of us… it will kill some good people," said Devona. "Choosing not to wait to take her as your bride is still honorable. I don't see why you don't marry her now and take her into your tent as your wife right now."

"Who says I haven't?" with that Rurik pushed aside the tent flap and motioned for Siuil to follow him in.

Siuil shifted his weight as the flap fell back down again. "Are you saying that you and she…" he couldn't finish.

"Aye, yes," said Rurik as he pulled his boots off and lay back in his cot. "I have married Rosa and she indeed wears my ring. Tonight we consummate our marriage. And… ah… Siuil… when I did so I saw a light in her eyes. Life that had not been there before returned."

Siuil looked at the prince, "And yours as well."

"It shows, eh?" Rurik chuckled. "I am a man, Siuil. I will freely admit that I look forward to having a woman in my bed every night. But enough of that. If I do not survive this mission as Devona pointed out, any of us could die; I want you to take Rosa to your guild island. I hear Cantha is beautiful and I want her to be safe. Arya has assured me that she will be safe there and have her own house, if she chooses."

"I swear I will," said Siuil. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes," Rurik sighed and looked at Siuil for a long time, so long that Siuil began to feel a bit uncomfortable. "What of you?"

"Me?"

Rurik smiled slightly, "You have given me the advice to seize the day and take that which I love, and do as my heart calls… has no woman called to yours since your wife?"

Siuil sat down in a chair, "Excuse me?"

"Siuil, I'll be frank. If we are all that survives of Ascalon, I do not want our bloodline to end in Kryta. I want our people to live on," Rurik peeled off the layers of armor to the clothing beneath starting with his helm.

He used his right hand to ruffle his own dark hair and ran a hand through this beard to smooth it. "Seriously, though, has no one caught your eye?" asked Rurik, using the time to comb his hair and trim his beard as he did so.

"Um, no, actually," said Siuil, suddenly unsure.

"Well, I won't rush you, but if you catch my meaning, I would prefer that you find one and be happy," said Rurik. "You have had two beautiful daughters, and one still lives. The other would likely agree with me in that you deserve to be happy."

Siuil smiled, "Selena would agree with you, actually."

"She was a wise young woman then," said Rurik. "Your daughter has told me much about her. It's too bad. She and Rosa would have a lot in common."

With a laugh, Siuil had to agree. But he also knew that Rurik had a point that he was trying to get across. "All right, out with it," Siuil suddenly said. "Someone approached you about arranging his daughter to marry me. Who was it?"

"No one asked to have their daughters arranged," said Rurik, looking at him meaningfully. "But one with the ability to speak for herself has asked me to broach the subject with you."

"Indeed?" asked Siuil.

"Are you really that clueless, Siuil?" Rurik raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Very well, you must be… or you are choosing to be. I will tell you that which is beneath your nose. It is Devona who has asked me to speak on her behalf on whether you would be open to the idea of…"

"Who!" Siuil's shocked outburst probably attracted attention, and so he lowered his voice. "Devona? The same Devona from Rin? But was posted to Ashford?"

Rurik chuckled, "The very same, Siuil. Aye, yes, Devona has had her eye on you for a very long time. Since before the Searing. But you never did quite get that she… ah… was fond of you."

Siuil thought about it, and realized that whether he had meant to or not he had purposely ignored any and all of the signs that she had liked him. He put his head in his hands. "Why didn't she just tell me?"

"She wasn't sure if you felt the same," answered Rurik with a sigh. "Now that you know, what are your feelings on the matter?"

"I don't know," said Siuil. "She's young enough to be my daughter… I always thought her older. Maybe it was because she allowed to fight so young… Gods, she's only twenty eight."

"Age means little in some bloodlines. Devona has a maturity that far belies her age, Siuil," said Rurik. "Otherwise I would have never allowed her anywhere near live fighting until she was sixteen. But she was a special case."

Siuil shook his head, "Selena would have been twenty five this year. My eldest daughter was only three years younger than Devona…"

"So, I am to tell her that you were not interested?"

A very long pause later and Rurik suddenly said, "You don't know which way to jump with this, do you?"

"Rurik, I'm forty four years old. There is an age gap of sixteen years…"

"So? There is a duke that was fifty and married a pretty girl of only nineteen…" pointed out Rurik. "This happens all the time. And if the match is mutual, why not? Look at me; I know Rosa cannot be any older than her early to mid twenties… I'm thirty-seven this year. How large a gap is that? Ten? Twelve at least… and that's if she's in her mid twenties. If I have misjudged and when she can speak again she tells me that she was only maybe twenty, what then? That's the same gap as you and Devona."

Siuil sighed, "You're no help."

"Oh, yes I am," Rurik looked over at him. "Look, at least think about it."

"I will do that," said Siuil, running a hand through his hair.

"Siuil…" Rurik lifted a brow. "I'd hate to ask this, but could you please discuss this with Terryann? I am expecting my new wife to share my tent with me tonight…"

Siuil lifted his head with a bit of a salacious smile suddenly, "Oh, I get it… I know when I'm not wanted. Okay then," he turned serious, "I will continue this in the morning."

"I fully expect you to," said Rurik, then in a teasing tone. "Now, do you mind?"

Siuil left and Rurik sighed as he sat down in the camp chair that the dwarves had given him as a gift. Rosa would be there shortly and he would consummate his new marriage. A part of him was rather nervous, while another part was extremely impatient. It was this part that he had to fight with as he waited. Finally, the tent flap was moved aside and Orion bowed as he stepped in. "Lord Rurik, I present the Lady Rosa to you," he said.

He held his breath and then she stepped in. A Mesmer had lent her a white gown. For a moment, he felt his tears running down his face. The gown, very expensive by the look, was white and silver. For a moment, although she was shorter and smaller than Althea, it was as if his other love was standing there. Cynn guided her to him, and Rurik took her small hand in his. "Thank you, could you bring Lina in here, please?"

Orion bowed and a few short moments later, both Captain Greywind and the Monk Lina entered the tent. "Thank you, friends," said Rurik. "Lina is here to solemnize this marriage, while you, Captain Greywind and Cynn of Surmia, are here as witnesses."

"We're honored, my Lord," said Captain Greywind.

"Indeed," said a subdued Cynn. "I can't say how surprised I am to be here."

"You, Cynn, are here because Kasha told me that if anything happened to Rosa, she'd hold me responsible. Given that, I would like an Arcane representative in lieu of having Kasha here herself. Do you mind, Cynn?" asked Rurik.

"No," she said. "I'm truly honored."

"Good, then," said Lina. "We should then get this underway. My Lord, please stand with Rosa on your left hand side. Captain Greywind, please stand just behind him, but out of the way should he need his sword. Cynn, please stand beside the bride."

They took their places. "Captain, could you please hold the groom's sword as a measure of good faith?"

Greywind took Rurik's sword from him, then stepped back. "I take this as I protect my Lord's back. As I will protect his bride's."

Lina nodded, "Cynn, as the spokeswoman for the bride, please hand me the rings."

Cynn handed the rings over from a small silken pouch. Lina took the pouch and held it up. "I hold these rings up to the Gods so that they may look down upon you and bless this union and these symbols of your marriage. Lyssa, the patron of beauty and love, bless your new beginning with the blessing that no matter how other people see you, you always see the best of each other."

She motioned to Rurik, "Please face your bride and look into her eyes. These are now the eyes you will love, and live your days for. Rosa, as you look into your new husband's eyes, these are the eyes of the strength you will depend on, will support. These are the eyes you will love and live your days for."

"Now," said Lina, seriously. "Rurik, repeat after me, 'I, Rurik, take you, Rosa, as my wife'."

"I, Rurik, take you, Rosa, as my wife," he repeated, a bit of awe in his voice.

"Good, now, Rosa, please repeat after me…"

"I, Rosa, take you, Rurik, as my husband," said Rosa, not even needing prompting.

Cynn and Greywind exchanged a glance. It had been the first time the shy woman had ever taken the initiative. Even Rurik raised his brows, but he smiled and then Lina cleared her throat. "Yes, well, very good," she said. "To continue."

"The Gods gaze down on us, and although they sometimes are distant, they always take joy in the affairs of men and women upon Tyria," Lina continued. "So they are especially interested in the matrimony of us. These rings show the endless circle of your love, and also of your union, of your circle of friends and of your family which today has now become one. The fire of Balthazar forged the first rings, and so the fires that forged these now forge your new life together. It is now your responsibility to defend each other. Rurik, place the ring you give to Rosa on her left ring finger."

Rurik placed the ring on Rosa's finger and slid it on. Lina handed the other ring and motioned to Rosa to do the same for him. She slid the ring onto his left ring finger with ease. With a nod, Lina said, "Now that the rings have been exchanged, it is with the blessings of Dwayna that you begin your journey. It is through her that we heal, we begin. It will also be through her blessings that you also begin and may your step be made light. Until the day Grenth calls you into the Mists and you are rejoined in the Afterlife, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Rurik… you may kiss your bride."

For a long moment, Rurik only stared into Rosa's eyes. Then he stepped forward, and used one hand to touch her face. It seemed slow, then he took her lip fully in his, pulling her up to meet him as she put her arms around his neck. Cynn wiped tears from her eyes and Greywind smiled. Finally they moved back, and Lina said, "In the name of all the Gods, of Balthazar, Dwayna, Lyssa and Grenth, I now present the new Lord Rurik and Lady Rosa of New Ascalon."

Cynn and Greywind clapped, and then Greywind walked outside, holding his hands up, "All greet Lord Rurik and Lady Rosa of New Ascalon!"

Cheers went up. "May their reign be long and wise!" shouted Cynn as she walked out.

Lina stayed within the tent as the tent flap fell, "Tonight you spend your first night of, Gods willing, many more. Also, now that you have chosen Rosa as your wife, Rurik, she now shares in your responsibility to lead us. So the people of New Ascalon have chosen. May the blessings of the Gods be upon you."

She walked from the tent, leaving Rurik and his new bride alone. They stood there for a few moments before Rurik bent to kiss his wife on the lips, holding her close. He pulled back, "Are you sure about this?"

She looked up, and said, "I have never been more sure."

With that he bent to kiss her again, his hands going to the ties of her dress and undoing them while her hands pulled off his vest, then his shirt as he took a moment to allow her to push it over his head. He pulled her close again.

"I'll never let you go," he breathed.

* * *

Devona walked over to Siuil some time later. When she sat down beside him he could tell that she had decided to let him make his own mind up without crowding him. He looked across the endless peaks and valleys that were filled with snow and the tall evergreens that he found a balm to his eyes after the scorched earth of what remained of Ascalon. In some places hardy grasses could even been seen. He was comfortable in the silence. "What did the Prince want?" she asked. 

"To tell me to tell anyone that he and Rosa decided not to wait until Kryta," Siuil looked over to the back of the tent. "Have you seen Rosa?"

"Yes," she raised a brow. "Not clearly, but enough to see that she's tiny. Orion and Cynn took her in to Rurik. So… now that he's taken her in formally as more than his ward…"

Siuil sighed then, "Look, Devona…"

"You don't have to say anything," she laughed. "Unless you've made a decision now. I was actually only thinking about Rurik and Rosa. Gods, it even has a ring to it. I'm glad he's finally happy again. It's been a year since Althea was confirmed as dead… over two since she disappeared. He's moved on. I can see why she took his heart."

He smiled, "What is she like?"

"Tiny," answered Devona, using one hand to show where the small woman would come up on herself, and that hand only came up to Devona's chin. "She's about that tall on me, if that, from what I could see. Long dark hair, brushed and loose on her shoulders. I'm guessing Cynn or Orion must have put a sort of circlet on her head. She's not a part of the vanguard at all, or the fighting contingent. She's a civilian as far as I can see. Cynn says she has a scar on her face that's probably from the rock fall in the catacombs."

"So, she will be part of the caravan that Rurik will see through the Frost Gate tomorrow," Siuil smiled. "And he's doing it personally."

"Can you blame him?" Devona looked up into the night sky. "He feels he lost Althea when she left his sight and the safety of Ascalon City. He won't let it happen with Rosa."

He sighed again, "Well, it's his job to be decisive. Me… I can't do that. So… before you change the subject on me again, it is time we spoke of what we want."

She compressed her lips into a thin line, "I wasn't sure if he'd tell you or not. I thought I was just voicing something in confidence. But he said that if we wanted Ascalon to survive as a unique culture, we would have to remember ties that were left unexplored. Our family would have to become close knit."

"Meaning, in political speak," said Siuil. "He wants a population boom of Ascalons within Kryta. If we can help it, marry Ascalons for the first couple of generations. Make a new Ascalon in a new land. So he's matching up Ascalons with other Ascalons before we even get to Kryta. And this Rosa happened to be, perhaps, a bit too convenient for him to follow his own edict."

Devona looked over at Siuil in surprise, "You honestly think he'd do that?"

"I know he would, Devona," Siuil's tone was slightly dark. "He said so straight to my face," he sighed then. "But perhaps he is right. The line of Ascalon should not die out. And Rosa has brought a smile back to his eyes. I think he's chosen her for pure reasons, but we must be prepared for those will not think that and have a ready answer for those detractors. As well, we must aid him in any edict that comes of it."

"Become Ascalon's matchmakers?"

"If need be."

"We're in trouble if that's the case, Siuil," Devona snorted in derision. "I'm a poor matchmaker."

"I'm not any better."

She looked up at him, hopeful even while maintaining a certain amount of mischievousness in her gaze and significantly more in her tone, "Then…" she allowed her fingers to walk up his arm and to his shoulder. "Perhaps we should start by taking our own advice?"

He stared at her. The first reaction was shock at her boldness, then a bit of trepidation. Of what? He wasn't sure. Terryann wouldn't have any problems with the match. It was as if he was afraid of being caught with her, not being able to explain why… of losing something else at the same time. He sighed then, seemingly deflating and not sure what he was supposed to do. "Its Melina, isn't it," asked Devona quietly. "Her memory still haunts you. Do you feel that you'd cheat on her if you were to let yourself be with me?"

"No…" retorted Siuil. "Yes."

"You think she'd want you to be alone?" asked Devona. "Look, I can keep my distance for now. But I can't wait around for forever."

With that Devona walked away, leaving Siuil alone on a bluff that suddenly felt very lonely and very chilly.

* * *

The next day, the heroes took the high ground to guide through the caravans through the Frost Gate. Siuil waved at Cynn who would also go with Rurik and the refugees as they took the road. Siuil led the way as they explored the way to where they could the explosions and feel the dull thuds as the Stone Summit siege weaponry hammered away at the Deldrimor dwarves' defenses. Soon he could hear them shouting as they noticed the human caravan. He looked over at Terryann, who then took over the scouting with her large cat. Her attacks would take the dwarves more by surprise than Siuil's would. 

He waited until he heard the surprised shouts of the dwarves as she peppered them arrows. Once he heard the movement of heavily armored dwarves through snow, he signaled to Devona and Stefan and all three rushed in.

Soon the group stood on a cleared path in the dwarven fortress above the Frost Gate Pass. The dwarves lay dead. Devona quickly dispatched the Stone Summit Engineer that had been besieging both Grooble's Gulch and the caravan.

Siuil saw Rurik wave that they had been successful.

They then followed the conveniently shoveled out path to the next knot of dwarves. As they crouched to watch, both Terrence's and Terryann's cats began to act out of sorts. Terryann and Terrence looked at each other and then Terryann asked, "What is with you?"

Illaesa made her way to a back way, and then walked back. Cambe sat down right where Illaesa had walked back from. Terrence walked over to scold Cambe for being so willful, but nocked an arrow and let fly. The group ran to join him as Ettins began to pour out a previously unseen ice cave. Siuil cut them down with his new sword, letting Devona use her hammer. Both Terryann and Terrence kept the Ettins unorganized with suppression fire. Finally, Terryann yelled, "Back! Orion is…!"

The spell went off as both fire and rock rained down from the sky. Siuil barely managed to move out of the way, but had to be impressed with how much that threw the Ettins into disarray. They tried without much success as either Terrence's or Terryann's arrows into their knees and legs hindered their movement. Soon they were dead or dying. Siuil and Stefan finished those that were not yet dead. Illaesa and Cambe both walked towards the cave, and then looked back to see if anyone were following. "I take it that's our path?" asked Siuil to Terryann.

"It would appear so," answered Terryann.

Terrence sighed, "Cambe, as usual, you're correct."

They walked into the Ice Cave and towards the rumbling of the siege weapons.

Cynn, Aidan and Rurik led the caravans through the pass. There had been a few close calls, but Cynn and Aidan had suppressed most of the dwarves with either arrows or fire. Each time the Vanguard on the high pass had then made to a siege weapon and taken it out. An eerie silence would descend after each time and they would cautiously move to the next point where siege weapon fire practically caused the ground to tremble. Rurik looked back to a caravan where Rosa walked in plain sight, the silver and steel circlet on her head denoting that she was his wife… and his Lady.

While he had lost the rank of Prince, the Vanguard and the people of Ascalon that had followed him had voted him their leader, and their Lord. It felt strange not to be called a Prince anymore, and strangely liberating. But now the worries that he imagined his father Adelburn had in Ascalon had descended on him, and being Lord Rurik of New Ascalon had lost its shine. But he was no quitter and knew that everyone was counting on him to lead him or her to salvation. Taking Rosa as his wife had been his first step. Now, when he called for them to marry and keep the line of Ascalon for as long as possible they would see that he had also taken his own law into himself.

It still concerned him that she chose to walk instead of ride like the other civilians. She had this inner core of strength that he found he admired and he leaned on it.

Even though he worried for her safety and wished she would ride, he exulted and used that strength to carry him, to inspire him. If anything happened to him in the future, New Ascalon would depend on her strength of will and her leadership to survive as next in line.

Seeing his glance, one of many, Cynn looked back to Rosa. "You want me to get her to ride in the caravan?" she asked.

Ordinarily Cynn would have just seen the look of concern and taken matters into her own hands, but Rurik seemed somewhat different the longer Rosa stayed out with them. Rurik shook his head, "No, Cynn, let her walk. The Lady must inspire others to greatness and lead with as much bravery as I. It… inspires… me as well. To see such strength in such as her makes me believe that I can do this. If she believes, then so must we all. No matter the odds, she has survived. No matter the odds, so shall we."

Cynn glanced at Aidan who only shook his head and smiled. "She does well," pointed out Aidan. "Not what I expected from the typical Ashford girl. If not for the Searing, I find it very possible that she could have entered the Ascalon Academy…"

Blinking in thought, Cynn looked back at her, something niggling in the back of her mind. Something Devona had said. Not able to connect it with the diminutive woman, she thought nothing of it.

Devona looked out over the ledge as Siuil pulled the level and the siege weapon fired. A door in the distance exploded. The dwarf they had just rescued said, "Good, now go get the plans."

While three of them stayed, those being Terryann, Stefan and Orion, with the dwarf, the others ran back down and out of the ravine, avoiding the siege weapon strikes to first kill the Engineers and clear another segment of the pass below for Rurik and the caravan. Then, while Terrence, the two cats and Mhenlo held off a wave of dwarves, Siuil, Devona and Alesia ran up and into the small fort to take on the small force of Stone Summit within. A short clash later, Alesia ran back to Terryann and the other dwarf and handed him the plans. "Good!" he exclaimed as he began to run down the hill and into the lower pass. "Thank you! I'll take these to the King."

They regrouped on the bridge above the lower pass. Rurik ran forward as Siuil watched and the caravan began to move forward. Siuil turned around just as the caravan came into sight and followed the others. Devona turned to him, "There's a gear in that village that will open the gate."

Siuil stopped, then turned to and entered the deserted village. The gear wasn't hard to find as it had been dropped in the snow near the center. He picked it up and ran back to them. Handing it over to Orion, he said, "You don't need your staff to fight, my friend. Use this gear. Go right, work your way left. We'll cover you."

The small gate opened and they ran to the three gear mechanisms that opened the Frost Gate. Fighting could be heard below and they saw Rurik an alarming distance from the others in the caravan, but considering Aidan and Cynn were keeping the dwarves suppressed, Orion didn't think about it. He had a mission. He ran to the first, the most right, gear and inserted the lever to activate it. Siuil and the others were true to their word, but he took the time to back them up with a Firestorm before running to the next one through the path they were carving for him. Again, he used the level to activate the mechanism.

Then he looked over to the third, and final, gear. Siuil frowned and said, "The cats will back you up. When you get the chance, run, then drop everything and get out of there."

"No problem," said Orion a bit nervously.

He held off until he saw a break and then he ran to the next one, the two cats pouncing on dwarves and knocking them off their feet before they could reach Orion. But what they could hold off was beginning to get alarmingly close to him. He got to the last gear and activated it. Making sure it was doing its job; he jumped over the edge of the ledge, landing in the soft snow beneath just as a dwarven hammer slammed into where he had been. The two cats followed him, much more nimbly than he had. He ran over to the caravan, and then began to cast Meteor Shower.

It went off and blew away a regiment of dwarves in between the caravan and Siuil's group. They ran down the convenient ramp the falling rocks left. With that, Orion's strength and energy left him and he felt Aidan pulling him to the caravan and lifting him into the cart. With that, everything went dark.

But the fight wasn't over.

Siuil ran down the caravan. "Where's Rurik?" he shouted as the caravan began to make its way past the Frost Gate.

Cynn pointed, and then turned to guide the caravan through.

Siuil turned just in time to see the avalanche of snow and rock fall on Rurik. Someone screamed from the caravan, "Rurik! _NO!_"

Siuil could see movement, and then Rurik's head and abdomen unburied itself. Blood ran down his face. "Get them out of here," he mouthed. "There's nothing you can do for me…"

Taking a step forward and lifting his sword, Siuil was about to disobey, but Rurik then shouted, "GO! There's nothing that can be done to save me! Don't let another die on this mountain. Just go, Siuil…"

Uncertainly, Siuil turned around, but then, he decided to turn around just long enough to see a dwarf behead Rurik with an axe. For a moment Siuil could not move for the shock he felt run through him. Finally, he turned around and ran after the caravan. Lady Rosa would now be in charge. She would need his support.

That was the only thing that kept one foot before the other as he walked behind the caravan into Beacon's Perch.

* * *

The meeting was a grim one once they had settled into Beacon's Perch. Greywind and Saberlin attempted to keep order in the ranks, but it was inevitable that a few of the Vanguard deserted. Unfortunately, they took some of the supplies with them. Saberlin sighed, as he looked over at Aidan, Terryann and Terrence, "I'd hate to ask this." 

"What is it?"

"A few of the soldiers deserted and took some of our supplies with them. Devona, Cynn and Mhenlo are outside of town. Can you meet with them and see what you can do to get those supplies back?" Saberlin sighed again, as he turned to them again. "Lord Rurik's death caused a rift in the ranks. Some are questioning the wisdom of even leaving, some the wisdom of moving on. It's not the leaving that bothers me. If people want to settle here with the Deldrimor, they can do so… it's the loss of our supplies. Bring those back to us."

"Aye sir," said Terrence as he followed Aidan out. "So… what now?"

"Meaning what?" asked Aidan.

"What about Lady Rosa? You think she'll be able to hold us together?" asked Terrence. "I've heard people cast doubt over her abilities."

"Are you one of them," asked Aidan quietly.

"No, not really," said Terrence. "I mean, I trusted the Prince enough to follow him out of Ascalon when I learned what was happening. I trust in his choice of Lady. If he believed that she would make a suitable wife and fellow leader, then I follow her as I followed him."

Aidan looked over at Terryann, "As he said. I feel that I can trust her as well. Why? What are your feelings on the matter?"

"The same as you, evidently," said Aidan. "Devona wanted me to ask to be sure. I saw Lady Rosa during our passage through Frost Gate. She walked beside the caravan, not in it, leading us with him. She helped in the defense in her own way, ran healing balms to the fighting men. She gained the respect of everyone that day."

The two La Runes blinked in surprise as they followed Aidan out of town. "When Rosa married Rurik, many said that they were a match. His death…" Aidan stopped. "That day that Rurik died, it was her you heard screaming his name."

They followed in silence until they met up with the others. "We have many miles to trek to get to the deserters," said Devona. "But Saberlin has assured us, as Cynn has, that Lady Rosa will not lead the rest of New Ascalon out of the mountains until she knows of our success and until we return. Siuil is leading refugees to the next point to Kryta. Come on, we have lots of land to cover and very little time…"

Lady Rosa stood up by the beacon on the very summit of the mountain that Beacon's Perch was famed for, looking out over the path south, and west. A dwarf stood by her side. Rosa now was dressed in a mid way noble dress, although she felt that if she wore too much dress it would hinder her movements. So she wore what she had found of Rurik's clothing, tucking and pulling it in by using belts. Captain Greywind had brought her a spare cloak of Rurik's. She still wore her wedding band, as well as the circlet. Lina, as well as a Necromancer called Eve, was now a permanent fixture at her side.

"My lady, Terrence and Terryann La Rune, and Aidan, have gone with Devona, Cynn and Mhenlo to retrieve the stolen supplies," he stopped as she looked over at him. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"No, Captain," she said. "There is not. What of this other hero, Siuil La Rune?"

"He is leading a group of refugees with Orion, Stefan, and a few of the others in the Vanguard," answered Greywind. "There is another small matter that needs your attention."

"Yes?" she asked.

"Old Mack's devourer requires a lot of meat to feed," said Greywind carefully as he saw the woman frown. "Should I order him to put his… pet… down?"

"No, have someone leave camp and kill juniper barks," she said. "I remember someone saying that the devourer… Joe?… was partial to the meat of the juniper bark. We need all the willing hands… or paws… pincers… anything, really… to aid us. We will not kill perfectly good pets who defend us simply for eating too much."

"Yes, my Lady," said Greywind. "Your wisdom is, again, a valuable aid to us. May your reign be long."

"It would be better had I no need to lead," she remarked as he left.

Greywind flinched, knowing what she meant. Rurik's death had been hard on her even as it had prompted her to lead in his stead. Many people thought she married him for his power. Even he had thought that but had changed his mind upon seeing her after Rurik's death had been confirmed by Siuil and Cynn. Rosa had crumbled into herself and Cynn had feared that it would cause her silence to resume. But Rosa had surprised them all when she drew on an inner core of strength to bring them this far even after the loss of Rurik's leadership. And now, with her leadership they would reach Kryta and finally settle.

Lina turned to Rosa, "What will we do once we reach Kryta?"

"We will still settle, as Rurik wanted us to do," answered Rosa as she began to walk back down to the house that the dwarven mayor had invited her to stay in instead of the tent. "Then, once we are settled I will relinquish my role as your Lady and pass the Lordship to Captain Greywind. I have no wish to lead. I will wander instead. I want to know who I am, why I feel so different from everyone else. I might travel back to Old Ascalon and see if I can find some trace of who I am. Someone who knows me must have survived. I will find them. I will find Kasha Blackblood and ask her to take me to where she found me."

She walked down into the house and after hiding in her room, she slid down to sit on the floor, "Rurik… why did you have to leave me?"


	7. Chapter Six

P A R T T W O

Rebirth

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

A week had passed and now they had moved the camp from the frigid mountains of the Shiverpeaks to the warmth of a sandy beach and surroundings so green that it almost hurt to gaze on. Siuil had to swallow each time he looked outside of his tent. All one could see was deep, dark greens, some flashes of bright colors as birds of every description and others he'd never seen flew by. The sky was a shade of royal blue and the sands were so white they reminded him of the white raiment Mhenlo often wore.

Still, it was much better than the harsh cold of the Shiverpeaks and by far better than the dead land of Ascalon. Siuil looked out and saw a flash of a guild cape that the familiarity of which drew him out of his tend and into the bright sunlight. He was about to walk over to the person when he saw Eve and Orion walk over to her. Eve bowed slightly while Orion bowed his head. A heavy pain settled as he remembered, too harshly, Rurik's death and remembered that the one who now wore his guild cape in his memory was his late wife, Lady Rosa.

It was the first time he had ever seen her, and now he knew what they meant. With a chuckle, he realized that out of necessity she still wore Rurik's tunics and that given the size difference they wore like short dresses or a very long tunic on her. Rosa was indeed a tiny woman and the tunics that had fit Rurik were much too large on her small frame. But she insisted on wearing her sash belts to cinch it in. The neck was wide and stayed just on her shoulders although she had laced it tightly to keep it from slipping off her shoulders and around her waist. The short cape on Rurik wore like a longer cape or a short cloak on her.

The credit to her fashionable eye was that she made it work. She had to. A trunk containing clothes for most of the women had fallen over a cliff in the trip through Shiverpeak. However, most women still had other trunks to fall back on. Rosa had not. Rurik would have arranged for replacement clothing, but now he was dead. And the ever practical minded Rosa, instead of throwing his clothes away or distributing clothes and without any for herself had taken Rurik's clothing and did what she could to salvage it for her own use and some of the other less fortunate women. The men hadn't lost their clothing, after all. With a smile, Siuil knew that Rurik might have been less than pleased with this arrangement, but since he wasn't around to tell her not to, Rosa simply did what she felt was best.

Eve walked away and Rosa went back into her own tent. Obviously something wasn't going as planned and he could tell just by the way the small woman had thrown the tent flap to the side that she didn't like it and was rather angered by it.

Which meant it was only a matter of time before Captain Greywind would be approaching him to help fix it. With a sigh, Siuil took that as his clue to go back inside his own tent and begin donning his armor.

He was right, not two minutes later Greywind's voice called from outside, "Siuil? Are you there?"

"Yes, I am," answered Siuil, rolling his eyes.

Sometimes his own predictions surprised even him. But New Ascalon needed him and so he went out to greet his friend. "What is it?" asked Siuil.

"The White Mantle is refusing entrance into Lion's Arch," answered Captain Greywind grimly. "In fact, we have a large problem on our hands."

"Why don't I like this?" asked Siuil.

"Well, none of us do," Greywind sighed. "I've been told by a White Mantle Seeker that for the past few years they've been having trouble with the Undead coming out of the swamps. At first, it was just a few. Then small patrols. Then those patrols got larger. A few months ago, they started to come out in swarms."

"Does Kristal know this?" Siuil's concern was that the former Krytan woman, and his sister in law, would be a little more than heart broken to learn that her homeland had problems similar to the Charr.

"Yes, she does," answered Greywind. "She's by the path leading to Lion's Arch waiting for you with Devona."

Siuil laughed, realizing that this had been probably planned for a few hours now. "Well, I guess now we have to beat down a few undead to get our new home, eh?"

He followed Captain Greywind to Devona and the others. Akara stood there again. For a moment this gave Siuil pause. Akara Nikhiora had been presumed dead in the Shiverpeak and not seen since before the Frost Gate. No one could have gotten past the Stone Summit either before… or after. And Siuil knew she had not been part of the caravan. He stopped as he reached them and said to her, "I find it interesting that you're here again."

An unconcerned shrug met his question but the next voice heard behind him made his teeth clench. "I see that the blood oath was completely unnecessary."

Siuil's eyes thinned and he turned around to face Lynn Matheri who approached with Armin Saberlin. "I never thought I'd see you again," said Siuil coldly. "And if I did I know I swore to kill you for what you failed to do."

"And yet I don't see Farrah Cappo trying to kill Little Thom," responded Lynn smoothly. "Focus on what we will have to do and do not let me interfere with that. Akara and I have other business in Kryta than your issue with the White Mantle."

Akara walked over to him, however, her own eyes were thinning at Lynn's words. No doubt he had kept his own counsel on where ever they were going and not even told her a word. The Mesmer in Black then turned his back on Siuil. Inside, he seethed. The utter lack of concern was rather trying, but as it was, Siuil wasn't the one who got to test Lynn's defenses as an arrow flew towards his undefended back.

The man whirled around and pointed the crystal of his staff and the arrow simply stopped in mid air, and then fell uselessly to the ground, burnt to black char. Siuil looked over at an astonished Terryann who lowered her bow, her eyes wide. She wasn't the only one surprised. It wasn't as if the staff itself stopped the arrow. No, Siuil had heard the short incantation and knew enough about magic to know that it had been Lynn himself. But no magic he had ever seen or heard of was capable of that. Lynn coldly looked up at Terryann, "Shooting a man in the back is a very, very dishonorable thing to do, young lady. How much better are you to me to actually not only conceive of the act, but also allow it birth in the form of firing your arrow. You are very lucky that I do not react with lethal force like I might have in a younger day. Do it again… and I will."

With that Lynn turned and walked away, Akara following closely behind.

When they were out of earshot Aidan turned to Terryann, "That was a perfect shot."

"I know," was Terryann's near silent answer. "But… how?"

Cynn shook her head, "I've heard of spell casters like that. They're rare and usually Elementalists first before any other profession. In fact, there was this Pyromancer in Ascalon who could do that. She'd time a Flare to hit the arrow mid-flight. But there was never anything left of the arrow to look at after."

"Well," Siuil thought after a moment. "I'd still come good on that Blood Oath, but for now I must agree with Arya that he's a better ally than an enemy. One as powerful as that will be extremely useful."

Contrary to what others would do in the light of Lynn's little show, Siuil was not impressed. As Cynn said it had been a mere parlor trick. His reflexes were a bit quicker than Siuil had given the frail man, but those could be overcome. But Siuil was a pragmatic man not given to sudden rash actions and could see that Lynn Matheri was a potentially powerful ally, if one to keep at arm's length. He nodded to the others, "Come on, let's find this Hablion and see why we can't enter Lion's Arch."

* * *

Akara was also extremely curious as to the nature of Lynn's sudden interest in Kryta. "So… where are we going?" she asked after they had traveled north for a while. 

"There must be another, less accessed entrance to Lion's Arch," answered Lynn. "All we must do is find it. Tell me, why the sudden name change?"

Akara thought about it for a moment, "I don't know. Why did you change your name? Like, I only changed my surname. You changed your entire name. I had a hard time connecting this name to your real one… and then finding you."

Lynn snorted as they came to another beach with a dock in the distance. Sitting down on the sand and closing his eyes for a moment, he said, "There are no 'enemies' in the area. Sit, Akara, we can camp here for now."

She looked up at the sun that was high in the sky. "But it's still daylight…"

Seeing him use driftwood and then a low-level fire spell to light a fire on the beach, she then saw him take water from the freshwater spring. A pouch was pulled from a hidden inner pocket and he shook out some herbs into the cup while he waited for the water to boil. "Oh, your tea," she said, then, because no one could accuse her of not remembering a topic once on it, she continued. "So… the name?"

"Lynn is a shortened form of my name, Akara," he answered after a moment of poking a stick into the fire. "Matheri as well. In fact, it is the Elven form of my name. So, I have not really changed my name at all."

"Yeah, it just sounds completely Elven now," she laughed. "Which is funny, considering that you're human."

"Indeed," he sighed. "So, your turn. Why did you change your name?"

"Oh, well, uh, you see," she started and then stopped. "You haven't changed a bit, you know that, Majere?"

He rolled his eyes, "And neither have you."

"But… you look different. Like, I mean, you still have the white hair and all, but you aren't the Golden Boy any more… and your eyes are normal," she pointed out. "And you don't have the same staff anymore."

"You changed the subject," he chided.

Akara poked at the fire for a while, then watched as he used the boiling water to steep his tea. He still had a while to wait while it steeped and also cooled enough to drink without scalding his mouth. "That shit _still_ stinks," she waved her hand by her face as if to emphasize her point.

A laugh answered her comment, "You think it would be any different?"

A comfortable silence descended as they watched the waves lap on the white beach. Lynn, whose real name was in fact Raistlin, sipped his tea as he half lay, half sat facing the water. Akara sat off to the side, also watching the waves. He finished his tea and laid back, hands behind his head as he watched the clouds. Akara noticed this. It was unusual for him to be so relaxed and unconcerned about things. "You didn't actually have some 'important journey', did you, Majere?" she realized.

"No," his voice was rough from almost being asleep. "I just had to get away from everyone in that camp… and from the infernal heroic antics of the La Rune family."

She chuckled at this, "Can't stand them, can you?"

"Siuil reminds me a bit of my brother. Terryann a bit of my sister. I have not seen Xiyra lately…"

"Consider it done," said Xiyra as she walked up to them.

Raistlin opened his eyes and regarded Xiyra, covering his face with one hand. "Can I not have one moment of peace in this place?" he muttered in frustration, and then said clearly. "What is it you want, Dame La Rune?"

"Lady Rosa sent me to find you and everyone told me that they saw you and Akara heading out this way," answered Xiyra coldly. "Imagine my surprise when I learned that you were still walking upon Tyria's face."

"Not for lack of trying," was his wry response. "Very well, I'll go."

Raistlin turned to Akara; "You may come with me if you wish."

"Lady Rosa did not send for her," said Xiyra as she walked with them.

"Oh? That's too bad," Akara watched as Xiyra's face went a bit beet red.

"Fine, come," Xiyra sighed. "I don't mind. In fact, from what I heard, you're capable and willing. A hero in your own way… even if you don't like the term."

They entered the camp and Xiyra motioned them to the tent, following them. She was about to head back out to lead the last of the refugees from Beacon's to Kryta when Lady Rosa herself exited the camp. "Where have you been?" asked Rosa to Lynn.

Lynn bowed to Rosa, as did Akara. Xiyra still watched in wordless shock. She could not believe her eyes. Lady Rosa was every bit as small as reported. She had the very same dark red hair as reported. It was long, and tied back in a loose bun, her silver circlet on her head. But it was her eyes; which were green eyes like her Uncle Siuil's.

Lady Rosa was no other than her eldest cousin, presumed dead in the Searing—Selena La Rune.

Now, though, Selena was known as Lady Rosa of New Ascalon and Rurik's widow. Xiyra stood transfixed in shock, not sure if what she was seeing was actually truth or some sort of hallucination brought on by wishful thinking. There was no arguing that Lady Rosa was definitely the splitting image of Selena….

Xiyra thought about what was known about Lady Rosa. One fact, Kasha Blackblood had found Rosa in what was left of the catacombs in Ashford and, since she had no ritual scarring like most Necromancers and had been a flush and reasonably healthy young woman, though that Rosa had been a civilian. Selena had presumably died in the Catacombs trying to protect the people of Ashford. She had always preferred being natural to the usual Necromancer fancy of ritual scarring and looking as dead as the undead they used in their magic.

Fact two was that Selena had always been a quiet, introspective sort. Rosa, until her marriage, had never been known to speak at all. Another thing was that, depending on her injuries, Selena may not remember who she actually was. And so, named Rosa by Kasha, she lived her new life among Rurik's family in Old Ascalon.

Lynn Matheri and Akara Nikhiora then left the camp.

Xiyra walked up to Captain Greywind, mouth dry, "Was that woman Lady Rosa?"

"Yes, she was," said Greywind. "You haven't met her yet?"

"No…" said Xiyra.

"What's wrong, you look as if you've seen a ghost?" he chuckled. "She isn't busy right now, would you like to meet her? I'm sure she'd be interested in your progress."

Xiyra looked at the closed tent flap as if she could see through it, remembering life before the Searing, life when Selena had been just Selena. She smiled, even as tears began to form. "I'd like to, yes," said Xiyra. "Very much."

Captain Greywind called inside, "Lady Rosa, Dame Xiyra La Rune would like an audience."

"Send her in," came a voice Xiyra had known for as long as she could remember.

Entering the tent, and then kneeling in front of the woman that was her cousin, Xiyra looked up and felt as if she were being flooded with memories. Sometimes they had played games like that. They would take turns being Queens and Warriors, until Terryann had decided she liked having a bow in her hands more than a sword and Selena had decided to pretend that she could raise the dead into minions. Then their games took a more dangerous edge…

They had always known, even then, that they would never be weavers or housewives. So they had made a pact that if one needed something that the others would always be there. They would attempt to take professions that would not be redundant. That was when they were old enough to enroll in school. Selena had started out as a monk, but Munne saw a greater potential in the catacombs. Terryann, a few years later began to follow her Uncle into the forests around Wizard's Folly… and Xiyra herself had learned swordplay from Siuil.

"What is it?" asked Rosa. "You have been staring at me for a few minutes."

"… My Lady, I have escorted all but one last group from Kryta to here," said Xiyra after a moment. "I was about to leave, but thought you would appreciate a report on my progress."

"I do," answered Rosa as she sighed. "How many casualties?"

"Very few, Lady, I am also a Monk," she answered, _But you knew that… or you would if you were still our Selena…_

For a moment it was Rosa's turn to regard her. "I know you from somewhere… have we met?"

"I am from Ashford, from where I understand her Ladyship is from…" choked out Xiyra, barely able to speak. "I must confess something…"

"Indeed?" came Rosa's reply.

"I do know you," said Xiyra, looking up while she stood to tower over her cousin, as she always had. "We grew up together. Your name isn't Rosa…" Xiyra's voice fell to a whisper. "It's Selena… Selena La Rune…" her voice grew stronger again, even though it was full of emotion. "Daughter of Siuil and you are my cousin, my elder by a mere year and a half. We lived in a house beside each other in Ashford."

Rose reached up to pull Xiyra's face down closer to her, "You are Krytan, are you not? But you wear the insignia of the Vanguard…"

"Yes, my mother is Kristal La Rune, my father is Terrence," answered Xiyra.

"But yet, I see a resemblance. You and I share the same eyes, the same hair," said Rosa in awe. "How could this have been missed, Dame La Rune…" then shyly, "Xiyra."

"I don't know," said Xiyra joyfully as she hugged her cousin. "But that is past, we have you back… and we always did. That makes me happy."

Selena pushed her back suddenly, "My father is Siuil La Rune. Oh Gods, what have I done? I have sent my sister and my father, my Aunt, my Uncle… friends… into grave danger."

"Your father should be fine," Xiyra felt a thread of fear strike. "But, if it makes you feel better I can go and find him."

"No," said Selena as she turned to look in the mirror, playing with the cloak she wore that had Rurik's guild insignia on the back of the red cape, embroidered in gold. "As much as I want to keep you here, I know that I now have a big responsibility beyond just our family. I need you to finish escorting the last of the refugees here. I will have to trust, as I have before, in the abilities of Siuil to get the job done and return."

She turned back to Xiyra, "But then… then we can have our reunion when we are successful and have our settlement here in Kryta. Now go and return to me. I want to remember my true past and meet my family again."

* * *

Siuil followed the Justicar Hablion into the swamp, swinging his hammer. He had learned early on that his sword was a bit useless on the undead which had no blood. But, they had plenty of bones that could be crushed. The group had split up with Devona, Cynn, Mhenlo, Aidan, Orion Elek and Lina heading off to find a lost Orrian Text for a translator and leaving Siuil, Terrence, Terryann, Akruan Soulblesser, Arya Bladedancer and Alesia Baptiste to find the Justicar Hablion. 

From that point, Siuil's group followed Hablion and his White Mantle regiment into the swamps and was instantly set upon by the undead. Siuil swung his hammer into a ghoul, barely avoiding being hamstrung. This knocked the misshapen creature away to be dispatched by a White Mantle Seeker

Arya jogged up another hill to save Alesia who had been trying to keep another Seeker alive, but not exactly succeeding in keep herself alive. When another wave came out of a cul de sac, Siuil, seeing all of the White Mantle but for Hablion fall to be raised again as enemy minions, wasn't sure if they were going to survive either when a war cry from Devona turned the tide in their favor.

The fight lasted a few moments more, and then they pushed the undead back and into the cul de sac. Finally, this brought them against a tall undead that knocked Hablion to the ground. This was no small feat considering the size of Hablion who towered over Siuil. Siuil rushed in to cover the fallen man as he scrabbled to his feet again. Arya slashed at the legs of the undead boss while Cynn and Orion rained fire down on his head.

Terrence called out, "I'm out of arrows…"

Half of the suppressing fire ended, then a few moments later, Terryann and Aidan cried out, "I'm also out of arrows!"

With that the suppressing fire ended and the Undead were able to temporarily get a foothold again. This pushed back and forth until both Terryann and Terrence, also being warriors, rushed into battle. Terryann wielded a short sword, also harrying the back of his knees, while Terrence, preferring an axe, kept trying to take off limbs that would stray too close. Aidan, not exactly known for close range fighting, grabbed a fallen Seeker's quiver and began to use what arrows he could salvage from the field, and again, they pushed back their foe.

Siuil landed a few good hits to the undead's chest, then Akruan finished his spell at the same time Lina finished hers.

A bright flash of light blinded them all for a second, and then Siuil said as he blinked it away, "Where'd he go?"

"Holy Retribution," said Akruan. "Gets them every time…"

No undead were left and Hablion surveyed the damage, his deep voice bouncing off the valley's walls. "Your aid today is appreciated," he walked to a dead White Mantle, knelt down. "Be at peace brother. May your soul find rest in the Mists."

He stood, "Since you were true to your word, I will also be true to my word. Your request for entry into Lion's Arch is granted. Come, you need rest and soon your people will need a place to stay."

They followed Hablion out of the swamp as he explained the full situation, "As you can see, the situation in Kryta is dire, perhaps as dire as that you left in Ascalon. While we have not had to face the destruction of our homeland, we have had to face swarms of undead from the swamps."

Siuil sighed as they left the dank swamp and stepped onto the white sand as they walked on the beach to Lion's Arch. "Where do they come from?"

"We are not sure," admitted Hablion. "But rumors fly that they are the 'survivors' of the Fall of Orr. We are not sure, but whatever the case, the problem with the Undead still exists and may destroy us someday unless we do something."

As Lion's Arch came into view, Hablion inclined his head and said, "But, although I not privy to the exact details, I have heard that my fellows in the White Mantle are doing something to combat the undead swarms. I just do not know what."

The gate of Lion's Arch opened here as the wooden drawbridge came down and they entered Lion's Arch. "Welcome to Lion's Arch, heroes of Ascalon."

Hablion took his leave and Siuil sighed as he looked around. Cynn leaned up on her tip toes then settled back down on her feet, "Come on, Mhenlo, I want to go shopping in the market. Come with me."

She then dragged him off before he really had a chance to object. Devona chuckled. "How's that for insistent?" asked Arya. "Speaking of insistent, Siuil, we can now check on the status of our Guild Hall. I see the Ferry from here. Now that your duty to your nation is done, I need you to fulfill your duty to your Guild and aid me in retaking our Guild Island.

Siuil frowned, "But my duty is not done!"

Devona sighed, "She's right, Siuil. Lady Rosa told us this is the last mission until she called for us again. We can find our own way to the Settlement, if Terrence would do us the honor?"

"I would be happy to," said Terrence. "Unless Arya requires my services as well?"

"No, if Terryann is willing to come I do not need your services as of yet, Terrence," answered Arya. "Very good then, Siuil, Terryann, we leave for the Guild Island tomorrow. It is a trip of many weeks so provision yourself well. I also expect resistance as given how long we have been away, another Guild may have taken our Hall from us."

Akruan sighed and said, "I'll make sure there is plenty of herbs for the trip, Arya. Siuil, Terryann, I will see you tomorrow on that ship."

Akruan then walked into the market where Cynn and Mhenlo had disappeared. Devona stretched and said, "Well, Siuil, come back to us. Terrence, I'll see you tomorrow. I'd like to see what the local armorers have for armor, so I am also taking my leave."

Siuil, on a spur of the moment, grabbed Devona's hand as she walked away, "I will come back, you know."

Devona felt her heart skip a beat as she saw Siuil's hand in hers. "I know," she whispered. "I will be waiting."

* * *

It took a few weeks but the Ascalon Settlement, known as New Ascalon, grew and then established itself in North Kryta. Greywind surveyed the new surroundings as Lady Rosa did as well. She looked at him, "Captain." 

"Yes, my Lady?" he asked.

"I wish to step down," she said. "I have done my duty and brought us to Kryta, established New Ascalon and we have built our new homes. I wish to find out who I truly am and to do that, I have learned that I must travel to my…"

She stopped and Greywind looked down at her, puzzled, "My Lady, no, there is still much to be done and who else would lead us?"

"You would do well," she smiled. "And there is not much to be done that hasn't already been done."

A commotion to the south caused them to turn as a villager ran up to them, "My lady, Captain, Devona returns with the others of her team, plus Terrence La Rune."

Rosa felt a small part of her shrink in fear. A part of her needed to know the truth while another feared that Xiyra had simply been slightly delusional and seen a close resemblance… but that being all it was. Cynn ran up to Rosa and curtseyed. "My Lady Rosa," said Cynn. "I'm glad to see you well."

"And I you, Cynn," answered Rosa with a small nod of her head.

Then came the moment she'd feared and anticipated as Devona walked up to them, the Ranger, Terrence and his large Melandru's Stalker beside her. Mhenlo hung back, talking to Eve and Alesia. Terrence, not realizing that whom he saw was also Lady Rosa, ran up to her and hugged her so fiercely that he picked her up off the ground. "I can't believe it!" he exclaimed as he set her down again, cupping her chin in his hand. "But I don't understand. I never saw you in the caravan…"

Cynn backed off a bit as Devona also looked at her closely, "By the Gods, I can't believe it… you live! This is a good omen… Mhenlo!"

Mhenlo walked over, saw his old classmate from Ashford and his jaw dropped as well, and he breathed, "Dwayna be praised that you survived… Devona is correct, this is a good omen."

Raising her hand, Cynn said, "Can someone please tell me what in the Underworld is going on here?"

Devona turned to Cynn, "I thought you knew…"

"Knew what?" asked Greywind, curious.

Mhenlo pointed at Rosa, "Captain, I'd like to meet one of Ascalon's greatest heroes, also daughter, niece, sister and cousin of some of Ascalon's greatest heroes. This young lady is Selena La Rune, the lost daughter of Siuil. His eldest, thought dead in the catacombs of Ashford when she tried to save her neighbors by sheltering them in the catacombs when the Searing struck."

Greywind and Cynn turned to Rosa, and then turned to Terrence. Greywind asked Terrence, "Is this true? Is she your niece?"

"Oh, aye, she is…" breathed Terrence, unable to stop smiling. "Kristal is going to be so happy to see that we have found another of our family, still alive, still kicking despite all odds."

Captain Greywind grew quite serious, "Then I have news…"

"No, I will tell them," interrupted Selena. "I can not remember any of you. I cannot remember past the Searing and waking up in the care of Kasha Blackblood. Until Xiyra saw me just before we were all admitted into Lion's Arch, I did not even know my true name. You have known me as Lady Rosa of New Ascalon, the widow of your fallen Prince. My husband."

Terrence stopped smiling, as did Devona. Cynn said, "That's going to have repercussions…"

"Why?" asked Aidan.

"Because, everyone will accuse the La Runes of being power mad and seeing the only way to secure power as through the prince," explained Cynn. "Look at the honors bestowed upon them, and now Siuil's eldest daughter turns up, conveniently lacking her memory, as the late Prince Rurik's wife. Surely you can see where this will lead."

"That is why I am stepping down," said Selena. "I can see where this will lead, and I cannot bear it."

Terrence listened to Selena, whom he also knew as Lady Rosa. "But, surely most will realize the truth of the matter."

"Oh, some will, those who have seen the heroism of the La Runes," said Cynn. "But some, who would have something to gain by her fall, would prefer them not to."

Devona nodded her agreement, "We will have to play this carefully."

Selena insisted, "I will not hide who I am now that I know the truth. Hiding it would make it seem like I have something to hide."

"She is correct," conceded Greywind. "And if we play that right, we can win those who would be fence sitters onto our side and they would support her."

"I am still stepping down," said Selena. "I have done as Rurik and I promised. We are here, we have a settlement. It is time. I appoint you, Greywind, as my successor…"

"You don't have that choice," chided Cynn. "If you step down, that's up to New Ascalon. But why step down?"

She looked out to the northern sea, "Because I could not bear the shame of not only having Rurik's name smeared, but also my family. Not now. Things have changed too much…" she sighed as she turned to them all, her hand slipping to her stomach. "Because I am pregnant with Rurik's heir."

A heavy silence descended on the group as they looked at each other, even Greywind seemed shocked. Cynn laughed nervously, "Now that changes things…"


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Chapter Seven**_

The statement practically hung in the air and the group now standing in the Ascalon Settlement could only stand there and take it in. Terrence was perhaps the most shocked. Too many little shocks leading up to this one caused the man to sit down on the grass right where he was. Cambe leaned up against him, all but cooing and head butting him out of it. It was Captain Greywind that broke the silence, "Pregnant?"

Selena nodded, "Indeed. It was not confirmed until I had not one but two Healers confirm it. Given the time and how far along I am, there is no doubt as to the father. Not that I've exactly been with anyone else… nor do I have any wish to. I am indeed carrying Rurik's child. I am, given the time he and I spent with each other, over three months along. The only reason we can guess that I have not begun to overtly show how pregnant I am is that I wear very loose clothing and that it is my first child."

Terrence nodded, "It is your first child… and by our Prince… Selena, have you any idea what that means?"

"It means _nothing_," her reply was harsh. "I was there when Rurik was cast out of Ascalon, disowned by King Adelburn for simply speaking the truth. That was the first time I began to shake myself out of the fog I had fallen into after the Searing."

She closed her eyes. "I do not wish Adelburn to know. Although, it's not as if we can simply report to him," she said, when she opened them again.

"But, if the King knew, perhaps he would recant…" pointed out Devona. "He loved Rurik… and although I find that him disowning Rurik was too harsh—which is why I followed Rurik—you can't seriously say that you would deny the King the knowledge of his coming grandchild? His first grandchild?"

Selena sighed, "Even if I did not ask you to not tell Adelburn, how would you tell him this? The Stone Summit would not allow you to pass back to Ascalon, and if you were, how then would you return if Adelburn charged you with bringing my child and me back to Ascalon. Not that I would go back. Earlier, when I did not know my true name, I planned on returning. But now I know which way I must go. My father is heading to the Northern Canthan Isles to liberate his Guild's Hall. When I leave New Ascalon to Lord Greywind, I shall travel to this Guild Island and reunite with my family. That is my wish."

Devona sighed, "As you wish, my Lady, but… Lord Greywind?" she turned to Greywind. "When did she make you Lord?"

Greywind sighed, "She's stepping down and leaving me in charge."

"You can't!" Devona exclaimed.

"My thoughts exactly, Lady Selena," said Cynn. "Like, come on, the people love you and will love you more for that piece of news. Your child could be the first born in this new land. How joyous is that?"

"I did my duty, I saw us here," reiterated Selena. "Now I step down."

"Yeah, right, and leave old wind bag here in charge?" Cynn pointed to Greywind, patting him on the arm. "No offense or anything, but you can lead a few men but what do you know of leading a community?"

Greywind glared at Cynn, "As much as I don't like the way it was delivered, our young—and rude—friend here has a point. I don't know anything of leading a community. You must remain our Lady of New Ascalon. Much needs to be done and you are the woman to do it. The people, even the detractors, cannot argue that your leadership brought us from Shiverpeak to Kryta successfully."

Selena sighed, closed her eyes for a second, "For now, perhaps. Uncle Terrence… when my father returns to the mainland, you will send him to me, will you not?"

"You've spent too much time in court, my Lady," Terrence smiled. "But I'd be happy to."

* * *

Siuil watched as the waves broke on the beach of the Guild Island. Many of the denizens of the Island were Guild Members or their families. Some were retired. All were relieved when Arya Bladedancer sent the last of the opposing Guild packing from the Island. A few stayed but they were willing to stay under the banner of the Knights of the Shadow Empire. These few were older and did not want to leave, or they were too old to leave. 

Arya could be a cold-hearted bitch when she wanted to be, but her response had been a shrug and a comment, "They didn't fight me, they ran because they knew they were no match. No, they are simply civilians now and if they wish to stay, they swear loyalty to me and no other. Or they die."

Most took the option to live and swear loyalty to a new Guild Leader.

Others rowed away in rickety boats to the other islands that could be seen on the horizon.

That had been a few weeks ago. A runner ran into Siuil's yard calling as the boy ran up to him, "Sir Siuil, sir Siuil!"

"What?" asked Siuil.

"A ship is in harbor, there's a Krytan lady dressed in clothes like other Ascalons," he said, before running back.

Chuckling, Siuil knew of only one woman who was dressed in Ascalon clothing but in fact very Krytan, Kristal La Rune. He walked from the valley in between the village by the docks and the massive stone Guild Castle. The island reminded Siuil of Ascalon, often painfully so. Arya had preserved the Ascalon way of making homes and the castle in the center of the island looked very much like Adelburn's in Old Ascalon. In fact, Siuil's new house on the island was exactly as he had left his old one in Ascalon before the Searing.

Kristal stood on the boat with a woman warrior that had been assigned to her as protection by Arya. The woman wore similar armor to Arya, only it covered far more. That, and it wasn't multi-colored but in fact silver instead. She did not wear her helm and braided blonde hair fell past her shoulders. Siuil nodded to the woman known only as Demon Slayer outside the guild, but Marion Brandon to those in the guild. Siuil stood in the crowd, and he saw Arya walk onto the ramp, bow slightly, and say, "Greetings, Ambassador La Rune. Welcome to the KSE Guild Island."

Kristal kneeled, "I humbly ask permission to step foot on your guild's grounds."

Arya walked up to her, and by the elbows stood her back up again, then took both her hands in hers. "Forgive my lack of decorum, but are you kidding? Any member of the La Rune family is welcome on our Island," said Arya as she led Kristal and Marion from the ship. With a wave of her hand, Arya began to introduce the more prominent guild members that also happened to be there. "Guild Members! This is Kristal La Rune, Ambassador of New Ascalon. She is welcome here."

A few waved, while those more used to courtly functions bowed. Then the mess began. "Hi, I'm Shala…"

"—Welcome to the Guild Island, I'm Io Lukas… hey, Akruan, get your big feet off my toes!"

"Greetings Ambassador, my name is Akruan Soulblesser, you may remember me from Asca… hey, take your turn, you imbecile…!"

"Never mind the stuffy monk, dear, my name is Lewie," said one other Mesmer in the back as she took Kristal's arm while ignoring Demon Slayer's glare. "Bugger off and give the poor woman air! You'll all have an opportunity to meet her later! Now, where did Siuil get to?"

Arya laughed, and using her greater height saw Siuil trying to get in, but saw him shrug his shoulders, as he didn't want to wade through the sea of people surrounding his sister in law as she was guided to the Guild Hall. Once they were in the gates, and those gates closed against the civilians, Kristal breathed a sigh of relief as the population of the people around her dissipated somewhat. "I didn't expect such a warm welcome," she admitted.

"You get used to it," said Siuil now that he had a chance to greet her. "Kristal, it is good to see you again."

Kristal hugged her brother in law, and then pulled back. "You're not in armor… but regular clothing again. Peacetime suits you, Siuil."

Siuil scratched his head, "Yeah, well, I couldn't wear it and work on my house at the same time. What news from New Ascalon."

"Well, there is good news and there is bad news," Kristal pursed her lips. "The bad news is that the Undead are a constant threat… and that has caused a bit of trouble with the bog skale population."

"Uh oh," said Siuil. "That's not good."

"Terrence took care of it at Captain Greywind's request," said Kristal. "Now, we almost lost Rurik's widow as our leader, but she decided that instead of stepping down as she had planned, she would stay on. Thankfully. Captain Greywind can lead in a time of war, but running a community requires a community leader, not a military one. But the Lady is also of a military mindset, much to all of our surprise…"

"Really?" Siuil lifted his brows. "That's good."

"Yes, indeed…" Kristal went silent and Arya began to walk beside her.

"So, what's the problem?" asked Arya.

"The Lady is pregnant with Rurik's child. At this point, I would imagine four months pregnant and she is showing."

"But that's a good thing!" exclaimed Akruan. "Rurik has an heir, even after his death."

"There's more, notice how I have avoided her name?" asked Kristal.

Arya tapped a finger on her chin when they came to a stop in the plaza outside the Hall. "I had noticed that."

"Her name is not Rosa, it would seem," Kristal seemed to go a bit monotone as she gazed at Siuil calculatingly. "It is Selena."

Siuil stopped walked and turned to gaze at Kristal as the pieces of the puzzle suddenly fell all too clearly into place. "Selena?" he whispered. "My Selena?"

Kristal nodded, "She does not remember anything before the Searing, so when you return to Kryta, take things slow. Also keep in mind that the girl is with child—Rurik's child. The rules are now very, very different when dealing with her. At anytime she can revert to being 'Lady Rosa', and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it. She did it a few times when I think she felt Terrence was being too pushy. And trust me, her time with Rurik and among the court of Ascalon shows. Her voice and her face may be Selena La Rune, but her bearing and speech is noble Ascalon blood. Even, I daresay, Royal Ascalon. She is Prince Rurik's widow and soon to be the mother of his heir, and by the Gods, she damn well knows it too. She remembers nothing of her skills as a Necromancer or of a Monk. Our Selena may as well have been dead and buried for all of your daughter you will remember in her."

Arya and Akruan exchanged looks, then Arya asked, "She's changed that much?"

"Very much so," answered Kristal, then she smiled. "I said that she went back into 'Royal Mode' when she felt Terrence was being too pushy? Well, Terrence was trying to be the elder to a niece type role, and she took this look in her eye and said, 'We find your lack of respect boorish. Please take yourself out of our home until you feel you can address me properly.' And then Greywind escorted him out. Terrence had no choice but to leave, it was not Selena that ordered it, but the Lady Rosa. Although, now that everyone knows in New Ascalon, she is being called Lady Selena as much as she is called Lady Rosa. But, Lina formally had her name changed back to Selena, so officially she is now back to being Selena La Rune by birthright…"

"…But?" asked Siuil, mouth dry.

"She is still Rurik's widow, Siuil. That is what she knows. That is all she knows. In fact, sometimes we fear that a regiment of Adelburn's will show itself to cart her back to Old Ascalon as Eve was caught sending carrier pigeons back to Ascalon, and receiving them as well," Kristal turned grim. "She and Kasha Blackblood evidently never lost contact. The King knows of Rurik's death, of his marriage… and of his unborn child by Selena."

Siuil looked at Arya, "I have to go back."

Arya nodded sadly, "I know."

* * *

"… So, Selena was alive the entire time?" asked Terryann in shock. "I can't believe it. How comes _she_ gets Rurik…?" 

"Call it chance," Siuil grimaced as he carried his luggage onto the ship.

His armor was also packed away. Even if they ran afoul of pirates, his armor would be of little use on board the ship where balance and speed were the most important. So he wore the lighter leather armor of his earlier days, although it was better made and dyed black with silver accents. At least, if he fell overboard he wouldn't sink to the bottom. Terryann shook her head as she also checked her baggage, stowing it and lashing it down under her bunk. "So, what's she known as now if not Rosa?"

"Lady Selena of New Ascalon, daughter of Siuil La Rune, Regent Mother of Old Ascalon," Siuil pointed out. "You see, everyone assumes that Adelburn is dead so they assume that by default Selena rules all of Ascalon and when the child is born she will be Regent until he, or she, is of age and can take over from your sister."

"My sister the little Queen," marveled Terryann. "Well, in that case, better her than me. I have no desire to be tied down to one place like that. Nope, I'd rather keep wandering. So much of Tyria to see… so little time in life. I say it's Selena's loss… but I bet she and Rurik made one very cute little baby that will grow into a real heartbreaker. Rurik was rather handsome…"

That was punctuated by a sigh. Siuil shook his head, smiling as he did so. Rurik, even when it had been Rurik and Althea, had turned ladies' heads. Being a prince had been a bonus for many who would have fallen over for a chance with him, even if he had been a plain soldier. As the war ground on and he grew a beard for lack of a chance to shave, it had only served to make him look more mature, but not any less handsome.

Nor did he ever lose the caring nature and fierce desire of justice, or how protective he had been of those unable to defend themselves against the Charr. Siuil closed his eyes in regret. Not many had ever got close enough to the fallen prince to know the man instead of the crown like Siuil had. His loss was a blow.

"But I thought Adelburn was still alive," said Terryann in puzzlement as they made their way back up on deck where Demon Slayer and Kristal waited.

"He is," answered Kristal. "Only most of New Ascalon does not believe that anyone could have survived in Old Ascalon. Most of Old Ascalon cannot believe that those who left have survived the journey. But word will spread like wildfire." A pause, as if Kristal was struggling to find the right term. "Lady Selena does not wish to hide truth, and, wisely, believes that if she is dishonest then the people will lose their trust in her. The Gods only know if Adelburn believes the same. If he does, then we can expect an armed escort from Old Ascalon and the King to take her back to Ascalon."

Siuil tensed, "You sound like no one wants her to go back?"

"In truth, I don't know," answered Kristal. "But Rurik is absolutely correct that Ascalon itself is dead land and there is nothing to go back to. I don't Selena would go back willingly. But the problem still remains—the King has the right to demand that right of claiming him, or her, as an heir, bring his grandchild back. When I left, Selena was three months along, now she would be four months. When we return and by the time we get to New Ascalon she will be about five months along. And only the Gods know how the White Mantle and our own guard are handling the Undead invasion."

With a sigh, Siuil said, "I had not realized the situation was that grave."

"I don't think any of us did," said Terryann. "But at least, if we can convince Selena, we can bring all those who wish to here to the Guild Island and establish a safe New Ascalon. The island is plenty big, almost a small nation to itself. The other islands around are uninhabited, I checked, so if we need to we can expand."

Kristal nodded in thought, "A viable and very good suggestion. I will suggest that to the Lady when we return. She will want an immediate audience upon our return. In fact, she insisted on it when she sent me to find you."

"So she knows?" asked Siuil.

"Oh yes, she has been full of questions about her past, about Ashford, about us, about you and Melina… as well as you and Devona," Kristal raised an eyebrow. "In fact, she was quite curious about if you and Devona would in fact get together. She approves, by the way, if you wish to. She and Rurik often discussed the matter… before he died, that is."

Terryann began to giggle, "Oh, did that conversation ever blow up in your face, father."

As it was, Siuil's face was an interesting shade of red. It seemed a lifetime ago, but he remembered the last conversation he had with Selena. It had been before the Searing…

"Look, all I'm saying is that the other women your age in Ashford are married with children. I'm not saying to have to do so immediately, but has it not crossed your mind?" he sighed. "Oh, don't get me wrong, Selena, I'll give this talk to Terryann when the time comes. I just want to make sure you're happy. If not him, then maybe…"

* * *

"_Who? Pitney? That prize hog farmer I can never remember the name of?"_

"_Then perhaps not in Ashford," he chuckled. "There are plenty of other single bachelors in Ascalon."_

_She sighed, "Keep this up and I'll likely be married to Stefan before winter."_

_Siuil caught the sigh, "Why, has it crossed your mind? And why Stefan? If I'd known you'd take a leaning for Warriors I'd have…"_

"_Father, please, if I take a man to marry, let him be of my own choosing. As someone who has graduated from the Academy, I deserve the right to choose my own husband, assuming I want one, unlike the other women who had theirs chosen for them," Selena's tone was a bit sharp, but Siuil knew that it was also her right._

"_Fine," he said. "Now I can't even pick one out for Terryann, she's also graduated from the Academy and so has the right to choose her own match."_

_Selena smirked. "Now, now, Father, just because we have that right doesn't mean we won't ask your advice either."_

* * *

That had been exactly two days before the Searing. Two days and his life seemed to fall out from under him. For three painful years he had thought his brother was dead, and an additional year that Selena had been dead to him as well. Four years of sheer hell until now… Terryann saw the faraway look on his face, "Father?" 

"I'm fine," he pushed down the painful emotions. He would face them later. He forced a smile. Eventually he would find this amusing, but not right now. "But you're right, it did blow up in my face. Now she's playing matchmaker for me instead of the other way around…"

Lion's Arch was still the busy hub of Kryta that they had left a few months before, and as the La Rune's walked down the gangway to the dock from the ship, Siuil turned to see that Kristal had not followed. "Kristal?"

"Oh, I'm going to be getting off, but there is another port that I still have to visit, a mission from Selena," Kristal chuckled. "She may tell you about it. See you when I get back."

"Yeah, see you later," said Terryann. "Be careful!"

"I have Demon Slayer with me," said Kristal. "Everything will be fine."

With that, Terryann and Siuil walked into town. "I have to get my armor repaired," Siuil pointed out as they walked into town. "Can you check with a Xunlai Agency to see how I'm doing for credit?"

"Yeah, sure," answered Terryann. "I have to check my own anyway."

They split off and as she climbed the hill to the knoll where the Xunlai Agent was, she stopped as she saw the pair that stood there. "Well, I never thought to see you so soon again," quipped Terryann.

Shala Jarias and Io Lukas turned around quickly. "When the only port in between the Guild Island and the rest of Tyria is Lion's Arch, expect it," answered Io as he grasped Terryann's forearm in a friendly greeting. "It is good to see you."

"Yes," said Shala, hugging her friend. "I didn't expect to find you back on the mainland so soon. I thought you and your father were busy building your new homes on the island?"

"We were called back," said Terryann, and although they were guild members, she was not sure if what she had to say should be said in the open market. "Family emergency and official Vanguard business."

She smiled as if to remove the sting of not confiding in her friends. Io nodded, "Yes, we were also called back by Lady Rosa. She is calling for personal guardians as if expecting something. Evidently not all is well in paradise…"

Terryann shook her head, "I had not heard that."

This was worse than she'd thought. "Any word on the Undead Invasion?"

"Well, no and yes," said Shala. "About the same, from what the Lionguard tell us. The White Mantle has other problems and for some reason, they're all on edge and it is _not _from the Undead Invasion. I think that problem may be winding down—and something else winding up."

"I, too, get that feeling," concurred Io. "And we've only been here for a few days. When did you get in?"

"A few minutes ago," answered Terryann. "That reminds me, my father sent me to see about his account. And I also came to see about mine. Then we're leaving for the Ascalon Settlement after he gets a few repairs done to his armor."

"You didn't take any damage?" asked Io.

"No, I'm a ranged fighter," answered Terryann. "So my armor didn't take many hits."

"Well, seeing as we're all going towards the same place, how about we travel up there together? It would be far safer," suggested Io. "Not to mention we would be able to spend more time together—ow! Shala, what was _that_ for?"

She answered with a glare, "As if you need to ask."

Terryann began to laugh. "Okay, we can travel together. When will you be ready?"

"Whenever you are," answered Shala. "As I said, we've been here longer."

"Okay, I'll go see about our accounts and then we can go hunt down my father…" Terryann walked up the Xunlai Agent. "I'd like to check into my accounts and my father asked me to see to his account as well…"

"Your name please?" asked the Agent.

* * *

It only took a day to repair what little damage had been done to Siuil's heavy armor and then the four began the walk north to the Ascalon Settlement from Lion's Arch. As they walked, their experienced eyes kept a careful watch on their surroundings, but even so they talked, joked, and enjoyed the sunny day. "—And then Arya fell into the small lake… it completely soaked what little she was wearing," Terryann giggled. "You could see through the linen of her tunic." 

"Oh, that's priceless," agreed Io. "But that's what happens when she drinks too many dwarven ales, I guess…"

"It wasn't ale," pointed out Siuil. "It was absinthe. She broke into Lynn Matheri's home and borrowed the still from his lab to make it, evidently. I don't know how long she's attempted to make it, but when Matheri found out he wasn't too pleased. But Arya replaced it, so he didn't complain that much."

"I take it you've dropped that fight with him?" asked Shala, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and no," Siuil shrugged. "We've come to a mutual agreement. He doesn't bother me and I don't bother him. It's more of an arrangement of denying that each other exists in the Guild. His home is as far as I can be from him. He lives in the large house in the village… just under the trebuchet."

"Lucky bastard has beach front property," agreed Io. "Him and Akruan have the same layout of home, only Akruan has cliff front property and a vineyard. I've been in Akruan's, but not Lynn's."

"Same thing, only different location," said Terryann. "Only, likely, Lynn Matheri has a different sense of 'home' than that of Akruan Soulblesser. Akky is a Monk, through and through, Matheri is a Mage."

* * *

The way was incredibly clear of enemies and they all, upon seeing homes that had been abandoned now reclaimed by their former owners, realized that through Selena's leadership a militia had been formed in Northern Kryta to protect Northern Kryta and New Ascalon interests. Io whistled upon seeing the Ascalon guardsman stop and salute Siuil, who saluted back, "I have to hand it to Lady Rosa. When we got here all these homes were empty, now life returns…" 

"Not bad," admitted Shala. "No Tengu, Bog Skales or Ettins. I had my doubts to whether some sad case from Sardelac could lead us, but this amazes me. Rurik chose her well."

Siuil smiled, pride swelling at the sight of his eldest daughter's work. "Yeah… not bad at all."

Finally, they reached the part of Northern Kryta where Kryta seemed to end and the old ways of Ascalon began. Settlers worked the lands and some, upon seeing Siuil waved in greeting. He waved back. One girl began to run into the town proper and as they reached the borders of the town, Captain Greywind was there to greet them. "Did the Ambassador have a chance to talk to you Siuil, or did you come on your own?"

"Don't worry," assured Siuil. "I know, Kristal did find me, yes. Where is… the Lady?"

"She requests your immediate presence," Greywind pointed to the largest house in New Ascalon, once built to accommodate not only the woman herself, but also her child and also the town hall.

Siuil stopped at the stairs before entering, and turned back to his friends, "This is something Terryann and I have to do alone… can you wait here?"

"Yeah, sure," said Shala in puzzlement.

Siuil nodded to Terryann and she followed him in. Siuil, unsure of what he should do upon seeing his daughter in the main hall did as he was taught when faced with nobility—he knelt before her. Terryann took this cue and did the same. Selena responded, and when she did, Siuil could hear the strange formality, the same clipped tones that came from time spent in the Ascalon Royal Palace and near court. This was a woman now accustomed to holding court and being in court. Gone was the unassuming and quiet Selena La Rune. While she was still humble, he was told, in her place stood the noble who moved with assurance of someone used to having her orders obeyed by everyone in the Settlement. "Greetings," she said. "Please, rise. If what I am told is true, then you need not bow nor kneel in my presence."

Siuil and Terryann did so and Terryann let her hand lift to her mouth to stifle the shocked gasp. The new Selena was very different than the old. She might have been a Mesmer, if not for the very different style of dress. She wore a loose fitting long tunic and a skirt that was full and brushed the floor. The fabric was rich in both color and the silk and fine linen expensive. A finely tooled leather belt that was engraved with what appeared to be Ascalon designs in it cinched it all together so that the dress had some form, although she could not tie it tightly for her swollen belly. Her hair was long, longer than Terryann's and styled in braids and ribbons that both held it back and framed her face. She still wore the silver and gold circlet on her head, only now it had a few sapphires inlaid, denoting her new rise to power. It was like meeting a Queen, not his daughter. But she was his daughter too even if she did not remember him. "Hello… I mean greetings, my Lady," said Siuil as if meeting a stranger, and perhaps that was what she had become. He did not know who this strange creature was and she did not know him. "I am Siuil La Rune, and this is Terryann, my younger daughter. I…"

Even though the woman stood before him, his daughter was still lost to him—and it hurt.

"This is awkward for you and so you fall back on what is safe," she said, arching an eyebrow. "Am I not what you expected of me?"

"Yes, you are," said Terryann, stepping forward, and Siuil could see by her expression that she had also come to the same conclusion. "But we thought that taking it slow would be better than rushing things. You don't remember us, do you?"

"No…" admitted Selena. "I do not. But I can see the resemblance in you. I see your face every time I look into a mirror, and in that face I see his as well. We are related even if now we are strangers."

"We won't rush you," said Siuil.

"Nor I you," admitted Selena. "But I must confess that I find it very frustrating to see the evidence before my eyes and not remember what I should know while I know why I should know it. But, perhaps as my Rurik was to you, we can also be friends at first and relearn the ties that we once knew?"

Siuil smiled, "That's all I ask even if I want more."

"Then it is settled," when they went to bow, she held up a hand. "No, you are my family. You do not need to bow to me. And as my family you may stay here with me. Perhaps if we are close it will remind me of what we had before the Searing. I insist you have dinner with me."

They nodded, and it was Siuil who said, "I would like that very much."

Selena sat down in the chair at the head of the table and they also sat down close to her. "Now, I understand that I am to soon be a grandfather," Siuil ventured. "I have to say that in addition to finding you still alive, that is also wonderful news."

A shy smile greeted him and Selena sighed, "I was not sure how welcome it would be."

"How can it be anything but good news?" asked Terryann.

"If you know, then you must have spoken to Kristal. You know that Eve has been in contact with Kasha, and through Kasha, King Adelburn," pointed out Selena.

"Yes, but you have no idea if he would want you to come back," said Siuil, slightly confused.

"Oh yes I can," retorted Selena, for a moment a glimmer of her former self showing itself. "Eve told me upon receiving a response to her latest missive to Ascalon—Adelburn wants his new heir close and kept 'safe' from the Krytans."

"Not good," agreed Terryann. "That means he will see you back in Ascalon and likely send a regiment to bring you back."

"Indeed," Selena nodded. "Now, this is the problem. I do not wish to return. Not at this point. Firstly, I am too far into my pregnancy to return safely. The travel could harm my child, and could kill me while pregnant. And, even then, I have no wish to return to a dead kingdom nor force my child to live in one. I need someone to protect us until I give birth, then protect the child and I, whether it be son or daughter, until we are strong enough to leave. Captain Greywind and I have left provisions for my succession when I step down and leave."

Siuil nodded, "Because leaving would be the only way to protect you and your child. You would be out of reach… or in the least not in the first place to look. Have you given any thought on where you would go?"

"I was hoping that Arya Bladedancer would accept my petition for asylum on the KSE Guild Island," admitted Selena. "Other than that, no, I have not… not officially anyway. As far as the White Mantle are concerned, that is where I would head."

"But?" asked Terryann, suddenly getting the feeling that she was leading somewhere with this.

"I have made contact with the Shining Blade about hiding me in the Maguuma Jungle if Arya refuses me asylum," Selena, at seeing their shocked faces, looked down at her steepled fingers. "Do not look so shocked, do you think by our power alone we have kept the Tengu at bay? No, it has been with the help of the Shining Blade. The White Mantle, for all their talk, actually do very little to aid us. Only enough to keep up appearances. Without the Shining Blade we would have fallen months ago."

"But…" Siuil took a breath. "Were they not responsible for the murders in Bergen a few months back?"

"I do not think so," Selena shook her head. "Very few witnesses have stepped forward, but my own information gathering has led me to believe that whatever happened to those White Mantle was caused by White Mantle instigation to discredit the Shining Blade. For what purpose? I do not know. But, be warned, not all is as appears with the White Mantle."

"Great, from the frying pan into the fire," muttered Terryann as she ran a hand through her hair, and then she looked outside. "Anyway, father and I have traveled a fair distance and you have two people from our Guild who are here to see you. We won't hold them up any more and will catch up with you at dinner, if that's all right with you."

"It is fine," said Selena, standing up from the table. "Please, make yourselves at home."

Siuil followed Terryann out of the room as Shala and Io walked into the main hall, kneeling in front of Selena as they did so. Selena did not bow, nod, nor, kneel back. Siuil caught Shala's questioning gaze and he shook his head to signal that he would explain later, and then he left the room to leave them to talk in private.

* * *

Later in the evening Shala caught up to Siuil at the beach. "Hey, what went on in there?" she asked. 

Siuil looked around to make sure that no one, especially of the White Mantle, were around. "It was a reunion of sorts. Why, what happened in there with you?"

"We were sent by Arya to tell her that she was welcome on the Guild Island whenever she wishes to go there, and stay as long as she liked," answered Shala. "As well as offer her and her child membership and our protection. Now, what happened in there, and don't change the subject Siuil."

"Lady Selena is my lost daughter," answered Siuil. "Kristal sent us back as Selena wanted to see us. She… lost her memory in the Searing and so doesn't remember any of us. She wanted to meet us, relearn her lost history. And tell me in person that I would soon be a grandfather."

Shala's hands flew to her mouth and then she whispered, "So that's why Arya allowed her. I was wondering because upon seeing her she didn't seem the type that Arya would usually allow in her guild. But it all makes sense now. I can't say how happy I am to hear that. All your family is reunited. That's wonderful news…" she saw his grim expression. "Isn't it?"

"Oh, it is, don't get me wrong," said Siuil. "But things are extremely complicated. I can't even begin to explain them and here is not the place to attempt it."

"I understand," said Shala. "So… when is your grandchild due?"

"In about four months from now," answered Siuil. "Then she figures that she would be well enough to travel to the Guild Island a few months after that, perhaps sooner, perhaps later. She hopes sooner. As do I."

"I get the feeling this is really complicated," Shala crossed her eyes. "What am I missing here?"

"Not here, not now," Siuil held up one finger as he pointed to her. "Perhaps later Shala. But, expect trouble. We are expecting it."

With that, Siuil waved and returned to the village. "Great…" drawled Shala. "Expect trouble but not know from there. That's extremely not helpful…"


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight**_

In the months that passed Selena's pregnancy became more obvious. Siuil had become a wandering adventurer, never venturing far from Lion's Arch or the Ascalon Settlement. Terryann, on the other hand, often was gone for weeks. And so it was here. Selena was slowly re-learning her skills, again under the tutelage of Munne, but Siuil was relieved to note that Munne did not stress his daughter overly. But Selena learned enough again to defend her town. Mhenlo, Alesia and Lina spent the time helping her regain her lost Monk skills, and given the type of skills, it seemed for awhile that Selena might soon switch her primary focus.

She had a long way to go with either professions to catch up again, but as Siuil sat with her on the deck behind the house in the Settlement, she said, "It has been eight and half months since Rurik has passed. Father… I have received word that a small regiment from Old Ascalon has arrived in Kryta. The White Mantle has given them passage here on the North Sea. Any day now their sails will be seen on the horizon."

Siuil blinked in sudden alarm, and he hissed in worry, "King Adelburn."

"It would appear so… but not in the flesh. The King has chosen to remain in Old Ascalon," Selena looked over, her expression darkening. "It is Duke Barradin, Lord Darrin and Warmaster Grast as well as a few of their men and women."

That was even worse.

Siuil sighed and leaned back in the wicker chair. He wished Arya or some of the other members of the Guild were here, but only Lewie and Akruan were here. Terryann was, again, on one of her long wanders that often took her to Beetletun and past it. Terrence also was known for far ranging, but no one was quite sure where he headed off. Kristal had returned once, then left again to Lion's Arch and back on the ship. "What will we do?" he asked.

He'd hate to have to openly defy Barradin or Darrin, or evenly have to opening battle either of them. Battling Grast was even less inviting. But he would if it came to that. Her keen eyes looked out suddenly over the horizon and she frowned. "It appears that in a matter of days… they will be here."

Siuil turned and looked out on the sea. Seeing the white sails of a ship nearing the coast, he turned to her, "Do you want to make for Lion's Arch and to the safety of the Guild Island?"

"I will not run away," she scoffed. "And if I need to, do not worry. I have necessary arrangements made that will not only take me into safety, but also keep the Guild Island safe."

* * *

Siuil met the men on the beach as they walked off the dock and onto the sand. Duke Barradin led and after motioning to his men, they filed off the ship and onto the beach. Siuil did not bow, even as every muscle screamed to do so. Barradin did not bow to Siuil either. They stood there for a long time before Barradin smiled and opened his arms wide in greeting, "Siuil La Rune, hero of Ascalon, both Old and New. It does my heart good to see you well." 

With a smile Siuil extended his hand, "Lady Rosa sends her regret that she could not be here to greet you in person, but she is in very delicate condition."

"So we've heard," said Lord Darrin as he walked off the dock. "In fact, that's the whole reason we're here."

"We thought as much," Siuil took a breath. "With all due respect, and in accordance with my daughter's wishes…"

"We are not here to take her, or the child, back to Ascalon," assured Barradin. "The King sent us to defend her from any threats—and the child. I was sent to confirm the new Prince or Princess as heir to Ascalon, and induct Lady Selena, as we know her name is not Rosa, as Duchess Selena La Rune of New Ascalon. She will be the leader of the new colony."

Siuil lifted his brows. "You're not here to take them back?"

"Not if she doesn't expressly wish it," said Darrin. "And if she wishes to visit, assure her that we are clearing the Southern Passes with the help of the Deldrimor. A passage to safety from the Charr and from any other threats will be welcome. I would hate to say it, but as the time went on, Adelburn is almost agreeing with Rurik. He won't leave his Kingdom, but he sees the opportunity to expand southward."

"I'm relieved," said Siuil. "Because I am fairly certain that Selena does not wish to return permanently to Ascalon. There are people she would love to see again, but as Ashford was her home and nothing remains she truly has nothing to return to. And neither do I."

Barradin shook his head, "I understand your point, but we are pushing back the Charr. There are pockets where Ascalon recovers even, where fresh water is coming back and where grass grows again. But, perhaps here is not the best place to speak."

Siuil agreed and they walked up the beach and up the cliff path to the village. Grast looked around, "It's very green… it's almost heartbreaking. Ascalon used to look like this."

Without smiling Siuil pointed out, "Yes, but it was not easy."

"I'd imagine not," said Darrin.

Siuil stopped outside the wooden house that Selena lived in and motioned to the party from Ascalon. "She is expecting you."

The three men walked in, and Siuil followed. Selena stood on a platform that was a short step down from the rest of the room. In a way it was a stage at the very end of the room. Barradin bowed, "My lady of New Ascalon, I bring tidings from the King and Old Ascalon."

Selena bowed slightly, respectfully, "Speak my King's words."

Barradin took a breath, "Lady of New Ascalon, Princess of Ascalon, soon to be one day Queen Mother; the King bade me to speak these words upon meeting you. You are blessed among the women of Ascalon and give all of Ascalon hope with the wonderful news of bringing a new life, and an heir to the late Rurik."

Arya walked in, silently, beside Siuil and whispered, "So the King does know of Rurik's fate."

Siuil nodded and they listened to what the Ambassadors had to say. Then he realized that Arya was indeed there. Staring at her in surprise, she winked at him and pointed his attention back to the proceedings. "The news of knowing that Rurik left such a strong and capable wife in his stead lifted the King's heart even as he mourned two losses—one his son, the other his beloved wife and Queen."

The assembled people gasped in shock and Selena asked quietly, "When did the Queen die?"

"A few months ago of heart break," answered Darrin. "She took the news of Rurik's death very hard. After all, your children are supposed to outlive you, not the other way around."

"I am sorry," said Selena. "The Queen was kind to me while I lived in the Palace."

She said nothing else and Barradin continued, suddenly placing her as Kasha's ward… then Rurik's ward. The mute ward. He was mildly surprised and glanced back at Siuil who was very neutral although he watched with more than a little bit of worry. Barradin turned back to Selena and continued. "But, the news of you and Rurik's child brought light back into his eyes. Nothing could replace his own Queen or Rurik, but you and the child are precious to him all the same. He looks forward to being a grandfather very much and welcomes you into his family. And so, we get to the business at hand."

Darrin and Grast knelt while Barradin opened the box brought in by a page. Reaching in he brought out the Queen's crown and stepped forward. "A King is nothing without a Queen, or a direct heir. And so, he crowns you Queen and Regent of the King."

Siuil and Arya gasped, and Siuil said, "Forgive my intrusion, but does that not mean she has to return to Ascalon?"

"No," answered Lord Darrin from where he knelt. "It means that where ever the Queen chooses to reside becomes a part of the Kingdom of Ascalon. My Queen, is North Kryta where you choose to reside?"

"No," said Selena. "I cannot accept this. It would mean taking power I never wanted in the first place. I must refuse."

Siuil smiled in pride. What they had offered was tempting to her, and even he could see it. What little girl had not dreamed of being a Queen? But his daughter kept to her beliefs and turned it down. It was a moment that defined her. Barradin nodded, "Then I will tell you, the Queen is not dead. That was a test from King Adelburn to test your motives. You passed. He was worried, as many were, that you had married Prince Rurik for his position, then… well, it is best left unsaid because it's untrue." He glared at Darrin who huffed and left the house. With a sigh, he continued as he returned the crown back into its box. "But there is still the problem that you now carry a Prince or Princess in your womb. An heir to all Ascalon. And where they reside, through your choice as mother, is part of the Kingdom of Ascalon. So, is this Ascalon Settlement truly New Ascalon?"

"Actually, no, it isn't," interjected Arya as she stepped forward and she bowed to both Barradin and Selena. "Lady Selena sent me on a mission to find a new home for those wishing safety, a place to settle. Some have chosen to live here, as immigrants to Kryta, but the vast majority will travel by ship to the Guild Island, to a safe haven—to New Ascalon. There is a chain of islands that are surrounded by shallow waters so that they can travel back and forth. There is plenty room for a new colony and plenty of new resources. No Charr, no bog skale, no Tengu and no undead."

Barradin looked from Arya and to Selena, "Is this true?"

"Yes it is," said Selena. "It is to the South of Lion's Arch and slightly north west of where Orr used to be."

"This is good news," said Grast. "My lady, with the help of the Deldrimor Dwarves we have carved a new pass through the mountains far to the south of Ascalon City. You can travel from this pass directly to Thunderhead Keep, then down to Marhan's Grotto by riverboats. Once there you can travel by ship to either Droknar's Forge or, better yet, to this New Ascalon and bypass Kryta altogether."

"This is good news," said Selena as she sat down in a chair. "I must confess, gentleman, that I had feared that you had come to take me back by force."

"Far from it. In fact, Adelburn travels to Thunderhead to meet with the Dwarven King on a regular basis. He could meet you in Marhan's or Droknar's if you ever choose to sail to either place."

"After the birth of my child, and when the child is strong enough, I will do so. A child should know his grandfather," she said as she looked over to her father. "Both of them."

Barradin smiled slightly, as if something he was thinking pained him, "Indeed. I can't help but feel some pangs of jealously over your father's fortune."

There was a silence that was broken suddenly with an out of breath Terryann that ran in, "Selena… oh… oh no…" as she suddenly saw who stood there. "Duke Barradin."

"I'm afraid I must apologize for my sister," said Selena before Barradin could say anything. "We under the impression that you had come to take me by force back to Ascalon. Terryann, clearly you came in here for some reason."

"I did," said Terryann. "You remember that 'situation' with the Mantle?"

"Yes," answered Selena.

"Well, it just got worse," Terryann looked uncertainly to Barradin.

"The White Mantle are no real friend to Adelburn, my dear," Barradin assured them.

Terryann closed the doors, "Last month I was called to aid in the selection of what the White Mantle call "the Chosen". Now, the Shining Blade have kidnapped the Chosen and kidnapped them, taking them into the Maguuma Jungle."

"That makes no sense," mused Selena. "Terryann, father, I want you to 'aid' the White Mantle for now. Head to the Jungle, please, and find out the truth. I don't like where this is leading. My contact with the Shining Blade gives me the distinct impression that there is something wrong with all of this."

Terryann bowed, as did Siuil, and they were about to leave when Barradin said, "Wait, there is a person I'd like you to take with you… I will send for them and they should be here in a few hours. I left her on the ship. She wasn't sure if you'd welcome her here."

"Selena?" asked Siuil.

"I agree," said Selena. "Take her with you. Thank you Duke Barradin for that aid."

"Oh, I'm sure Adelburn will be wanting to know the truth behind all of this as well. Can you fill me in, please?" asked Barradin.

"Of course," Selena nodded. "But Terryann is better for this, she was there."

Barradin turned to Terryann, "Indeed? Madam Ranger?"

"Well, it started in a place called Bergen's Hot Springs, it's a small town south by southwest of here. Evidently some of the Lion Guard were cut down, and I was sent by a Lion Guard Inspector to get written testimony to what people had seen in Bergen's," explained Terryann.

"A murder?" asked Grast.

"Yes, but that's not the strange part of all of this," pointed out Selena. "Terryann, continue."

"Yeah, um, yes, as my sister said," Terryann took a breath. "Well, I did so. I collected three pieces of testimony from the three witnesses. The 'evidence' was very interesting to say the least. Each one had a different story even as the events were the same. One man was sure it was the Shining Blade, but, except for a few scraps of fabric in the area, nothing actually suggested it was. Another said it was bandits, while one of our own that saw the altercation that led to the murder said she saw clearly that the White Mantle and the Lionguard were the two parties involved. Then, the Lionguard were found dead."

"How interesting," Barradin mused.

"That's not it," said Terryann. "Then, when I returned with my evidence, the Lionguard Inspector had been removed from the investigation and replaced with a White Mantle Justicar."

"Not to mention that no one ever sees nor hears from these Chosen once the White Mantle lead them off to their tower of wizardry," said Siuil ominously. "But, whether or not they come back, the kidnapping makes me wonder; why now?"

"Why indeed," Grast said. "So, the affairs of Kryta are not as they appear. I don't like this at all, your grace."

"Neither do I," said Barradin. "The King must know of this, and if the White Mantle are not as they appear, you, Lady Selena, are in danger here. Now, before hearing this I would not have insisted on coming with me. I leave the destination of whether it be back to Ascalon or to the islands of New Ascalon."

"I will not take my child into danger," said Selena. "And I'm not ready to travel for another couple of months. But I agree, whether or not the White Mantle is at fault, or if it's the Shining Blade, I am not safe in Kryta anymore. Nor are any of my people. But, my place is with them."

Arya coughed to bring the attention back to her for a second, "Then we move Lady Selena from the Ascalon Settlement, somewhere safe and not where either group would look, but not requiring strenuous travel."

"That being where?" asked Terryann.

"Fisherman's Haven," answered Arya. "Once she can travel the seas, it's simply off the dock onto a ship and straight to the Guild Island. But, quite frankly, the seas are smooth this time of year. Now would be a good time to travel to the Hall…"

Selena sighed, "I am in danger either choice. I will give my decision at supper tonight. Terryann, father, please… if I go to the Guild Hall I will leave word in Fisherman's Haven."

Siuil hugged his daughter, "Let me know if it's a boy or a girl."

"I will," she hugged him back then he moved away just as Kasha Blackblood walked in and knelt before Selena.

"My Lady, I am here for you," she said.

* * *

Six months passed. Siuil was no closer to saving the Chosen that had been kidnapped, but he was fairly certain that he was on the right path to finding the Shining Blade captors. Every day he saw more and more evidence of the Shining Blade. Terrence and Siuil walked instead of the usual jog they traveled at. Even Cambe looked slightly peaked at the humidity of the place. Siuil had never regretted buying the heavy plate armor from Droknar's Forge until now. The heat and humidity made the metal armor that covered him extremely uncomfortable. 

He called another break and sat down heavily. Terrence walked over to him in concern, "Maybe we should stop for the night?"

"No, if we do we won't catch up with the Shining Blade," said Siuil. "We have to know the truth of the matter. If the Shining Blade are at fault, we have no time to lose."

Terryann looked over, and at her Uncle, "Father, if you keel over from heat stroke, we won't be any closer. In fact, we'll be farther behind."

"That settles it," Terrence suddenly decided. "We stop in Ventari's Refuge and wait for Arya. She said she would meet us there in the Maguuma dry season. That season is now upon us and we are no closer to finding the Chosen."

"I just hope we don't get caught in the cross fire between the Mantle and the Blade again," Siuil groaned as he stood. "Come on, I don't want to get caught out in the open plain with all this armor on when the sun comes up… or I will drop from heat stroke."

They kept moving, until Terrence called another halt. Siuil took off his helm and followed his brother's pointed arm. Terryann ran one hand through sweat-slicked hair. "Oh great, not again!"

What she referred to was the massive battle between the Shining Blade and the White Mantle just outside the entrance of Ventari's Refuge—and the massive wide open dust plain in between the Ascalon heroes and said outpost. Siuil sighed as he looked over at the silent Kasha. "Well, Kasha, what say you?"

"I don't want to raise you as a minion," she retorted. "Which I will have to if you fall… the sun is coming up and the heat will soon be unbearable, to me, the cats, you and your family. We must risk it."

They moved through the plain, ducking out of sight of the White Mantle and soon were within Ventari's Refuge. Terryann winked and she and Illaesa ran back out with a war cry. Terrence turned to Siuil, "Stay here, in your armor, you'd be more likely to drop and be a massive hindrance. Stay here, recover your strength and get out of that armor before it cooks you alive."

With that, he and Cambe joined Terryann outside.

Siuil sat down heavily.

Then he swooned and fainted from the heat with an alarmed Kasha crying his name.

* * *

He woke some time later to have a cold, wet, cloth on his forehead. Siuil opened his eyes, groaned, then looked around to see that he was now in a tent of a make unlike anything he had ever seen before. He was laying on a blanket on the dirt floor with Io Lukas leaned up against a rock in the tent, idly flicking ants from one side to the other. Io looked up, smiled, and said, "Geez, you certainly know how to make others notice your entrance." 

"Ha ha, very funny," retorted Siuil, his voice hoarse and barely above a whisper. "How long have I been out?"

"Oh, about a day and a half," answered Io. "Ventari took care of you with Kasha's aid. His people helped nurse you back to health. Evidently, this kind of thing happens all the time. Outside the refuge there are two camps of survivors of the battle—that had to recover from heat stroke. Terryann and Terrence are aiding those they can of both sides, clearly denoting our neutrality."

"I see," said Siuil as he sat up, then he stopped when a large, and old, centaur stepped into the tent.

"Greetings, human," said the centaur. "I trust you are recovered?"

Siuil wasn't sure what to say. The only experience he'd had with the centaur people was that of being attacked, both in the Shiverpeaks and in the Maguuma. Io looked up, unconcerned, "Siuil, this is Ventari, the de facto leader of Ventari's Refuge. Ventari, this is Siuil La Rune, father of the Lady of New Ascalon that Arya Bladedancer told you of. He is the one we were expecting."

"Exploring the jungle in heavy armor is unwise, Master La Rune," said Ventari.

"So I have learned," said Siuil as he spotted his armor and gear in the corner of the tent.

Ventari followed his gaze, "If we left you in it, you would had to have been buried in it."

"I thank you for your aid," said Siuil, bowing his head from where he sat cross-legged on the ground level bed.

Shakily he tried to stand, but when he nearly fell over once gaining his feet, Ventari caught him and steadied him. "You shouldn't be up yet," chided Ventari.

"My daughter… Terryann…" said Siuil.

"Ah, the one in Druid armor…" Ventari nodded as he supported Siuil and kept him from falling over with Io's aid. "She is well. A touch sunburned like your brother. A few of my brother's went with your brother to get water from a spring. They should be back soon. Your daughter plays with some of the young of my tribe."

Siuil allowed himself to sit heavily again, out of breath. "Rest now, my new friend," Ventari stamped his hoof as Siuil smiled up at him.

"I get the point," said Siuil as he lay down again.

* * *

A few hours later, he woke again after the sun set. This time he could stand on his own and walk from the tent. Before he did so, however, he took the time to at least put on the soft linen lined leather trousers he usually wore under his armor, if nothing else. Then he walked out of the tent. He looked around to see a small village of Centaur. No humans besides him and his party could be seen within the village's natural cliff walls. Seeing him up and around, Ventari ran over and said, "I can see your question. Climb upon my back, friend, for your clumsy two legs cannot keep up with me and we have much to discuss and I have much I need to show you so that you may take the message back to whom ever you report to." 

Siuil, with Ventari's help, climbed on his back and Ventari galloped up to a look out above the village. The flat plain above the wet dense jungle was vast around the outpost. "Once, there were many of my kind that allied with your kind. But, with the wars of long past, those numbered dwindled as the bloodshed caused by the rifts of nations caused more wars," Ventari motioned to the plains. "These plains saw one such battle, brought to my very doorstep only days ago. Now, I tell you so that you may tell the others. I will not bring my people into your battle. Go in peace, leave us in peace."

"What of the ones I've encountered?" asked Siuil. "They simply attacked my people, my family, without provocation."

"Ah, yes, the lost sons and daughters," said Ventari sorrowfully. "I am afraid that they have chosen a path of war, but I feel they are mistaken. I can speak with them and tell them that you are not the enemy. War is not the answer. I am sorry for the trouble they have caused you."

"So, there is no chance of aid?" asked Siuil with a sigh.

"Not if you ask us to fight with you," Ventari said. "We have not the numbers nor the arms to aid you with fighting. However, if by aid you wish safe haven from the dangerous animals such as the devourers and thorn creatures, you have that. As well as a place of neutral trade. That is all I can offer."

"That is enough," said Siuil. "And I have one other thing to ask; my eldest daughter needs a place to hide and give birth to her child. Arya has brought her here under the name of Rosa Ashlocke."

"That young woman is the Lady of New Ascalon?" Ventari started. "To bring such a fragile creature in such a condition would mean that the situation in Kryta is indeed grave. Very well, she can stay here with us until she gives birth. I can even promise that our more militant brothers will not hinder you anymore. They will not aid you, but at least they will not attack you. Speaking of which…"

Siuil looked down to see a younger centaur that wore feathers and beads very similar to Ventari. Siuil looked at Ventari. "My son," explained Ventari. "The leader of the militant centaurs. He will not welcome your kind into our village. Come, we must meet him."

Ventari then galloped down to the entrance just as his son was coming through the gate. Upon seeing Siuil, a human, on his father's back, he withdrew his bow and nocked an arrow at the unarmored Siuil. Ventari lifted his arms in defense, "Bentai, no, this human is under my protection, as are the others in our village. I will not allow any more violence in our midst."

"Father, humans have been slaying us!" shouted Bentai.

"He came to us in peace, his family defended our village against outsiders. We owe him…"

"We owe him nothing!"

A female militant centaur walked up, and then put her arm on Bentai's. "I know this human," she said. "He never once attacked us unless we attacked first. But he is skilled, far more skilled than of us. If he has extended his hand in peace, then we must also or we would be no better than them."

Bentai lowered his bow. "Fine then, I will listen. You have called me here for a reason."

"I want you to stop attacked the humans unless they attack first, but also listen to the Lady who has risked her very life to see us," said Ventari. "I have already decided that the only aid they will receive is that of non-violence, but we will not fight with them."

Bentai nodded, "Those are the wisest words I have heard from you in years, old man."

Ventari nodded and then motioned for someone to be brought forward. Siuil looked over to see his daughter, again dressed in Rurik's clothing like she had been before reaching Kryta. "Greetings Bentai. My name is Selena de Ascalon, Duchess of New Ascalon," said Selena, then she, clumsily as she was near giving birth, knelt on one knee. "I ask for your mercy in forgiving my fellow humans as a representative of a nation."

Bentai looked from Ventari, to the female centaur, and then laughed, "Who is this mere girl that they send her to represent them? Ah, but I can see in you a core of pure steel. You are no mere girl, even though your fancy titles and name means nothing to me. Who am I to care? But I care that you can see your failing. Very well, little girl. I will listen."

"I come in peace so that I may leave in peace," said Selena. "I ask to end the cycle of death and begin a cycle of life among your people. No one would think to look for me here…"

"She seeks to give birth to her child among us where the White Mantle dare not tread and where the Shining Blade would not think to look," explained Ventari. "I already gave her permission to remain with us until she and her child are strong enough to leave us."

Bentai looked from Ventari to Selena, back to Ventari, to Siuil and then to Selena. "And what would you have with us?"

"I ask to be taken with you, to your camp, your refuge as hostage until such a time as I can leave with my child in the faith that we are strong enough to travel," answered Selena as she struggled to her feet. "I believe that it would a time of no longer than two years, but at least eight months."

At the blank look from Bentai, Ventari answered, "She asks for a time no longer than the span of two dry seasons but at least eight full moons."

The female centaur poked Bentai, "That's not long enough. Our own need at least three or four dry seasons to even walk with us. They can be serious in saying…"

Bentai sighed, "Very well, I grant this, but my companion has a valid point. I cannot, if I take you in, sleep well knowing that I would send you and your child out before it can walk. So, I say you stay with us until it can walk. My conscience would allow nothing less."

Selena bowed her head, "I am in your debt."

"I trust you have your good byes to say, I will return in a fortnight. At that time you will leave with us for a span of time not less than two full dry seasons or until a human child can walk on its own," Bentai then turned to Ventari. "Now, is there anything else so unusual to spring on me, old man?"

"I do not wish for you to attack her brothers and sisters, unless attacked," said Ventari.

"Done and done," said Bentai. "So long as the human woman and child remains with us as hostage, the peace is bought."

With that the militant centaurs left the camp. Siuil jumped down from Ventari and ran over to Selena. "What have you done?" he asked, voice thick with emotion. "I cannot… I cannot bear the thought of not seeing you for years… not again now that I know you live."

"It is a small price to pay to buy safe passage through the jungle, father," answered Selena. "Now, you can save the Chosen, and investigate the truth of the White Mantle and the Shining Blade without having to deal with the Guardians of the Maguuma. I am sure we will see each other again, and I will send word through Ventari's people of whether you have a grandson or granddaughter."

Terryann hugged her sister. "You have grown so much since Ascalon," said Terryann. "I look forward to the day I swear fealty to you, sister."

Terrence hugged her next, "I am sure that somehow we will see each other sooner than that, after all, Terryann and I are Rangers, and therefore eligible to apply to be admitted as Druids. The centaurs, even the militant ones, will have to respect that and allow us to at least visit."

Ventari said, "Lady Selena, I look forward to seeing you again at our moots. Now, we should all eat, and then you should retire and rest. You have four days until my son returns to retrieve you. You will live in his tent as a member of our family for those years, and so you will sleep in mine these nights.

Arya walked over to Siuil a day after Selena was taken deeper within the jungle to a place called the Henge of Denravi, the first of the camps that the centaur claimed as their own. "So, it is true? She has been taken as hostage by the militant centaur?"

"Yes, Arya, Selena is now hostage to the centaur as payment for safe passage," answered Siuil grimly. "I understand why, I suppose, but I still can't help but feel a part of me refuse to understand. Dammit, I hate politics."

"As do I," she was silent a moment more. "Anyway, I brought you back something from Marhan's Grotto. Grast said that if you were going to be wandering around the heat of Maguuma you would need it…"

"What is it?" asked Siuil curiously.

"New armor, less likely to give you heat stroke," she answered. "You can try it on in the morning."

* * *

Arya, Io, Terryann, Kasha and Terrence stood outside the tent that Siuil had slept in. "Come on, father, it can't be that bad," shouted Terryann. "It's armor." 

"I'm not coming out in this!" exclaimed Siuil. "It's not armor! It can't be!"

"Be lucky I didn't dye it to match mine," giggled Arya. "And trust me, I was sorely tempted!"

A sullen Siuil threw the tent flap aside and he walked out, trying to pull the loincloth to cover himself better. Kasha's mouth dropped open and the necromancer began to laugh hysterically, bent nearly double. "Don't let Devona catch you in that," she managed to get out in between snickers.

Siuil blushed a deep scarlet, which now could be seen given that his armor was the male version of that Arya wore. He rubbed his bare arms. "I don't see how this protects me," he complained. "I feel naked."

"Actually, I think naked would about cover it," said Terrence. "What is that?"

"It's called Gladiator Armor," said Arya. "It's from Marhan's Grotto, heavily enchanted, heavily protected. Duke Barradin paid for it, so you damn well better wear it."

"Oh, I am," remarked a sullen Siuil. "Why is it black?"

"The Duke felt that it would be… dramatic and impressive," explained Arya. "And it isn't black. It's actually a mix of black, blue and purple dye… it gives it this royal purple blue sheen in sunlight. All the more proper for the grandfather of the future King or Queen, hence that circlet on your head now as your new helm."

"Yeah, now we can see his face at least," said Terrence.


	10. Chapter Nine

**_Chapter Nine_**

Siuil followed Arya and Io to the Glade, already confused. They had caught up with the Shining Blade and all the missing Chosen. Evennia watched as the Chosen sat around the campfire. Finally, one Shining Blade scout questioned, "I would not presume to question your wisdom, Evennia, but letting outsiders into our camp is a mistake."

"Markis, I would have them see the truth of things with their own eyes," Evennia turned back to them, and motioned to the Chosen who appeared to be able to move freely among the Shining Blade. "Arya Bladedancer, Siuil La Rune, family of Siuil, and Io Lukas, you see that we mean them no harm. I am sure you wonder at this. Tomorrow I send you to Saidra who will show the way to see who indeed actually means the Chosen harm. Let your eyes see the truth for what it is."

"If they are going tomorrow, Lady Evennia, allow me to go with them," Siuil gritted his teeth at the voice that again caught him from behind and he turned to see Lynn Matheri standing there.

Evennia lifted a brow, "Of course, Archmagus Majere."

Arya turned to Siuil, who only shook his head in confusion. When Evennia walked away Arya said, "Lynn, I thought your name was 'Matheri'?"

"It is in a way," answered Lynn. "Where I am from, Matheri is a translation of Majere. But I was born with the name Majere. I use Matheri to avoid attention."

"From who?" asked Io, suspicious suddenly.

"Various interested parties," sighed Lynn. "What business is it of yours?"

"I am merely assessing whether this deception could be a threat to the Guild, and to Ascalon in the process, Master Majere," answered Io. "As a fellow mage, I am also interested in what other surprise it might bring. So, is Lynn your real name, or does it also an alias?"

"It is my name, albeit a shortened form of it," answered Lynn. "My full name, if you must know, is Raistlin Majere, and Evennia is very correct in my title of Archmage. Where I am from even my colleagues fear me—and my power."

"Aren't you just full of yourself," mused Siuil. "Tell me, when I tell my daughter to take your life, will your ego serve as the target? If so, she could strike you from Old Ascalon were you standing in Lion's Arch so large a target it makes."

Raistlin turned around to face Siuil. "I have no need of ego," he retorted. "I merely state the hard facts of the matter. You have no idea who you trifle with."

"Indeed," Arya, who had been quietly listening to come to her own conclusion, broke it by pointing out, "Perhaps you should enlighten us lest I suspect betrayal. You have already proven that you're not exactly reliable by hiding the truth of your identity, how can I trust that you won't turn on us during this rescue mission of the newest Chosen in Bloodstone Fen?"

For a moment Raistlin seemed to consider this and he looked up and away as if looking up to the sky that could not be seen through the heavy green canopy of the jungle above. He finally looked at Arya and turned away to head to his tent, but he didn't actually walk away before responding with a simple, "You don't."

Io looked at Arya, "Where does he get off actually brushing you off like that?"

"Io, I am not familiar with the term used," said Siuil suddenly. "Are you familiar with the term that Evennia called him—Archmage…?"

Io paused for a moment, "A respectful term for the most powerful and experienced of mages."

Siuil watched as Raistlin disappeared into his tent and then Arya said, "What I don't understand is how he managed to be here before us… as if he was part of the Shining Blade far before we even suspected that the Shining Blade could be innocent. As if he knew."

"I get that feeling as well," agreed Siuil. "I hope it doesn't mean what I think it does."

"Nor do I," Arya sighed. "We've had to deal with traitors before, but to face him would mean bringing all of the Guild into the battle that would undoubtedly erupt. And I have seen enough of his power to know that many of us would die before bringing him down. No, we will watch, and wait. And if he does, we will unfortunately have to deal with him swiftly before he can raise his defenses."

* * *

Above Arya and Siuil, in the trees, Akara Nikhiora listened to the conversation below. Her eyes widened in alarm. She had always known that people tended to not trust Raistlin, but this level of distrust was new to her. She had to refrain from sighing in order not to alert the three La Runes, Arya, and Io that she was above them and listening. Once they moved she shimmied down and ran over and into Raistlin's tent. 

The effect of entering the tent caused a bit of vertigo as through his magic, which he was steadily regaining control over since his old magic had been cut off and replaced with new magic. And so his tent was much larger and even contained separate rooms, seemingly a permanent structure, when outside it appeared small and inconsequential. She looked around, knowing him to be inside, but unsure of where exactly. Like his Tower, his tent had many rooms and depending on what he was doing he could be in anywhere within. "Majere!" she called, looking in the first, his bedroom.

Near silent movement behind her alerted her to his presence. She turned around and looked up at him. "I—" she stopped suddenly.

"What is it? You obviously have something to say," he lifted a brow.

"Your fellow 'Guildmembers' are planning to kill you if they even so much as suspect that you will betray them," she stopped again when he turned his back on her, almost stalking to the table in the middle of the tent. "You were expecting it, weren't you?"

"Yes," he half turned to her, his back to the entrance so that she saw his left profile while he seemingly stared off into space. "As usual, the masses react to the unknown with fear and violence. It was not unexpected. It never fails to amaze me that no matter where I go it is the same. They still react like little children over their corner of the sandbox, always killing when they think that another will take their corner from them."

He walked into his bedroom, leaving her in the common area, as she muttered, "What in the Abyss does _that_ have to do with it?"

* * *

The jungle was as twisted as usual, but strangely enough Raistlin knew his way around it. More than once Siuil nearly walked the wrong way, and even more unusual, Arya almost took a wrong turn. It was during one of these that Raistlin turned to them and said, "It is this way." 

Akara stopped walking behind Arya and followed Raistlin instead. Siuil frowned and shared a glance with Arya. Terrence, who was following, trying to keep their path out easier to find, said as he sent Cambe ahead. She came back, and they could hear voices. A group of centaur came around the path with Cambe just ahead of them. She sat down, and the centaur ranger looked at them, "Ah, I see. Greetings, fellow Ranger, I see your familiar is scouting. Perhaps we can help, yes?"

"We are looking for a group of White Mantle with some civilians," said Raistlin suddenly. "The civilians would not look as they were prisoners, but their lives are in mortal danger if they do not know it yet. Have you seen such a group?"

The centaur looked from the Mesmer to Terrence, the Ranger. "Well, Ranger, is his question yours? Is this group what you seek?"

"Aye," answered Terrence. "They are."

"And given this… mage's… remark, it would be your aim to rescue these 'civilians'?" asked another, one that appeared to be a shaman or monk of some sort.

"Yes," answered Arya. "My name is Arya Bladedancer, and these are my companions, Siuil La Rune, his brother Terrence, and the mages are Lynn Matheri and Akara Nikhiora. And behind me is… I'm sorry, I never caught your name…"

Siuil turned around, and his eyebrows lifted at the tattooed man that he had seen following at a distance with Akara. "My name is Ryniel La Rune, Siuil and Terrence are my older brothers," answered the monk with a slight bow.

Arya looked from Terrence to Siuil and back to Ryniel again, "Just how many of you _are_ there?"

"Five," answered Siuil. "Terrence is the eldest, I'm the next eldest, Ryniel and his twin sister Yvonne are the next and then Calerien is our youngest. I haven't seen our sister or brother lately though."

"I saw them in New Ascalon," answered Terrence. "Yvonne lost her husband in the Searing, right Ryniel?"

Ryniel nodded, "She did. Calerien is still quite happily single. But then again, he's the typical Mesmer in that regard. I do believe that Yvonne's sons and daughters still live."

Raistlin wondered aloud, "And how many does she have?"

"Oh, Gods," Ryniel ran a hand over his bare scalp. "Well, she decided not to become a hero like the rest of us, and so settled down to marry. She moved out by Barradin's Estate, but that doesn't answer your question does it?"

Arya snorted. "Let me guess, at least as many as five, right?"

After a moment of thought, Terrence said, "Seven."

The centaur looked from one to the other and one said aloud, "I will never get the human habit of having as many children as possible to breed like rabbits… but you said you had a mission, yes?"

Arya responded, "Yes, have you seen such a group?"

"We did indeed," answered the Ranger of the group. "We can lead you to Bloodstone Fen, but after that, you are on your own to get down into the fen although we can give you a map and directions. But we will not aid you."

"Fair enough," said Terrence as they began to walk together.

A little while later, the monk said to Siuil, "You said you were Siuil La Rune, did you not?"

"Yes, I am," answered Siuil. "Why?"

"You may be interested to know that your daughter, Selena, has given birth to her son, whom she has named Salamar, two weeks ago tomorrow," answered the monk. "I was there to aid in the birth. Both mother and child were healthy when I left our encampment."

Siuil stopped in the middle of the path, and Terrence smiled while Ryniel said, "And so, there is now four live generations within our bloodline. The Gods be praised for our fortune!"

"I have a grandson?" whispered Siuil, and then he voiced it louder. "I have a grandson."

_Rurik would have had a son to raise_, he suddenly realized. _But now Rurik is dead_. And then the next thought made his stomach flip as he realized the full implications. Adelburn had a direct heir, a grandson, to lay claim to. Selena's son would one day be King of all of Ascalon. Arya murmured as if coming to the same realization, "Long live Prince Salamar of Ascalon."

The Ascalons of the group blinked, then their expressions drew grave as the centaur monk asked, "The prince? I do not understand?"

"Prince Rurik of Ascalon, the Crown Prince of Ascalon, married this Selena," answered Raistlin. "Now, with the birth of a son, the King's bloodline continues uninterrupted. If the King, Adelburn, died today this young Prince would be King while his mother would rule until he became an adult as Regent and Queen Mother."

The centaur Ranger let his head hang to one side, "But why be so far from Ascalon? Is Ascalon not far, far to the East and past the Shiverpeaks?"

"Yes, but a massive cataclysm called the Searing occurred a few years ago," answered Arya. "Our land was destroyed and our people scattered. Prince Rurik led us to Kryta and a living land to begin again. Then, we settled islands just south of Lion's Arch and they became New Ascalon, for a new beginning. The Royal Family still exists… but Rurik died just before we reached Kryta and did not live to see it. But, his wife and soon to be mother of his son, lived on and led us to New Ascalon in his stead."

The centaurs were silent for a while, "And now you wish to make Maguuma as your own?"

"Hardly," snorted Siuil. "It's beautiful and all, but all we wish is to rescue these Krytans and Ascalons that were kidnapped and return them to their homes."

The centaurs nodded and the Ranger said, "A worthy cause. These White Mantle constantly encroach and burn our forests. While all we can aid you with is being your guide to Bloodstone Fen, we will aid you as well in finding the most expeditious way back out. We know far better short cuts than the one you took."

"Thank you," said Terrence. "That is much more than we expected."

A few days later, they stood over the dank and dark place known as Bloodstone Fen. The centaurs moved back into the forests and they moved closer to listen in what was going on.

Arya and Siuil were shocked to see Justicar Hablion, the man who had originally allowed them into Lion's Arch when they first arrived in Kryta, step forward. Terrence whispered, "What is _he_ doing here?"

Siuil shook his head in confusion, but he had a bad feeling about this. It appeared the Shining Blade had been honest in their dealings, but the White Mantle had not. Raistlin leaned in close as Hablion grew to a close and began to swirl his massive axe around, "Those Chosen are dead, we will not be able to get down there quickly enough to save them…"

For a moment, Siuil had been about to protest, about to tell Raistlin that Hablion had likely saved those Chosen, but when Hablion swung his axe in an arc and began to slice off the Chosen's heads where they knelt, blind-folded, on the top of the disk in the Fen, the protest died in his throat. Arya cried out as she drew her sword, "Lying dogs! You die today!"

She then began to run down the path to the Fen, not even bothering to be subtle. Terrence sighed as he told Cambe to follow their guild leader down as he drew his bow out. Siuil nodded to his brothers and ran full tilt down the hill through the foliage, sword drawn. Swinging once to his left, he sliced one White Mantle Ranger's arm off before he could bring his bow up to shoot Arya in the back. The fire of the Fiery Dragon Sword cauterized the wound, but the smell of burnt flesh hung in the air. Siuil kept running and he joined Arya in the valley, fighting to get to her side.

A short moment later, arrows from the trees began to rain down on the White Mantle. Siuil knew that the arrows could not be solely Terrence's, and his suspicion was confirmed when a centaur galloped into the clearing, joining Siuil and Arya in the fray. "I thought you said that you would not aid us?" shouted Arya.

"These scum have no honor," answered the centaur. "To strike down an unarmed and undefended foe is unscrupulous and disgusting to us. We fight with you."

This turned the tide of the battle, and then they stood on the disk. Arya said, sensing as she stepped on it, "It's got a magic dampening field—my magic is having a difficult time penetrating it!"

"Stand back!" called Raistlin, as he began to cast from just off the disk.

When his spell went off, and the bolt of lightning hit the closet White Mantle to him, killing him instantly, then it arced off her to hit another, then arced again until the magical energy ran out. Arya and Siuil moved in on Hablion, and then as Hablion cast a spell, he swore and glared at Raistlin, who smirked, "Come now, surely, you expected that. Here, now let me use it!"

A short moment later, Siuil could feel the healing energy surround him and the whole group. He was a little surprised to note that it had come from Raistlin, who had stolen Hablion's Heal Party Spell for a while. Now, without healing, Hablion fell quickly under their onslaught.

They turned to look at the Fen as the centaur and the members of the party who had hidden and attacked from a distance finally arrived in the small valley to also regard the truth behind the White Mantle. Arya swore, "Bastards. The whole time they were claiming that they were educating the Chosen, taking them to a better place. That they were 'Special', and instead they were slaughtering them as if afraid of them."

"They are afraid of the Chosen," said Raistlin. "They believe that the Chosen will bring down their Unseen Gods, believing it to be part of the Flameseeker Prophecy. Your Gods, for some reason, have been sending me on a merry chase about these so-called Unseen Gods."

As they walked away after the monks did the last rites and funeral rites for the fallen Chosen, Arya said, "Obviously, you know more about this than the rest of us."

"Unfortunately, yes," answered Raistlin, scratching his neck. "Back in Old Ascalon, I was asked to take a talisman, an Eldritch Sextant, to the Serenity Temple. The Krytan Ambassador had been handing them out as payment instead of gold, and Tydus thought it suspicious. He had every right to, I can see now, but then I didn't think anything of it. So I took the Sextant to Serenity. I had other reasons for going there, but this one was the more interesting."

"So what was so special about the sextant?" asked Ryniel.

"Priestess Rashenna could not tell much about it right away, and I unfortunately had other places to go to find out," said Raistlin. "But she did say that it was 'otherworldly', as if it didn't belong. Not even the holy relics, nor the unholy relics, had ever registered as such by her. She told me that she needed a few months of scrying and research in order to figure it out. That is all I know, but I had the sense that the Gods wanted me to know this."

"Why would that be?" asked Arya.

"Because we're not exactly from around here," answered Akara.

"No, we are not," answered Raistlin. "You could say that Akara and I are as 'otherworldly' as this Eldritch Sextant. So, in a manner of speaking, in some way, we are linked to this entire affair whether we, and you, like it or not. And I get the feeling that I was sent her in order to help you as a measure of penance in my case, and perhaps Akara was sent her to aid me."

They all stopped as they thought about it, "So… you're not from the Crystal Desert?" asked Siuil.

"Not even close," answered Raistlin. "I am not even from Tyria at all. I am from a world called Krynn. A world so different that our constellations are not even the same. At all. In fact, I suspect that Tyria is one of the stars among Krynn's constellations, and Krynn perhaps the same."

"I don't understand," said Arya, as she waved it off. "But I am sure that I will get you to explain it to me in detail, but later. Right now, we must get out of the jungle. Evennia told us to meet her in the entrance to the Henge of Denravi if we ever figured out the truth. Now that we do, I suspect that we must find her before the White Mantle do."

* * *

Finding Evennia was not the hard part. Evidently, a group led by Terryann and another member of the Guild, an officer by the name of Sansa Sorenson, together with Shala Jarias, Xiyra La Rune, Phaedra Firestorm, Mors Amatoria, and Leiknir Einarsson had opened the way to the Henge of Denravi and had entered it with the Shining Blade. It was now the new stronghold for the Shining Blade. 

When they entered, Siuil looked around in the massive forest city and saw Terryann immediately as she ran to him. "Father!" she cried out as she hugged him. "Have you seen Selena and Salamar yet?"

"No, I just got here," said Siuil in confusion, then saw the son of Ventari as he galloped up.

"Greetings, Siuil La Rune," said Bentai. "Congratulations are in order, but I can see you have heard. If you wish I can convey you to your daughter's home here in Denravi."

"You don't have to," said Siuil. "But I would like directions on how to get there…"

The centaur snorted and hoisted him up on his back. "Hold on," said Bentai.

And before Siuil could say anything the centaur took off at a gallop. They ran through the city and it was actually almost a half hour of a full run before Bentai came to a stop at a look out far above the city below. A small, but well-appointed house, clearly meant for a small human family, sat at the end of the path. Siuil was aided to stand on the ground in front of the house and then the small woman came out. For a moment they stood and stared at each other. "Father…" began Selena with a small smile. "I'm glad you could make it here. But if you did so then you are as hunted as we all are by the White Mantle."

"Indeed," said Siuil. "But I don't care about any of that… I heard about Salamar. Congratulations. Now, can I see him?"

"He's sleeping right now," she said as she turned to lead him into her house.

Her hair was still long, and she still wore the finery that she had become accustomed to in Ascalon City when she had lived among the royal family after the Searing as Rurik's ward. A woman that Siuil did not recognize looked up from the kitchen. "Thank you Delei," said Selena. "That will be all for today."

"Are you sure, Lady Selena?" asked Delei.

"Quite," laughed Selena. "My family has arrived. Go on, my sister and cousin can help me out."

"Very well, my lady," the woman bowed and then left the house, walking back down the path.

"Delei is my hand maiden," explained Selena. "The people of New Ascalon felt that I would have need of one now, and so she came with me. The journey has been hard, but Delei stuck it out. She is a Chosen that the Shining Blade liberated."

"I see," mused Siuil. "Now that you are royalty, what now?"

"The centaur nations here are protecting me, and as hostage and ambassador I have learned much from them, and they of us," she said. "They are a tribal nation. This tribe is the largest and also leads a few other tribes. If they keep going, they will be a nation like that of the dwarves and of man. Bentai thinks it will come in a few human generations, but he wishes, now that he has come to be close to me, an alliance with Ascalon."

"And?"

"I promised nothing," she admitted. "I do not rule Ascalon nor do I wish to. I only can speak for New Ascalon. What old Ascalon will do is beyond me."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as Siuil realized that she was struggling with something else. As if it was distasteful to her, but as a ruler she had to consider all possibilities as potential allies, and that former allies could easily turn into enemies. "Father, we have seen that allies can turn to enemies as swift as setting sun, correct?" she began.

"Yes," and Siuil got the feeling that if she was uncomfortable with something then he might not like it at all.

"And that old enemies can turn into potential allies, as well," she pointed out. "Sometimes more slowly, but…"

"If it's about the Shining Blade," he interrupted. "Then I can understand how the White Mantle pulled the wool over all of our eyes. Your hunch was correct in not entirely trusting the White Mantle."

She nodded, but now he got the distinct feeling that it was something more, "What is it?"

"I have received an unusual ambassador, one that had come to meet with the centaur, but upon seeing me here and learning who I was he began to voice that if he had misjudged us, then perhaps it was possible that we had misjudged his people," she said, staring out the window.

"I don't follow," said Siuil.

She looked away from her window, "When he enters, keep an open mind. I was not expecting you so soon, and so he was supposed to be here and gone by the time I thought you would have arrived…"

"I don't understand," said Siuil, then a heavy knock sounded on the door. "Selena?"

"It is fine, he is expected," she said as she motioned him to stand back. "He will not fit in the house, but I will meet him outside. You are welcome to join me so long as you keep an open mind about this meeting."

Siuil swallowed. Selena opened her door. Siuil felt an instinct brought on by years and years of an almost never-ending war with the 'kind' this ambassador was. He gritted his teeth, but didn't move as Selena walked out to stand before the tall, upright Charr that stood out there. The Charr bowed, as did she. Then, a low, guttural that stumbled and stuttered over their language voice said, "Lady Selena of New Ascalon… I th-thank you for meeting with me again."

"Thank you for meeting with me, Gatanx Fireclaw of the Clan Fireclaw," she said.

Siuil stayed in the house, not trusting himself to remain very diplomatic if he walked from the house. But as the conversation went on, a far darker feeling descended. "You remember what we spoke of before?" asked Gatanx.

"I do, and I am curious on what you mean about a threat to both Ascalon and Charr alike far to the North of both our nations," she said.

Siuil blinked, but Gatanx continued, then sat down as well as he could. Selena looked back at Siuil, and Siuil grabbed two chairs from the house and brought them out, his curiosity suddenly piqued at the conversation. He offered a chair to Gatanx, who laughed in loud guffaws that almost echoed. "I cannot sit on such dainty creations, human…" he said. "But I thank you for your thought."

It took a few moments for Siuil to realize that the Charr had just thanked him, and he awkwardly said, "Yeah… uh… you're welcome."

"This is my father, Siuil La Rune," said Selena.

Gatanx, who was sitting somewhat like the felines of Terrence and Terryann's did, nodded, "Hello, Lord Siuil," the Charr sniffed at him. "Have we met on the field of battle?"

"Quite possibility," said Siuil. "Though I am sure we would have remembered each other…"

"I am sure as well, but your scent is familiar to me, Siuil," Gatanx mused. "But to continue, yes, for many, many years we have avoided what we call the Pit of Darkfrost. Then, creatures began to come from it. For a while, we fought back with all of our might, but soon we had no choice but to move south. For a while, we saw no humans. Truly, although I do not speak for other tribes of the Charr, my particular tribe had no quarrel with the humans we encountered. We even pursued trade… and for years the arrangement was good. The humans farmed fruits and vegetables and we hunted along side their Rangers."

"Are you saying that it was the humans that started the war with the Charr?" asked Siuil, shocked.

"Perhaps not Ascalons, but, yes, human steel did spill the first blood," said Gatanx. "Many of the tribes chose war over trying to figure out what had happened. Ours did not. We lived for as long as we could before the human war bands killed another villager in the crossfire when they attacked my people."

"Some of my brothers chose war, and they left to join the rest of the Charr in their fight," said Gatanx. "We, although we hated the cold, fled to the Shiverpeak."

"And now?" said Siuil. "Ascalon lies in ruin, brought about by a Searing called by Charr mages."

Gatanx turned to Selena, "And I am sorry for that. It saddens me to think that the village I defended since I was a cub now lies in ruins and on a scorched earth."

Siuil let the anger melt away as he saw the deep sorrow in the beast's eyes. "I believe you," he said, as surprised at himself as the Charr was at his statement. "Continue your tale, Gatanx."

"As I said, the first blood was spilled by humans in armor," said Gatanx. "We had thought it Ascalon armor."

"But?" asked Selena.

"It was not," growled the Charr. "Now that I have seen it again, I see it was White Mantle."

Siuil felt his stomach drop, as did Selena. "The White Mantle caused the war with the Charr and Ascalon? But why?" asked Selena. "What would it do?"

"It ended the Guild Wars," mused Siuil. "You were too young for that, but I remember the beginning. But I am beginning to wonder if it began something else, something the White Mantle was hoping would happen…"

"The Searing," mused Selena darkly. "_They_ caused the Searing. I still don't understand why, though."

"That's easily understood," added another voice as Raistlin came out from behind a tree. "They caused the Searing, and the fall of Orr, to become the most powerful. Once its most powerful enemies were out of the way, including the Royal Family of Kryta and the Lionguard, they were free to spread their brand of religion. I would also suspect that they could be in league with the Stone Summit."

The Charr turned to the Mesmer, "He has a point, your Mesmer does."

Siuil took a moment to think about this, "If that is true, then something far more powerful is also behind the White Mantle."

Raistlin mused aloud, "It would explain quite a bit. But I get the feeling there is a big piece of the puzzle missing here."

"You and I alike," agreed Siuil. "Raistlin, as much as I am not sure I can trust you, I do trust in your insight. I have a feeling that we will need you in the future. I am willing to completely set aside my vendetta until all of this is over, if it ever is. You are a far better ally than enemy."

"But you do not forgive me for leaving you and Terrence for dead," said Raistlin. "Very well, I can understand that and respect it. I will not lead you as that is not my place here. But I will travel with you and aid your companions."

Siuil held out his hand and Raistlin accepted it for a few seconds before letting it drop. Siuil turned to Gatanx; "I think you have to tell one other of this. Raistlin, could you stay here with Selena while I go get Arya…"

Raistlin disappeared abruptly but a few seconds later, he, Arya and the other members of both Siuil's family and guild that had arrived were there. Arya was about to draw her sword when Selena stepped in front of Gatanx and cried out, "Stop! He is my friend. And the information he has will change many things…"

* * *

A few hours later, after Gatanx left, Arya, Siuil, Raistlin, and Evennia met near the spring in the Denravi Henge. "I don't like this," said Arya. "How do we know we can trust him?" 

"I believe him," said Siuil, shaking his head. "I never thought I'd say that. But Gatanx seems sincere, and I have to admit he risked a lot to make it this far. I am guessing that he managed to speak to the dwarves, and the dwarves sent him here."

"And on the way here, he saw the White Mantle and made the necessary connection, given the intelligence of him," admitted Arya. "Damn, I should have realized the truth."

"We were all deceived by the White Mantle," said Evennia. "This only confirms how far they are willing to go for power and to spread their false religion about the Unseen Gods. But this Pit of Darkfrost concerns me."

Arya sighed, "As it does me, but getting there to investigate would mean traveling hundreds of miles into hostile Charr territory in order to get there. No, we have other things we need to do before we try to solve this. Now… what do we do about the White Mantle?"

"We must expose them," said Evennia. "Perhaps if we expose their lies and their deception, we can force them from Kryta. The people will then again follow the true Gods."


	11. Chapter Ten

_**Chapter Ten**_

The journey back from the depths of the Maguuma to Kryta was long, hard, and involved a risky journey down a river. Siuil had never been happier that he had been talked into the gladiator armor. As it had been on the ship from the former Guild Island, his plate armor would have been a severe detriment to him if he had fallen into the water. The river was not shallow, and the bottom was weedy and likely soft. A fall into the water during a fight, or at any time, would have spelled an instant death from drowning. Not to mention the permanence of such a death as one had to have their body recovered for resurrection spells to work. If he sank, there would be no recovering of his body.

Even still, he had found it difficult to leave behind Selena. She remained the Henge of Denravi with the centaur and the Shining Blade, as per the deal she had made for their safe passage. Siuil sighed, and looked over at Arya, "Now, could you please explain why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you moved the Guild Hall from New Ascalon," he rolled his eyes at her deliberate avoidance of the subject.

She didn't immediately answer, "Well, I didn't want any guild battles to take place in the village. After seeing Prince Salamar, I didn't want the risk of having our homes destroyed again. Don't worry though, the new Guild Hall is in a suitable place."

He looked over at her, eyes thinning in thought, "What?"

It was Raistlin, who had decided to follow them from the jungles after all, who did; "She means she moved it to another place inhospitable to those who would take it from her. The new Guild Hall is in far Northern Shiverpeaks. She reached an agreement with Gatanx, who actually guards it from would-be invaders. Quite ironic, actually…"

Siuil's eyes moved from Raistlin to Arya in shock, "You are not serious… Arya, tell me he's not serious about that."

She sighed, "He's serious, and correct."

"But… Gods…" Siuil rubbed the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm glad I didn't get rid of my plate armor. That place is _freezing_."

Raistlin smirked, a half smile that didn't reach his eyes at all, "Yes, it is, isn't it. I don't truly relish such a place either. I would have far preferred one in the desert or perhaps a warmer place."

"I'll have to keep that in mind," answered Arya dryly.

Siuil laughed and looked back at his younger daughter who had been rather quiet lately. He walked to the back of the small barge to where she stood with one foot on the gunwale. "I can't get over how our allies are now enemies and our oldest enemy is soon to be our ally," she said. "I want to believe in them, but I find that too many years of hatred have gone by. I want to be like Selena and diplomatically bow to the thought of having a Charr fight by my side and not against me."

"But you can't," said Siuil, unsurprised at her sentiment. "To be frank, I am having the same trouble."

"That isn't everything," Terryann sighed as she straightened up. "I look at Selena and Salamar and can't help but feel incredibly jealous of her. Rurik was also a friend of mine, we fought together, and we talked. But… she ended up with him. I know I shouldn't be, but I wish I was Selena right now."

Siuil was not sure what to say to that, but Raistlin answered her, "Trust me, jealousy of one's siblings will get you no where. I learned that lesson long ago. But I know that it will never, ever, go away."

She looked at him quizzically, "And you would know this how?"

Another smile that never reached his eyes was her answer, "I have siblings of my own, one older by mere seconds, another older by eight years. I spent my entire life being in the shadow, or so I felt, of my twin brother, Caramon. But it was a one sided competition—one he had no clue I was fighting. One, if he had, he would have thought I was winning. You see, you may be jealous of your sister, but one the other hand, as I was, you may be surprised one day to learn that your sibling always wanted something you had but they did not. In my case, my brother had always been curious of magic, but never felt that magical tingle of casting a spell. I spent my entire life wishing that women would look my way instead of his. Only later did I learn that just as many looked my way, but I just didn't see their gazes as I was always gazing in jealousy at my brother's success. How ironic, isn't it? I wonder—if you were in Selena's role, I wonder if you would be jealous of yourself, eh? What would Selena be jealous of?"

Those standing around Raistlin, especially Akara, looked up in surprise. "Now, that was very well put, and perhaps accurate, Raistlin," said Ryniel. "So, Terryann, how do you suppose Selena feels about you?"

Terryann thought for a moment, "I don't know… I never thought about it before. I suppose she could feel slighted in the fact that I know my father better, which I can come and go as I please. That I have not felt the pain of losing my husband… or the worry that some other power has designs on my child or me."

"Ah, yes," said Raistlin. "How much so. You have freedom, where she does not. You continue to adventure with your father where as she cannot. Prince Rurik may have been her husband, but power such as that brings more weight of responsibility and less freedom that you may think, Ranger. Think on that. Could you continue to live your life among the wilds and the forest as a Princess?"

"No, I suppose not," conceded Terryann with a shudder. "Very well, Majere, you made your point."

"And a good thing too," said Arya suddenly. "Because we're here. Welcome to Sanctum Cay…"

_

* * *

Before Evennia would let them move on, they based in Sanctum Cay. I remember this as we had been sent out on a mission to retrieve the fabled Staff of Orr from the White Mantle. The mission was not extremely long, but hard fought. A few fell to never rise again._

_Among those lost forever until meeting them again in the Mists was Io Lukas, Callie Bladesinger and… regretfully… Kristal La Rune the Mesmer wife of Terrence La Rune and mother of Xiyra La Rune and Markis went missing. The one thing I remember about all of this was how that even after all their deaths everyone fought to live, fought to continue their mission. It was as if even after their fall their comrades refused to give in and fought more fiercely._

_In the end, the Staff was recovered and most of them escaped with our lives. When they returned to Sanctum Cay I felt an unusual feeling of loss and regret that I could not have gone with them. I regretted that I never got to know the ones that fell better than I had. Everything appeared to be well and while they mourned their losses, they looked forward to beginning the next mission._

_But things were not all that they seemed…_

* * *

The dock to Sanctum was not very far south of Fisherman's Haven, but the way was dangerous. More than once, Siuil found himself thanking his luck that there was enough back up from his guild to keep them all alive. They camped there for the night. When they awoke, more of the Guild was present, and then Selena walked forward with the Staff of Orr in her hands with Evennia at her side. Three bodies covered in linens lay at the foot of the dock. 

She was lifted to the higher part of the dock where she spoke, "It seems that the last time we spoke of such things, we had more to celebrate. We had more people with us. In even that, my fallen husband had been there to lift our spirits. I cannot do that because my heart is too heavy with even more loss. Today we count four leaders that have fallen. It is those I wish to remember right now. The Elementalist Io Lukas, cut down before learning his true power and too young by any standard. He was younger than me and I am too young to see this much death. The Warrior Callie Bladesinger, who protected me on my way to Maguuma. And…"

Most stopped to look at Xiyra and Terrence who stood with each other before Selena continued, "My own Aunt, Kristal La Rune, fell while protecting another Mesmer. She fell protecting the one who was carrying this staff so that it would reach us and not fall into the hands of the enemy. One other, Markis, has gone missing and we pray for his safety, but know that he will likely also be in the Mists already for daring to fight against the injustice of the White Mantle."

The small crowd bowed their heads for a moment. "Now, I wish I could say that things will get better, they must, but even I am unsure. But I can tell you that I will not stop fighting, I will not give up. I will not let the darkness that fell upon Ascalon fall here nor anywhere else. To do so would dishonor our fallen heroes, would dishonor our families who now live on an island we have called New Ascalon. It would dishonor those who chose to stay behind and try to fight for a better day. I won't make you follow me, but I will ask you to keep faith that we have the power to stop the madness that has overtaken Tyria. Who stands with me?" she raised the staff.

"I do!" cried one voice, but no one was sure of whom.

With one voice, soon most, then all joined in the call. Selena nodded and smiled, "We will mourn our losses, but look forward to a new day! The White Mantle forces us from the Henge of Denravi, but in that we will continue our fight and take back was what taken."

Arya lifted Selena and brought her to stand on the ground. Selena looked up at the tall woman, "I wish I could be more like Rurik in rallying the troops."

"I think you did fine," said Arya. "You were honest, and they will follow you because you will always fight on and never give in. In that you have as much strength as Prince Rurik did."

"I just hope that I continue to find that strength," Selena turned to Raistlin a few moments after finishing. "I didn't think I would see you so soon since you were in Denravi."

"Call it a hunch," he said. "I want to meet this Vizier of Evennia's. So, I want to go with the party that goes to the monastery."

"I'll grant you that," Arya nodded. "That will be one Nuker down," she ignored his wince at the term, "I know Siuil wishes to go as well, and I will be going."

"I want Akara to come with me," his tone brooked no argument.

Arya blinked at his decisiveness, "Very well… may I ask why?"

He didn't immediately answer and even when he did, it was rather cryptic, "A necromancer where undead walks would have an immediate use, don't you think?"

Arya let that be, but rolled her eyes at the same time. Finally, in a loud voice, "All right, those heading to the monastery with us, fall in. We have Lynn Matheri, Akara Nikhiora, me, Siuil La Rune, any others?"

Akruan stepped up, "You'll need a healer, that would be me."

"I'll go as protective," Ryniel La Rune stepped up.

"That's one team, we'll need another to guard the boat," said Arya. "Any takers?"

Terrence lifted his hand, "I will."

A few others raised their hands as well, and the second team soon consisted of Terrence, Terryann, Sadsa Asd, Shala Jarias, Leiknar, Artemis Iocheaira and Ellantha Decameron. Arya turned to the other guild members, "Get on a ship and head to New Ascalon. Aliera, Sansa, pick out those for the ones to take with you to guard the new Guild Hall. If need be, don't be afraid to move it. Gatanx can lead you there. Until then, farewell and good luck!"

Sansa nodded, "Don't worry about it, we'll take care of everything."

* * *

The ship disembarked, and then when it was out of sight, Sansa turned to the remaining members of the guild. "All right, here's the deal. At least half of us need to head to New Ascalon and make sure it's well defended, as well as defend Lady Selena and Prince Salamar on their way home. Since the White Mantle knows who betrayed them, chances are that they'll take it out on the civilians first—and since Selena is Rurik's widow, you can guess whom their first target will likely be. Another group will head to the Settlement in North Kryta. Even if they don't attack, we can't depend on them to defend those still there. Move who you can to New Ascalon. Chances are that now that the truth is known the Krytans will not allow the White Mantle to remain in Kryta anyway, but we won't take any chances. Now, another team has to head to the Northern Shiverpeaks and defend our Guild Hall. Now, head out!" 

Evennia turned to the twelve that stood with her on deck as the island came into view. She held the Staff of Orr that Selena had given to her to protect while she was taken back to New Ascalon with Salamar. "Siuil, Arya, I leave the Staff in your hands. It is up to you to get the Staff to Vizier Khilbron. You and your team will be on your own, and intelligence tells me the island is crawling with undead of an extreme type. We are counting on you."

Arya took the staff, and then turned and handed it to Raistlin, "Here, we need swords to fight, I leave this in your hands. But you have to keep with us, Lynn."

"I'll do my best, but to be honest, running and keeping up is not my best feature, Arya," he admitted. "We may have to take frequent breaks as I run out of breath quickly."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Siuil remarked. "It works best in the hands of mage, and you're that mage."

Akara interjected, "Another one of a kind staff to save all mankind handed over to the one man who could wipe out the face of a planet… again."

* * *

The glare from Lynn was scathing, but she ignored it. The boat docked and the gangway was lowered. The first group ran out, the staff in Lynn's hands and soon they were out of sight. Terrence sat on the dock, legs hanging over the edge. "I wouldn't do that," pointed out Evennia. 

He looked up at her, puzzled. "Sharks," came here answer a few moments later and she laughed as he pulled his legs back up so fast that they were practically a blur.

As he stood on the dock, Terryann pointed, "Hey, what is that?"

They all looked over and Evennia shook her head, "It's the ghost of a small boy. None of us have been able to help him."

Terryann walked over and bent down, "Hey, kiddo, what's your name?"

The ghost took on definition and he said, "Simon."

"Hi, Simon, my name is Terryann, why aren't you sleeping?"

"I can't find my mommy…" he answered. "They said I would be able to find them, but I can't…"

"Hey, Evennia, is there perhaps a graveyard on the island?" asked Terryann.

Evennia thought for a moment, then shook her head in exasperation, "There is, but you cannot be serious… you have no way of knowing if that would help him or not."

"Has anyone ever tried to take you to a resting place?" asked Terryann to Simon.

The ghost shook his incorporeal head, and Terryann said, "There, you see, what are the chances that it will work? Hey, Uncle Terrence, Shala, you want to come with me?"

They shook their heads, but they followed anyway. Leiknar frowned, "We should not leave Evennia alone."

"I will be fine, there is nothing on this island but undead," she said. "And you will have taken care of all of them in the area anyway. Go ahead, but hurry back."

The second group, all but Artemis and Ellantha, went with Terryann. The two cats filled in the holes left. Artemis turned to Evennia, "Just how long do you think this will take?"

Evennia shrugged, "It might take a half day to journey there, and another back. More if they must fight all the way to Khilbron. It is all the way on the other side and the path is far from straight. In fact, it is twisting and hard climbing through jungle and up the side of a mountain. We may as well settle in on the boat."

"And this graveyard?" asked Ellantha.

"Not as far, but across the beach. It is a straighter path," answered Evennia. "They should be back in the afternoon… that is odd."

Artemis had also noticed the sudden silence, "I've got a bad feeling about this…"

"You aren't the only one," admitted Ellantha.

They turned as a figure came into view. Artemis lifted her bow and was about to shoot the sudden intruder, but he held up his hands as he came out of the shadows. "Markis!" exclaimed Evennia. "We all thought you dead."

"Indeed…" said Markis gravely. "So, where are the heroes of Ascalon and the Shining Blade?"

"On their way to the Vizier as we speak," said Evennia. "Come, my heart rejoices at seeing you alive."

"Oh?" said Markis as he smiled darkly. "Are you so sure about that?"

Evennia looked at him in puzzlement. "Markis… what are…"

Just then the rest of the figures came out the shadows. It became painfully obvious that Markis had betrayed them to the White Mantle. "Surrender, Evennia, and you and your friends will not be harmed."

"Markis…" Evennia shook her head. "How could you do this to us."

"The Unseen Gods are powerful," he said. "And they gave me the power to bring you out into the open and into the hands of the White Mantle."

As more White Mantle spilled onto the beach, Evennia realized that they were hopelessly outnumbered. Evennia held up her hands in surrender, "My friends, we have no choice."

Ellantha lay down her staff and Artemis put her bow on the dock as the White Mantle ran up and took them into their custody. In a final blow, Markis ordered, "Make sure the others cannot escape. Sink their boat and we'll take Evennia and her escort with us."

The Seekers used pitch and kerosene on the deck of the boat, then the Elementalist cast Firestorm. The three watched helplessly as the boat burned and then sank to the bottom of the harbor.

* * *

Raistlin stopped at the top of the hill, Akara close on his heels as she watched his back. They stood with the other four as they faced an older man in front of the monastery steps. He looked at them gravely and Arya, knowing who he was, bowed. "Vizier Khilbron," she said as she motioned for Raistlin to hand over the staff. "An honor to meet… Lynn, dammit, hand him the staff." 

Raistlin's eyes narrowed as he stared at the Vizier. "I know you from somewhere. Have we met?"

"I do not think so," answered the man. "But I thank you for bringing me the staff."

Finally, Raistlin handed it to him, although he continued to scrutinize the man as if he was peeling the layers from him. Unable to see past what he saw, Raistlin finally shook his head. He was likely wrong… but the feeling still persisted. Arya glared at Raistlin, who merely frowned in return. Finally, the vizier spoke again, "A sight for sore eyes. This is a welcome relic from my home country. But the reunion is bittersweet. You have been betrayed."

"Betrayed?" asked Siuil. "By who?"

"By Markis," answered the Vizier. "Yes… he survived. But he has captured Evennia and your other comrades, and sunk your only way off the island to the bottom of the sea."

"But… Terrence… Terryann… the others…" sputtered Siuil, paling.

Arya put a hand on his arm, "So we are trapped here?"

"No, if you get me to the dock on the other side of the island I will be able to call from the sea another ship that will take us from this place. But the island is crawling full of White Mantle who will seek all of our deaths," he answered. "I can call this ship, but I need five minutes to cast the ritual required and I will need you to protect me at the same time."

"But you just said the island is full of White Mantle," said Raistlin. "How do you profess we fight our way through all of them?"

"Ah, but you have allies now," said Khilbron. "Fear not the walking dead. With this staff, they are now allies."

He waved it and more undead began to crawl from the ground, more wraiths materialized, and those that were still giving chase peacefully stopped and turned from them. "Now you have an army to aid you, but hurry, the more time we lose here, the more White Mantle that arrive," with that Vizier Khilbron disappeared.

Akara cast a spell, and then giggled. "Hey, look, now I have a familiar to follow me around!" she exclaimed.

They all turned to face her and the wraith that seemed dead set on following her around. Lynn looked up at the sky, rolled his eyes and shook his head with his hands on his hips. "Akara… we don't actually have time for…" he was cut off as a White Mantle war cry was heard as they encountered the undead, now on the heroes side. "They come."

Arya and Siuil drew their swords in one fluid motion as they moved to the fore. "Siuil and I will get to the dock and defend the Vizier, everyone else follow and clear the path," said Arya. "I don't suppose…"

"I can only teleport to places I have seen before," responded Lynn. "Sorry, Arya."

"It's not your fault," she said. "Now, come on."

They began to run down the hill towards the dock that the Vizier had directed them to. The White Mantle was indeed everywhere. Arya and Siuil began to run ahead and Lynn led the rest just behind them. Arya would run ahead while Siuil tended to hang back and clear paths so that the rest could keep up. A short moment later, Leiknar backed him up when it became clear that he couldn't do it himself.

The undead helped as well as they could, and Akara's wraith in fact did wonders to block incoming spells and arrows. Lynn stole a healing spell from a White Mantle monk, and began to use a protective spell on the party that he could reach. Akruan shouted to him, "Dammit, why can't you Mesmers do your own jobs?" but Akruan was smiling as the stolen spell prevented the White Mantle monk from using it.

"Funny, I thought I was!"

Leiknar's axe flew to cleave into a Scout's head, saving Sadsa from being shot by an arrow from behind. It was at this point that they realized that there was a lot more arrows flying around, and not all of them were directed at them. Siuil turned his head and could see a familiar Melandru's Stalker running through the undergrowth to jump and rip out the throat of an unsuspecting Justicar. He went down heavily and Cambe jumped off with a snarl as she clawed another White Mantle close to her.

Half the arrows became flame arrows and he could hear the snarling and growling of another Melandru's Stalker and he smiled. Back up had just arrived in the form of Terrence's team. They fought hard to get to the dock to find Arya engaged in keeping the enemy from the dock by distracting them to get them to chase her. The cats ran to back her up as they ran in to even the odds. Just as the Vizier finished his spell and shouted, "Run onto the boat!" he realized that the wave of White Mantle that had been attacking him were now all dead. "Incredible… you are all as I have heard. Now, we must all go. I will explain on the ship."

They ran onto the ship, it sailed away, and he quickly counted them, "I count ten, plus two Melandru's Stalkers. So, some of the other team escaped Markis' treachery."

Siuil nodded, "Vizier, this is my brother, Terrence, my daughter Terryann and their team."

"Greetings, Vizier," said Sadsa.

"Greetings," he said. "Now, I explain things. The White Mantle are led by what are called the Unseen Gods. I do not know what these Unseen Ones are, but I know that the Flameseeker Prophecies have led the White Mantle to fear the Chosen."

"Why?" asked Leiknar.

"Because the prophecy clearly states that the Chosen will Ascend and defeat their Unseen Gods, and bring about their fall," answered the Vizier. "Among other things."

"So that was why they were killing them in Bloodstone Fen," mused Arya. "What does this have to do with us?"

"You are all Chosen," was the blunt and short answer.

Raistlin's eyebrows rose, "What?"

"You are the Chosen in the Flameseeker Prophecies, and you have been Chosen to Ascend and defeat the White Mantle's Unseen Gods, and save Tyria," answered Khilbron. "In some of your cases, I find this ironic."

Akara got the distinct feeling that this had been aimed towards Raistlin and herself, but she didn't say anything. It was bad enough that were enough glances in their direction anyway. Arya mused, "So… what do we do?"

"All of you head to the Crystal Desert and seek Ascension," answered Raistlin.

"All of us?" asked Siuil, suddenly suspicious. "What about you?"

"I am already Ascended," he answered. "Or so I should be considering my origin… isn't that right, Vizier?"

The Vizier looked at him, then a sudden recognition raised his eyebrows, "Ah… so I understand finally why we know each other. Greetings, little mage, I did not expect to find you here. For if you are here and not… from your origin… then you have grown in power. Perhaps to finally match me fully, but we will see, will we not?"

The look between the two was clear challenge, and Raistlin said, "I begin to understand why I am here. But why you?"

"This is my origin, before all has happened in your timeline, old friend," answered Khilbron. "And so you prove your mastery over both time and space by bringing yourself back to this. Do you seek my final destruction?"

"That depends entirely on you," answered Raistlin.

Akara watched as the two of them faced off, as did the others. They didn't understand, but considering what she knew of Raistlin, she did, "Fistandantilus."

"Yes…" said the Vizier. "And now you know my true appearance, and my true self."

Then he realized, "But you did not know about me being here… so… that was not why you were sent here, was it?"

"No, I was not," Raistlin sighed. "It has something to do with the Unseen Gods."

Arya interjected, "Okay, fellas, obviously by some means you know each other but you aren't about to tell us. Now, about this so called Ascension…"

The vizier looked over at her, "It is an arduous process, one that your companion does not need to go through as when he came to us he had to go through the Hall of Heroes to come here. For in the Hall of Heroes is the pathway to other worlds. But that is neither here nor there. I will direct this ship to head to the Oasis. From there, he is actually more familiar with the denizens and layout of the Desert since it is the first place he saw when he arrived here."

"Well then," said Sadsa. "I guess we have a whole other adventure to go on now…"


	12. Interlude

**_Interlude – _**

**_The Path to Ascension_**

* * *

Siuil scratched his neck as he looked around. Old Ascalon after the Searing had been a desolate wasteland, seeming to forever be clouded over by storm clouds. The Jungle of Maguuma, in the highlands, very dry and very hot. But then it had been bearable. He looked over at Raistlin, "And this is where you claimed to live for how many years before finding your way to Ascalon?"

"A few," answered Raistlin.

"How?" asked Terryann. "There's nothing here… like… _nothing_ at all."

Raistlin rolled his eyes, "It's a desert."

And so it was. The Crystal Desert was hot and dry, and unlike Maguuma, which had tree cover, it had no such thing. Sand Dunes rolled and pitched like the sea. Wind picked up stray sands to leave them with this constant itch of sand in every bit of armor. Siuil wore his gladiator armor out of necessity, as again the plate mail would have baked him alive while in it. Unfortunately, it left the majority of him uncovered and victim to the harsh sun.

Xiyra walked around in her Wyvern scale armor, and Siuil had to wonder how she managed as it was a similar armor to his steel plate and had to too warm. Her hair was kept up in a hood that also kept the sun off her neck. She walked over; long, loose linen robes the color of sand in her hands. Siuil looked at her. "What are those for?"

"You wear them over your armor," she answered. "The natives tell me they will keep the sand off of you, but also are loose enough to move in and tight enough to not let them get in the way. As well, it will keep the heat of the sun from being so penetrating."

"Where is… Lady Selena?" Arya turned suddenly, not finishing her sentence, as Selena walked over to them in full necromancer's armor.

She did not wear the loose leather armor like Eve, although the top was the same if far more modest. Selena had gone back to the same style as before the Searing, although she wore it short sleeved and with thigh high boots. Unlike most necromancers, her armor was dyed a soft blue that they had all nearly mistaken for white that reminded them of Alesia and other monks. Arya looked her up and down, "I thought you were going to New Ascalon."

"I did," she answered. "But I was told about the betrayal of Markis. I came as soon as I could. I may not have the same skills as other Necromancers… unfortunately… I have not been able to adventure beside all of you to gain them. And so I come now. It is time I stopped hiding behind politics and lived life the way Rurik knew me. The islands of New Ascalon are temporarily led by Captain Greywind in my absence."

"Either way," said Siuil. "Your healing skills and your minions will be appreciated, although now I have both you and Terryann to worry about."

She lifted a brow, "Considering it was you and not Terryann or I that collapsed in Maguuma, you will have very little to worry about. Now, Master Matheri… as you are more familiar with the Desert than us, what would be a good course of action?"

"Well," Lynn thought for a moment. "When I first appeared here I found myself in Augury Rock. Perhaps we should start there… or talk to that ghost over there."

They turned to the large ghost in the shape of a man. Siuil looked up and it was Gatanx who pointed out, "Him big for human. As big as Gatanx."

"Yeah, I was coming to that conclusion," said Siuil as he looked up at the ghost.

The ghost looked at each one of them, as if searching their very souls. Perhaps he was. Selena stepped forward, "Who are you spirit, that you stay attached to this world? What name shall we call you?"

"I am the ghost of a fallen hero long ago," answered the spirit. "My name is not important, but what is important is that I guide you through your tests and eventual ascension. My people came here long ago when the desert was ocean, seeking the fabled ascension, but failed in our quest. Many have come after, but none have succeeded. But, I have been called back by the Gods to fulfill prophecy set out by one more ancient and wise than I, are you here to fulfill the Flameseeker Prophecy?"

"Come again?" asked Siuil, shocked. "Us? That old tale was about us?"

"It would have to be," agreed Arya. "Tell us, what details are we missing from the prophecy?"

"Many it would seem," answered the ghostly hero. "Like that everything, including the Searing, has been foreseen. You followed the prince of Ascalon, though he was doomed. And doomed he was, when he fell in the Shiverpeaks. We live in a time of judgment, but not all are to be judged as your Meerak thought in Ascalon."

Siuil blinked, "So his eyes were on another plane and not ours. He was with the Gods."

"Indeed," said the hero. "And so there is little more to him than a mere shell and his voice, which is now the voice of the Gods. And, the presence of both others from another place, another time, and are both working to aid you but also destroy you. But it is not my place to clear these things for you. My place is to take you to where you need to be so that the Gods may look down upon you and give power to those who need it."

He looked at Lynn Matheri, "And those who do not need more power the Gods will make their true path clear if they wish to know. Now, go to a place called Augury Rock where your paths will all become clear."

With that he disappeared. Xiyra walked to where he had been standing. "I know where my path lies. It lies with bringing down those who killed my mother and scattered us, making us the villain when they are the true villains. I will go to Augury Rock and gain this new power in order to bring me sword to the very throat of the White Mantle before I cut off the head and bring them down."

She motioned to Alesia and Thom, "You're with me."

Arya looked at them all, "I'm going with her. She's too angry to think straight and if she goes off alone without someone watching her back she'll be killed out there."

Lynn shouted, "Watch the very ground you step! There are things out there that can kill an entire adventuring group. Always take a full compliment with you. Look out for the Rockshot Devourers and the Jade Scarabs. They burrow!"

Arya waved her understanding and called, "Akky, Shala, come on, we'll make short work of them."

The other two ran to join them and with that, the six left Amnoon Oasis. Siuil looked down to the water of the spring. "You're more familiar with this place than all of us," he began. "What's out there?"

"I just mentioned the Rockshots and the Jade Scarabs," said Lynn. "They are not the worst of what is to come out there, but they can swiftly make a challenging fight deadly. It is slow progress to avoid their burrows, and their traps. But once we are past their nesting grounds then we are into the other oasis where the Minotaurs are, and unlike the ones in the Shiverpeaks, these ones have a tough hide meant to withstand the blowing sands of the desert. There are hydras that make the ones in Old Ascalon look like ants."

Terrence sighed, "Is that all?"

"No, that is not all," said Lynn. "Merely a quick glossing over the hazards that could befall us now. And there is always the heat and the sand. No water for hundreds of miles, no edible food. Those who wish to travel or live here face a hard life unlike anything they have ever encountered before. I would take as much water as you can carry, because you will not find any for a very long time."

* * *

_While they traveled the desert, seeking their Ascension, things still moved in the rest of the world. Cut off they were, and so, they had no idea of what was happening elsewhere._

* * *

Evennia looked out of her cell. "Markis, I cannot believe that you are capable of this." 

Markis shrugged, "You think that your path gains power, but you have no idea. The Unseen Gods can see all, even this little plan of yours. Now your so-called heroes are likely dead at the hands of the undead and our men. You have lost."

"Nothing is ever lost," said Evennia. "We have the Deldrimor and the Ascalons. Even if I die, we still have that. And they will never stop fighting, as you well know. It may take generations, but your fall will come."

Markis harrumphed before turning around to face one of his own Unseen Gods. "Has she told us their plans for the future?"

"No, mistress," he said, although he wasn't sure what she was, or even if she was indeed even a she. "She remains stubborn."

The Unseen Elementalist sighed, "Pitiful creature. She would gain so much if she only allowed herself to be on our side."

Markis did not respond, but walked away as the floating creature followed behind him. "I am curious as to the human tendency to resist change while others embrace it. Why is that, you suppose? Why is your species so determined to agree to completely disagree?"

He stopped and looked at her. The expression was completely, then again, it always was. He suppressed a shudder. She didn't notice and they continued to walk to where the others were.

* * *

Terryann walked through the portal after defeating the doppelganger and things went fuzzy for mere seconds, but it was enough to completely disorient her. When she opened her eyes, she realized she was underground. Lynn Matheri was sitting on a rock while making patterns in the sand with his feet. As she looked around she noticed that for a cave it was extremely strange. Unlike the caves in Kryta, it was not formed by water, and unlike the ones before the Searing in Ascalon, movement of the earth and water did not cause it. She looked at him, realizing fully what it truly looked like, "What is this place?" 

He looked up, "The lair of Glint, the Flameseeker Prophet."

She sucked in a breath as she saw, at first, Devona and Cynn, but soon she saw Akruan and Shala. Akara Nikhiora came to stand just behind Lynn and then a warrior she had not met before. She blinked and Akruan introduced them, "Terryann La Rune, this is Midori Rheau. Midori, this is Terryann, the daughter of Siuil La Rune."

"It is an honor to meet you Lady La Rune," said Midori. "The others have gone ahead and will meet us in Glint's lair."

"I thought you said that this was Glint's lair," Terryann turned to look at Lynn in surprise.

Lynn merely shrugged, and pointed out, "Very well, the antechamber to the lair. But we aren't there yet. Evidently the lair is heavily guarded and Glint only allows those who pass her tests to have an audience."

A Forgotten came up to them, "Now that all your companions are here, you may proceed. Good luck in there, the challenges are not easy."

Terryann shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "And my pet?"

"We had her wait outside for you, but we have allowed her in. She awaits you by the entrance," answered the Forgotten. "Go in peace and remember you receive only that which you take with you."

When they walked through the doorway and Illaesa padded in after them, Terryann asked, "What'd he mean by that?"

Akara said, in sudden inspiration, "He meant that if we leave in violence, it is because we brought it with us. Or whatever."

The last portal brought them into a massive cavern, and Terryann shook off the momentary feeling of nausea, as did the others. All except for Lynn Matheri who looked entirely too comfortable with the ease of teleportation. "Mages," muttered Shala Jarias.

Lynn looked over her, arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. Siuil walked over with Selena right behind him. "Everyone's here," said Devona. "Now we can find out what this was about."

A booming voice, loud and commanding, but strangely worn, and feminine. It seemed like it came from all around, but like the speaker was an ancient crone. "And so all the Ascended Chosen arrive in my lair, and the Flameseeker Prophecy comes true at last."

They turned and although they could not see the speaker, they could see a strange glinting like that of crystal and gems off the light given by Selena's fiery dragon sword. "Who are you?" asked Selena.

"I am the Flameseeker Prophet, child," said the voice, and the tone changed as if to indicate that the knowledge should have been obvious. "But, you would not have asked had you known."

"What do you want with us?" asked Arya, as she looked around.

"You aid you finish what you have started, Arya Bladedancer," answered the voice. "Ah, surprised that I know your name. But I know all about you. I have always known all about you, from before you were born this path was written and I have seen it."

"Then let us see you," said Lynn.

The darkness dispelled and they looked up at the massive head that was not two feet away from Lynn's face. Lynn's eyes widened and he stepped back one step. He recovered and began to laugh, "Why does this not surprise me?"

Siuil stared up into the eyes of a creature that had eyes like the night sky, and that was the feature his mind chose to focus on instead of resorting to running in terror from the massive creature who could have swallowed Gatanx whole and without choking or hesitation. "I mean no harm," Glint motioned with one claw as she lay down, her eyes half lidded with misleading weariness for the look in her eyes remained sharp.

"You're a dragon," said Arya in shock. "A true dragon."

"Yes, child, I am," said Glint. "My kind have been mostly absent from your world for longer than your kind has chosen to live as civilized nations and walk on two feet instead of four. Very few of us remain and those who do choose to live in seclusion."

As if to continue, Glint lifted her mighty head and as if reciting, "Arya Bladedancer, leader of a Guild made to commemorate the mighty Ascalon before its fall. In doing so became involved with the path of the Flameseeker, then became a Flameseeker herself."

"Siuil La Rune, your history was painful, but it too, was for seen. Your parents fates for seen as well, as painful as it was. Strange how it comes full circle. Your parents killers will come to justice by your hand, and that of your family, for it too is in the very core of the Flameseeker Prophecy," she continued. "But, you will become a king by your own hand eventually too, son of Siul. Have you always wondered why Lion's Arch was so familiar to you?"

Siuil looked up in surprise. "Yes, but how…?"

"You were there before, child, a long time ago, until your brother found you and took you home with his new bride."

"And we come to said brother, ah, Terrence La Rune, eldest son of Siul. The trailblazer. You will not finish this quest, and so your name was only an aside to the prophecy," the voice was about to move on, but was interrupted.

"So my father is to join my mother in the Afterlife?" asked Xiyra. "Is he to die for this Prophecy?"

"No, child, I merely state that he will not finish it with the Flameseekers. No, his path lies across the ocean and in Cantha. But that is neither here nor there and I can part the mists of time enough to See into that future," she said. "All I know is the Flameseeker."

Xiyra seemed to be satisfied with that, and the voice continued, "But it would be good that we come to you, Xiyra La Rune, daughter of Terrence La Rune. The Paladin's truest test will fall to you and the test will temper your blade and your soul like steel. But again, you are not to complete the Flameseeker Prophecy. Like father, the daughter shall bring peace to another land across the ocean, but I know not if be Cantha."

"Shala Jarias, your skills as necromancer will be tested to the breaking point, but a valuable ally you will be. Stay strong child, no matter what, and you will succeed."

"Devona… ah… Devona. A betrayal of trust will bring you back to Old Ascalon, but you will not be helping in finishing the Flameseeker Prophecy in a direct way. No child, to you will fall the task of defending Ascalon against the very enemies of the Charr with the aid of Cynn, who will not leave your side."

"Terryann La Rune, your mother named you well. Your bow shall deal the killing blow to the Unseen Gods and the true trouble behind them. Hone your skills, child, for the killing shot must be true."

"And we come to our 'visitors' who have aided us and passed the tests of Ascension," Glint sounded bemused. "Visitors I knew would come, but their role is unclear in the end. All I know is that to rely on you will prove vital later. You both must cement your trust in each other or all will fail. Not only here, but also in your next destination."

"What?" came both their question and it was Lynn who asked first, "What do you mean by that?"

"That is all I know," Glint answered sourly. "And so we come to you, Selena La Rune. The Searing took more than family from you, it took your memory. In a way, that fate is kinder than if you had remembered your home from before. I will give you a gift before you leave. You can only use it once, however, so choose wisely when you do use it. But I know you will. I have seen your choice. That gift is the gift of True Resurrection. There is no limit to how long your loved one will have been dead, you will always be able to raise them again and to the very condition they were in before their death. But, it has its price to both you and that one you choose."

"I will take it," said Selena. "The gift of Life is always worth the sacrifice."

"Indeed," said Glint. "Spoken like a true mother and future Queen of all of Ascalon, for that I see in your future in a few years. Unfortunately, the same endeavor that leads Devona and Cynn back to Old Ascalon will also see the death of King Adelburn, leaving you in his place. You carry in your hands the living proof that Rurik chose well, and now, with the birth of Prince Salamar, your place on the throne of Ascalon is now assured. And I know you will rule it well."

"And this sacrifice?" asked Siuil.

"Nothing that is not in her power to give, or will harm her," said Glint. "But difficult all the same. She must Soul Bond to the person she raises as, unlike other resurrection spells, not only does she draw upon the power of the Gods she must also completely and without hesitation wish for the person to come back. But, there is one limitation."

"At that being?" asked Arya.

"She must be able to kiss, on the dead lips, the person she wishes to raise," said Glint. "And so, she needs to physically touch the person to raise them. Upon doing so, the light of the heavens will part any darkness to shine on the body to reunite it with its lost soul, taking it back from the Mists to allow the person to again to walk upon the face of Tyria."

"Aunt Kristal was buried at sea," murmured Selena. "Damn."

"That's all right Selena," said Terrence, smiling sorrowfully. "I will see her again in the Mists when it becomes my time."

Glint cleared her throat. By now, the shock of the dragon being there had worn off and they could see her without having an instinct to run in terror. Siuil wanted to reach out and touch her hide to see if she was truly there instead of some dream. She was beautiful and had scales that looked like gems or crystal. Her eyes held him the longest, though. He found it strange that even though he knew that her claws could likely slice through even his plate mail like melted butter and she could swallow him whole, or she could spear him with her razor like teeth, the fear had faded. These things were like his sword or axe. Like him she used them in defense.

He dropped his hand as he realized that he had been about to touch one claw that was as long as he was tall and rested on the stone beside him. She turned her head from Arya and Selena and gazed at him, her long neck allowed her to bring her inches from his face. Or so it felt. It was likely more like feet. He blinked in surprise. "You do not have to be afraid of me," she said, bemused. "Go ahead, touch my claw or my hide if you wish. I am real."

Siuil reached out and touched her nose as he felt the warmth of her breath on his hands. Taking another hand, he let it sit beside the other one on the other side, feeling as if he was almost hugging the creature, although that was not the intent. Touching her only made the barely suppressed terror cause his stomach to back flip as, instinctually, he realized that it was no dream and the surreal feeling suddenly left as the cold hard truth sank in. "I'm not dreaming," he whispered, the terror in his voice making it sound shaky.

"No, you are not," she breathed out, causing his hair to move with the warm currents. "Be at peace, human, you are not food. I do not eat sentients. My weapons are defense and hunting only like that of your brother's bow."

She closed her eyes, strangely catlike, "Besides, you are handy for rubbing itchy places I cannot reach."

Siuil rubbed the end of her nose and she lowered her head to the floor, closing her eyes. "You have been through enough for today. We will continue tomorrow, although, you have no time to lose. You are safe here. But do not go into the south part of the cave where my eggs are. They are delicate and it is very hard to find suitable mates or to lay them. Tomorrow I can show you my children, but tonight you need rest as I do."

* * *

Siuil woke in the morning and looked over to where Glint had been, but only saw the tip of her tail as it twitched. A few short moments she turned to face him, "You are awake." 

He looked around to the other alcoves where his companions still slept. "I am the first," he noticed.

She chuckled, "Come closer Siuil. I am fascinated by the innocent."

Siuil walked over, puzzled by her comment, "Uh, I've had children…"

"There is more to innocence that virginity," chided Glint. "And there is more to good that simply doing what is right. Tell me, Siuil, why do you do the things you do? Or do you even know?"

When he hesitated, she sighed. "You don't know," she motioned for him to follow her. "Come, I will show you something that no one sees." As he followed her she said, "Siuil, you know what is to be a parent, and now a grandparent. One day you will understand why you survive and why you do that which you do. Now, when you see these eggs, what do you see?"

Siuil looked at the ten eggs in an insulated alcove similar to the one he had slept in. They were all about the size of a child but a pink color. "These are your children?" he asked.

She nodded. "Then I see a type of innocence that is beyond the boundaries of species. If these can be innocent, then, somehow, all things began the same."

"Then you see what very few men see," she said. "Do you know what other men, even Adelburn, would see? They would see a way to power. Could you imagine legions riding to battle on dragons instead of horses?"

"I can," said a voice behind them.

Glint sighed, "Ah, yes, Raistlin, you would. But that is because you have. Siuil is not familiar with such a concept and neither are many Tyrians."

"I have also seen cities that float in the sky," he said. "Cities that survive underwater in false bubbles so that the sea does not crash into their world. I have seen cities in the depths of an ocean of stars. Perhaps I have seen too much in which nothing becomes wondrous to me anymore. How jaded my outlook, eh?"

"And we come to the truth of innocence," Glint turned to Siuil. "This is the loss of innocence and it is this that you face. Eventually you and Master Majere will stand on equal ground and in equal power."

"And at which point you will know me, but I will not have come to know you," Lynn, for once, sounded as if there was a note of sorrow. "And when that day comes you will truly understand the point of his conversation."

Siuil looked from one to the other, and then said to Lynn, "We've met before?"

"No, I've met you before. Has Akara ever told you the true meaning of my title?" seeing Siuil's headshake, Lynn continued. "Where I am from, I am known as the Master of Past and Present. Eventually, after leaving my own world, I become Master of Past, Present, and Future. Indeed, time itself became no object to me. When we meet again after this it will far into your own future when your daughter reigns as Queen together with her King. Her son will be adventuring himself and will be much like his own father in that respect, headstrong and willful. And, as Glint said, you will have become a King in your own right. You may think you are powerful now, Siuil, but when I first step foot on Tyria for the first time this all will be as nothing to you."

He shook his head, "All right, I've swallowed entirely too much, but this is simply far too much for me right now. You're telling me that you've moved back in time since first stepping foot on Tyria. That doesn't make any sense."

"It will in time," said Lynn, a faint smile on his face.

"I'd wish you stop that," said Akara. "The puns are simply… wait… that means you always knew I was here too."

Lynn nodded, "The downside to knowing what is coming is also knowing that saying anything too soon of what is known is not helpful. People just don't believe you."

"I would have," muttered Akara under her breath.

"That's different," Lynn's voice dropped low, whispery. "You've known me far longer than anyone else in this room outside of Glint."

As the rest woke, Glint called them to the center of the chamber. Once all were standing in a semi circle, she said, "Now is the time for you all to learn the truth of the Unseen Gods of the White Mantle. They are a race not from Tyria at all and are called the Mursaat. The Mursaat found Shaun D'Allessio near dead outside of Beetletun. They returned him to health, and in so doing, recognized the potential of having him as a pawn in their game of power. The Mursaat are parasites upon the land and corrupt all that would fall under their sway. They fear the Chosen for they will become Ascended, and according to the Flameseeker Prophecy these Ascended will destroy them."

Arya rubbed her chin, "But how are we to do this? If all reports are true, then the Mursaat are more powerful than us by far."

"That power will come to you, and in some ways already has," Glint looked directly at Lynn and Akara. "For the Mursaat are not from Tyria at all, but from a world not our own. You have allies also from a world not our own. In this you have power as the Mursaat will not prepared to face the power lent to you by these allies."

Akruan looked at Lynn, "So, he's a Mursaat, but like Gatanx has chosen to ally with us?"

"No, he is not," Glint sighed. "Raistlin is not from our world, but neither is he from the Mursaat's. His power is as alien to them as it is to us. Already he regains his former power. Soon, not only will he use Tyria's magic but also his own. Akara brings the strength of her own world as well, and soon you will meet with the Seer who will lend you power to resist the pain and suffering that the Mursaat inflict upon those who resist them. All of this will overpower them and bring about their fall. Once you meet with the Seer you must travel to the Ring of Fire, which lies to the west of New Ascalon in the Ember Isles. It is there that the Mursaat have their main seat of power."

"There is something else," said Lynn as he looked up at Glint. "Right?"

"I had hoped to not bring these tiding to you, but as you know you were betrayed by Markis. Already the Shining Blade lies broken over the knee of the White Mantle," Glint paused to allow this to sink in. "Your friends have either retreated to the Southern Shiverpeaks or to New Ascalon. But, as the White Mantle have allied with the Stone Summit, the war goes badly for the Deldrimor. "They have fallen back as far as Droknar's Forge and Thunderhead Keep. Old Ascalon struggles to help them but the Charr are not aware of the truth and so unwittingly aid the White Mantle as they have planned all along. Be warned, when you arrive in Droknar's, the situation will be grave. But I will be with you, as will the Gods that watch over you."

The portal opened and they could see snow falling on the ground of Droknar's Forge. Glint said, "Remember everything I have told you. That knowledge will become vital later and is your life thread. We will meet again. Now go and save your friends."

Everyone went through until the only one remaining was Lynn Matheri. "Glint…"

"You know what is to come, Raistlin Majere," she said. "You have a sense of honor and a compulsion to aid them. But you know that you cannot save them all."

"They have been through so much already," said Lynn. "Can you not…?"

"No, I cannot interfere directly, and I have already done too much," she answered. "Go now. Your friends wait for you… and friends they are."

Lynn ran through the portal and it closed immediately after. While her cavern was still empty but for her eggs, she still spoke, "And so the Flameseeker Prophecy comes true. Will this be enough to stop the Mursaat?"

"Glint, you know as well as everyone that you can give them the tools and show them the path but it is up to them to take it."

She turned to face the old man in mousy grey robes and the over large and floppy hat. "Indeed," she said. "But you are right, when given the chance he can redeem himself."

"Oh, he has already on his own world, but his power tipped the balance far too much," said the old man. "When another acquaintance of mine pointed out that perhaps he should see the limits of the planes and allow him to travel, our little world would seem far too small for even him. And he was right. Raistlin was never meant to stay in only Krynn, nor only Tyria. His journey will take him farther than any will have gone before. But so it should be for one who can handle the mantle of true godhood on their own."

"And the others?"

"Eventually I see a few of those, too, also following the path of power as young Majere," said the old man as he suddenly changed into a dragon of platinum before disappearing. On the wind that his wings left behind could be heard, "After all, all worlds began with new gods, not old ones."


	13. Chapter Eleven

Part Three

The Muddied Path

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Eleven_**

Siuil sat by Danielle, one of the Xunlai Agents in Droknar's Forge, as he listened to her tales of what had happened while he had traveled in the Crystal Desert. Selena was helping him into his plate mail after he had put on the heavier winter underclothes that he wore under it. Once he was in it and could move easily, or as easily as plate mail would let him, he began to pad the inside of his helm so that the cold metal would not touch his skin and would protect his head. Finally, she finished, "But we have not seen Saidra either, lately, and she was in and out regularly."

Terryann walked up and nodded as she saw that her father was now actually dressed for the cold Shiverpeaks. It was winter again, and the mountains were notorious for being cold no matter the season due to the altitude, so it was far worse with a blizzard locking them into the dwarven city for the time being. He looked over at her, "So?"

"It's the same story all over," she said. "When the White Mantle 'killed' us and captured Evennia, Markis rooted them all out, they captured the Henge of Denravi, overran Ventari's Refuge, as well as many other places known for being 'Shining Blade' friendly…"

Selena looked over in concern at her sister's reluctance to continue, knowing that her gaze was on Selena, "What is it, Terryann?"

"They occupied the Ascalon Settlement in Northern Kryta," Terryann's voice was barely above a whisper. "The White Mantle claims that since the murderers of Hablion were of Ascalon that the Settlement could harbor more traitors and spies."

Selena stopped and cursed, and then, "So much for the peace and safety promised by the White Mantle!"

Siuil put a hand on her shoulder, "I know how you feel, but we can't do anything about it here."

"My place was with them," Selena brushed his hand off her shoulder. "I led them here! The fact that they were betrayed rests squarely on my shoulders. And now I have left them to their fates."

She stalked off and Terryann looked at her father, blinked a few times, and said, "I'll handle this."

Cynn stepped up, "No, it would be better if I did."

With that Cynn ran to catch up with Selena. Siuil sighed, "The more that happens the more I hate this. Even if we found both her and Terrence after the Searing, the family has still been ripped apart, perhaps more than it can recover."

Devona turned to him, "What do you think of Glint's prophecies?"

"I don't know yet," said Siuil. "Sure, she knows all a lot about us, but I find it very hard to believe that she for saw all of this and still didn't do anything about it. Although… Devona, Lynn said something rather interesting when you were still asleep."

Devona lifted a brow, "Like what? More of his 'I'm the Master of Time' or whatever the hell it is?"

"Something like that," he answered. "He told us that Selena would be Queen, together with her King, of all Ascalon when he would first appear on Tyria. Then Glint gave her the True Resurrection… do you think it's possible…"

"What?" Devona looked at him in surprise, then the next was in a whisper. "You think that means she might be able to bring back Rurik if she can find…"

What was left unspoken was the 'what was left of him' that neither wanted to voice. "That would explain her sudden mood," said Devona darkly as she walked down towards the market place. "Come on, let's think of something else for now, Siuil."

With a smile, Siuil followed after her. "Like what?"

"Well," Devona rolled her eyes. "Remember back in Ashford when you invited me over for dinner?"

"Vividly," he admitted. "Although, that was the last time I saw my family intact before the Searing."

"I know, I know," she motioned with her hands. "But you also invited me into your family, even for a night. I can't help but keep playing it over in my mind."

"Oh?"

Devona smiled and turned around, suddenly avoiding where it was leading. "Look, Siuil, I know that I said that I could wait for you to come around, but sometimes… well…" she turned around and pointed at him. "I need you to make a decision. I can't wait around forever and it's rather apparent that shortly our paths will split off and who knows when they will converge again."

"Are you telling me that it's now or never?" asked Siuil.

"Maybe, look, I don't know," she said, but didn't get a chance to finish as he bent down, suddenly very close. "Siuil?"

The kiss was light and barely there, and when she opened her eyes again, Siuil was walking through the marketplace again as if nothing had happened. Shaking her head she caught up with him as they walked through the rows of stands. Finally, they came to a hill that overlooked the ice bay. Massive ships meant more for gliding across the frozen rivers were moored there. Devona knelt by a tree, "It comes almost full circle, doesn't it?"

Siuil thought for a moment, "It would seem so."

"Hey Siuil, Devona!" called Terrence as he ran up to them, Cambe in tow. "Selena just spoke with a few of the dwarves. Evidently the Stone Summit is not happy at all with the fact that more humans are desecrating their mountain and is moving on the Deldrimor. With the White Mantle also closing in on us, this means we have to move, and move now to find Evennia."

Devona stood and Siuil sighed, "Well, then there's really no time to lose…"

* * *

Selena looked out, and around the tree as she motioned for the others to follow as the Stone Summit moved out of sight, and therefore, could not see them. As they darted across the bridge Siuil looked down to see the first of the White Mantle. Sprinting into the town they watched as the White Mantle closed around it. Cynn pointed out grimly, "We'll have to fight our way out." 

Siuil nodded and watched Selena walk over to the dwarf near the leaders of the Shining Blade. The woman turned around and her eyes widened in shock, "Lady Selena? Siuil! You're alive? How? We all thought you died when Evennia was captured. Oh, this bodes well—and the White Mantle truly has no idea that you still live. Once they discover this they will both hunt you down and be discouraged. Perhaps we can still win this…"

The dwarf snorted in derision, "That be unlikely. Now that I see the might of your White Mantle, and the might of the Stone Summit, I find it unlikely that we will come out the winner."

Selena turned, "I have someone you should meet… Gatanx!"

With that, Gatanx threw off the desert robes he had been wearing. The dwarves, those of Ascalon that still fought with them, and the Shining Blade all moved back one step while drawing their weapons. Warmaster Grast turned to her, "What is that doing here?"

"His name is Gatanx, and he has something rather interesting to tell us about his people's little problem with the White Mantle…" she said.

Grast and Barradin looked at him, and while Grast was still inclined to attack Gatanx, Barradin, his voice tight, "Very well, we'll listen."

Gatanx sat down and explained about the former peace in the northern lands, and then how armored men came and, without reason or warning attacked a neighboring tribe. About how these armored men more capes of white with, when Gatanx drew the design in the snow, showed plainly the insignia of the White Mantle. Grast sucked in a breath, "But… I don't understand. The damned White Mantle caused all of this? But why?"

"Gatanx does not know, all Ga… I know… is that my tribe did live in peace with Ascalon northerners when I was a mere cub," explained Gatanx. "We had no reason to fight with Ascalon, but these White Mantle attacked a tribe of what you call 'civilian' of us Charr, cubs and mothers, and protector Charr want justice. But you only see what is plain—you saw invasion. Then war start. Now all our land brown and dead. Charr not want this. Want only justice for slain young and mates."

"As do we all," agreed Barradin sadly. "As should we all, but the fact remains, our war was caused by outsiders by an unknown aim. Not to mention that this Pit of Coldfire concerns me. I'll have to discuss this with the King…"

Grast murmured, "After seeing what happened with Prince Rurik, do you really think that King Adelburn will accept this? He's fought this war far too long for him to accept this new development. He'll likely claim the Charr are trying to shift blame to someone else convenient, as little as he likes the Krytans."

"Still," Barradin sighed. "He will have to find out. Who knows? Perhaps his Queen will be more receptive. Queen Farina was always the more open minded of the two."

Grast mumbled, "I still say that it will get us no where."

Barradin glared at him, then turned to Selena, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Lady Selena. Although, I must say, I do wish you would return to New Ascalon with us, perhaps even Old Ascalon."

"I cannot," she said, lowering her eyes for a moment. "A prophecy needs to be filled. And we have to fill it. Forgive me, Duke Barradin, for asking this but I need you to take a ship to the Ember Light Camp in the Fire Ring Islands in a few weeks time. I need a camp there to be well outfitted."

"The Ring of Fire?" Grast stopped dead in his tracks. "Are you crazy?"

"Trust me, you'd think us more crazy if we explained what happened to us while in the Crystal Desert," Terrence rolled his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Well, Saidra, do you know where Evennia is being held?"

Saidra thought for a moment before answering, "Yes, I do."

The run after saving Evennia was perhaps the hardest part. Selena kept up to Evennia the best, but even she had to stop to heal and raise her own personal army. Siuil watched in amazement, as every time a dwarf fell, two or three minions would raise it his place. Soon she was sending the minions out in front of her and leaving the rest of them to trail behind to stop any that would chase them.

The tactic worked… almost too well… and they boarded the boat. Evennia caught her breath as the boat pushed off and the Mursaat and White Mantle became small dots in the distance. "Damn you all to the darkest pit of the Underworld," she brushed tears away. "Saidra was more than a warrior, she was my friend. One day we will have our revenge, one day the White Mantle will fall to our might."

"Hear me Gods, if you still listen, and listen well. Saidra comes to you now. Treat her well," Evennia shouted to the sky. "And know that if she is mistreated you will all have to deal with me upon my death." Evennia kneeled, muttered a near silent prayer.

* * *

Siuil leaned one foot on the low rails of the riverboat. Lynn watched the receding mounts of the Stone Summit. "So, one day I will defeat enemies far worse than this?" asked Siuil. 

"On shores much farther than this, Siuil," answered Lynn, then he caught Selena's curious gaze. "You have been watching me since you had time to think. What is on your mind, my Lady?"

"What did you mean that I would be Queen together with my King?" she asked.

"If I told you now, then you would likely jump ship and begin searching," he answered. "When likely I should have said nothing and let you figure out all this on your own. My own fault I suppose."

Lynn sighed, and when she did not leave, he answered, "I meant Rurik, of course, silly woman. Who else could I have meant."

"But how?" she asked, clenching her fists. "Where can I find him?"

"That I don't know," he said, and he caught the intake of air from both Grast and Barradin. "The gift from Glint is that you will be able to truly resurrect any person you so choose, so long as you can physically touch them and kiss them upon the lips?"

Selena nodded, "But that would mean that I would find Rurik's body, but the Stone Summit have surely destroyed any remains by now… do you have any idea…?"

"No, all I know is that when I first arrive on Tyria I was brought before King Rurik of Ascalon, and you were his Queen. By this time your son was old enough to adventure on his own, and did so. Like father, like son, I suppose," mused Lynn. "Although, exactly how old Salamar was… is… will be… whatever the case may be, I could not tell you. I do not even know how he is to be brought back. When I found out that there was an Akara during the time called a Searing, I traveled back to that point and that is when you first met me—after I had killed Mack's bull just outside of Ascalon city. Then, upon meeting 'Prince Rurik', and you, I realized that it was the same Rurik and the same Queen I knew in your future. Until traveling with you I literally had no idea on how you two met or even managed to marry. I'm sorry, but that's all I know."

"But Rurik will rule as King?" asked Barradin, his eyebrows lifting. "That means that he will return?"

"I suppose so, although when I met him his hair was mostly grey, in fact I nearly mistook King Adelburn for the King Rurik that I knew, so alike they looked. Only, unfortunately, Adelburn is a larger man than Rurik. Rurik never did manage to gain a lot of weight and will likely be as trim as always, or even thinner. Given that he's been killed and will be resurrected, this no longer surprises me," explained Lynn candidly. "Unfortunately, that is mere speculation on my part. I have no idea if it is due to that or not."

"But I _will_ get him back," said Selena. "Somehow… someday…"

* * *

_Their travels then took them through the Iron Mines of Moladune, a mining village overrun by the Stone Summit, then the White Mantle. There they met the Seer_…

* * *

The Seer was a strange creature and even Lynn had a difficult following her… his… frankly he wasn't exactly sure what it was. Siuil looked over at the confused look on Lynn's face. It would have been amusing if not for the fact that they were deep in enemy territory and could be found by the White Mantle or the Stone Summit—or both. 

Arya returned with the necessary component and the Seer took it from her. As it chanted, Siuil looked over at Lynn Matheri in shock. He was memorizing what it was saying and watching every last move as if he would try to do the ritual himself in the future. Well, he wished the mage luck on finding the eidolon and taking it on by himself for the shadowy remains it left behind. Each of them stepped forward and, while they could not see a difference in their armor, Lynn smiled as he felt the fabric of his jacket, "Thank you."

"Ah, I rather thought you would notice the change," it said.

"I tend to notice these things," pointed out Lynn.

Siuil harrumphed, "Come on, we have a traitor to kill."

* * *

He wouldn't have wanted her there, but Selena had followed at a distance with Terryann, who in concern could leave her sister out here in the cold if she was determined to follow them along. She also slipped into the same cave as the Seer and the Seer said, "I thought I sensed others lurking outside. I did not sense any violent intent, so I allowed it." 

"Madam Seer," said Selena. "Can you give me the power to bring justice to those who cry out for it? Can you give me an edge that will stop the Mursaat's spells from stopping me from killing the man who killed my husband?"

"I can, and I will," said the Seer. "But you listened in on what your other companions heard, you know that it will slow the crippling pain and rending that the Spectral Agony causes. It cannot completely stop it."

"Any edge is appreciated," Selena bowed. "Please."

"Come closer," the Seer motioned for them to step closer and she cast the spell on them. "There, now go. Your companions will need you."

Selena bowed, and then she and Terryann walked out of the cave. At this moment, Selena stopped dead, clenching her eyes shut as she clutched at her head. Terryann caught her, "What is it?"

"The earth shakes… the roof, oh Gods the roof…" moaned Selena.

_

* * *

She could remember the moment before the Searing struck. Her and Munne had been training in the catacombs and clearing it of the renegade undead that roamed it. Then it all began to shake and dust fell from the roof. "Back to the Abbey!" shouted Munne as she led Selena back to the entrance of the catacombs just inside the abbey in Ashford._

_By then people were being herded in, some marked by ash and soot as if by fire. "What's going on?" asked Selena to Gwen's mother Sarah._

"_I don't know, Selena," answered Sarah as Gwen clutched at her. "All I know is that the sky is raining fire. I barely got out of my cottage when I did. Gwen actually decided to come home…"  
_

"_But mom…"_

"_Hush, child," said Sarah. "Selena, you aren't going out there, are you?"_

"_No, but I have to make sure that the rest of the villagers make it into the areas that are safe," answered Selena. "My father?"_

_Sarah shook her head, "I don't know, but you know that Prince Rurik sent him on a mission with his brother and that Mesmer no one likes."_

Don't I know it_, thought Selena darkly. Although she had liked the caustic mage, as did her father. Now, perhaps, both would be dead. _No, I won't think of that_. "Can I help, Selena?" asked Gwen. "I can be quick as a messenger between all you Necromancers."_

"_I don't know Gwen," said Selena. "Adventuring with us topside is one thing, the Catacombs are another."_

"_Is it truly that dangerous?" asked Sarah as more rumbling caused more dust to fall. "Oh dear, is this safe?"_

"_Has to be safer than being out there if the sky is raining fire," came Selena's vaguely sardonic reply. "Okay, come on, Gwen. But mind everything Munne tells you! Now run!"_

_Gwen ran to the other end of the tunnel. At that moment, water began to join the dust. Sarah held out her hand and looked up at the roof, as did Selena as what that meant began to connect in her mind. "Oh no, the lake floor is cracking…" whispered Selena, then she shouted, "Everyone back up to higher ground! Now!"_

_The townsfolk ran up the hill to higher ground just as major sections of the cavern roof began to give way and streams of water began to spill in. Screams of terror could be heard. Selena was knocked flying by a piece of debris, and as she struggled to get back up, she held together the ripped fragments of her leggings together. A woman's booted foot peeked out from under the boulder, and when Selena ran around to see if, by some miracle, that she still lived, she recognized her as the body of Sarah. Selena tried to guide others up and out, but just as the last of them were evacuated, the roof finally fell with a terrible finality…_

* * *

Selena caught her breath and grasped the front of Terryann's tunic. "What happened," asked Terryann as she looked at the roof of the Ice Cave. 

"I remember it all now," said Selena with a whisper. "Before I could sense that I knew all of you." She pointed to her heart. "I knew you were my family here," then she pointed to her head, "But I could not remember anything of before the Searing. But now I do. I remember Sarah dying… I could hear Gwen screaming her mother's name. Gods…"

She straightened and looked at her sister in the eyes, "I remember being your sponsor into the Ascalon Academy… I remember meeting Lynn Matheri outside of Ascalon City—I remember Lady Althea. And I remember an Ascalon that was green when all I knew was the Ascalon that was dead."

Terryann smiled sadly, "Then you remember mother."

"I do," said Selena as she closed her eyes. "I do." She opened her eyes again. "Now it is time to save our friends and our family and take the revenge that is so rightly deserved after all that the White Mantle has done."

With that Selena followed her father's footsteps in the snow. Terryann watched as her sister ran. "How is it that the paths we choose, even the ones written in the stars, are never wandered so clearly as ones like Selena. What paths have we left unwandered?"

* * *

When the battle joined with Markis, Markis at first laughed at their foolishness. Quite frankly, it was amusing that they actually thought they could win. It was as if every fool out of Ascalon had thrown themselves at them, only to be crushed by the Jade Armors that defended him. When he saw Siuil La Rune, however, he was surprised that the man still lived. Even more so, when he was joined by others that should have been dead on that island in Sanctum Cay. 

He strung his bow and motioned the Jade Armors, smiling as the warriors for Ascalon and the Shining Blade stopped momentarily… but the smile fell off when Spectral Agony failed to have the effect that it usually had.

They simply kept coming, seemingly able to withstand the magic of the Mursaat. The Mursaat Elementalist that had first interrogated Evennia turned on Markis, "How is this possible? You said that there was no way for them to gain any sort of defense and that they did not have the resources!"

"I do not know," he stammered, then his voice grew in strength. "But they won't live long enough to enjoy the advantage."

He threw himself into the fray, only to have a well-placed arrow end his life when it buried itself in his neck…

Terrence lowered his bow, and signaled to Siuil. His arrow had been the one to kill Markis, and the Inquisitor soon fell to Arya's sword. Soon the battle ended and they stood in the courtyard. A dwarf shook his head, "Incredible, your skills have improved since we last met…"

It was at this point a messenger eagle landed on the dwarf's shoulder, and he read the message in its beak. He paled and then passed the message to Selena, "It says that Thunderhead Keep has fallen to the Stone Summit. King Jalis Ironhammer will await us in a pass to the South of Thunderhead Keep one fortnight from now… or he will attempt to raise his own army to clear them out himself."

"Aye, lass, what do you want me to send back?" asked the dwarf.

"Send a message telling the King that we will join him. It is time I paid Stonepate a personal visit…" Selena smiled darkly. "Yes… one that he will learn what it means to incur the wrath of Ascalon."

The dwarf looked up helplessly at Arya, who also held a similar smile on her face, "Dagnar Stonepate killed her husband outside of the Frost Gate. And he did it personally… and so she will take her revenge on him… just as personally."

"Then I look forward to freeing Thunderhead Keep," said Akruan. "It's time we repaid the Stone Summit for Rurik's death."


	14. Chapter Twelve

_**Chapter Twelve**_

It was a short journey to the small pass outside of Thunderhead Keep. Siuil watched as Selena met with King Jalis, "We came as soon as we heard."

"Aye, lass, that you did, and I thank ye," he sighed. "I heard about the rout at Moladune. It does my heart good to hear that those White Mantle were forced out of the mines. Very good, indeed. And the Stone Summit as well?"

"Also taken care of," pointed out Grast. "They may try to gain a foothold again, but we left men there to send us a message if they do. No, today, we rout them out of your capital. What are we looking at, your Majesty?"

"Well, they've managed to overrun us all the way out of the city and part of the passes in between here and Thunderhead Keep. Dagnar Stonepate himself now sits on my throne," Jalis growled. "If I'd stay'd I'd've showed that cowardly cur just what this old battleaxe could do."

"With the Mursaat backing them up, you would have died," Selena turned to Devona. "Devona, I need you to go with Barradin and Grast. Make sure the port of Ember Light Camp is clear. If Glint is right, that will be our next place to go once we break the backs of the Stone Summit and push the White Mantle from this continent, once and for all."

"Are you sure, my lady?" asked Devona, surprised. "At least take Mhenlo with you…"

"I have Akruan Soulblesser and let's not forget about my own abilities to heal," with a smile Selena took the bite. "Besides, you'll need his healing if there is too much resistance met on the Island."

Devona bowed shortly, and said, "I will do as you ask."

"Orion, Alesia, Claude, you will follow us and clean out the ones that run. Make a clear message—we will take no more of this from anyone," Selena turned to Little Thom. "You go with them and take Stephan and Reyna with you. Dunham will be your interrupt and back up hex breaker."

"As you will, my Lady," bowed Little Thom.

Barradin lifted a brow, "My, such a far cry from the timid Rosa we all knew back in Old Ascalon."

"But so much like the Selena La Rune from Ashford," pointed out Devona as she followed the slight woman with her eyes.

"I can see she made a stop at either Marhan's or the Granite Citadel," Aidan whistled. "If she was not clearly someone else's, I'd be tempted…"

"Down, Aidan," Cynn punched his arm. "She's Rurik's, and she's so not over him."

Aidan eyed the expensive, and lacy, Bonelace armor that was still the silver blue and white she preferred since the Desert. For a necromancer, she all but melted into the background as it worked as a sort of camouflage although it had not been the point of it. She continued to organize and issue orders until she reached her own group that would be fighting with the King of the Deldrimor. "Now, do we all understand the plan of attack?" she asked finally.

"Clearly," answered Siuil.

Jalis nodded once and then opened the first gate. "Now is the time to repay that which you owe the Deldrimor dwarves, Ascalons."

When the one gate opened, there was a short run down a path and a bridge in the distance. Instead of small patrols, there were large clumps of Stone Summit. Siuil muttered, "Well, at least it isn't Mursaat yet."

Devona waved, and she and her group, together with Grast and Barradin, moved off in the opposite direction.

"We are now on our own," said Selena. "Take them when they break apart. When one patrol moves off on its own, it is vulnerable. Take the one on the large dolyak first, then the ones on the beasts. I will even the odds."

They waited and Akara set the Dolyak Rider on fire with Immolate and then they ran in, now seeing the Dolyak clearly marked out as their main target. The patrol, surprised, momentarily lost the moment of reaction time, and the Dolyak and its rider fell before they could retaliate. As it fell, four headless, but double tailed, minions rose from the corpses and began to join in the fray, harassing the Stone Summit on foot, distracting spell casters enough that they could not cast their spells. Lynn cast Meteor Swarm, accidentally alerting another patrol, but he cast another right after on them to slow them down.

The Beast master fell under their weapons, and more minions rose to join the slowly burgeoning army of undead that would also fight for them. "Protect King Jalis Ironhammer," Selena ordered four of her minions, and they began to follow Jalis.

"Lass… um… oh never mind," Jalis did not say anything, but he clearly eyed the undead with a bit of trepidation.

The rest backed up the living, and as more Stone Summit fell, Selena raised more minions until there was literally an army of them. "Now, advance," said Selena. "I can't keep them alive for long."

They ran across the bridge, and Selena sent the minions ahead to lure the other patrols to the bridge as Terrence and Terryann laid traps on the bridge, then backed off, their bows at the ready. Siuil stood beside Selena, their Fiery Dragon Swords glowing and waiting. The Stone Summit ran after the undead that retreated back to them. Although some undead fell to the Stone Summit the rest managed to run through the traps without setting them off. When the Stone Summit came onto the bridge, however, they were caught unprepared by the traps as they went off.

"Attack them now!" shouted Selena. "There is no point in stealth!"

Siuil and his group moved forward as well as what remained of Selena's undead minions.

* * *

Khilbron listened to the fray above as he materialized under the bridge. He looked over to his 'companion' and they both heard Selena's clear cry of attack. Khilbron rubbed his bearded chin, running his fingers through the hair. "Quite the spitfire, she is. She led those Ascalons through the Northern Pass, and to Kryta. Then, when the White Mantle betrayed them, she led them to New Ascalon… an island chain in between our continent of Tyria and Cantha. No one has managed to betray them or attack them there. And now here she is, fulfilling the Prophecy like a Chosen, and Ascended, she is. I bet you had no idea, eh?" 

The lich beside him, a lesser one, said nothing, but then again, he couldn't. He was firmly under Khilbron's control. Or he would not. Sometimes he had made halfhearted sarcastic jabs, threats, and other comments meant to make Khilbron lose control or lose heart. Lately though, and ever since seeing Siuil alive and well, he had been strangely silent. Although there was no expression on the skeletal face, Khilbron could feel the hate and anger on his back. Abruptly the battlefield went quiet as heavy thuds of armored men and animals hitting the bridge deck finished. Khilbron could feel the necromantic power used, and he said, "Ah, she's a Necromancer, that one. Curious lady, isn't she, this Rosa? I knew she could heal but this surprises me. Not many have taken to that path. I wonder if she started as the Necromancer or the Monk, eh?"

"It matters little," said his companion finally. "So long as she kills you."

"Ah, but you realize that to kill me she has to go through you, and can you imagine what the poor little dears reaction will be once she sees you? Besides, what she has is false power. With this staff," Khilbron tapped the Staff of Orr. "I could steal her minions from her and make her own power her greatest weakness. There is nothing that can be done."

"I can't wait until she makes you eat those words, Lich Lord," said the Lesser Lich as Khilbron momentarily lost his temper and transformed into the Lich Lord, looming over the Lesser Lich.

"You dare defy me, even with words, worm, it will she that destroys you, you know that? And in so doing, destroys herself!" Khilbron calmed and the human vizier reappeared, clenching the staff in his thin hands. "Be silent. I grow bored of this."

The other simply went back to glaring.

* * *

The hill path abruptly went downward and Jalis looked out over his city, pointing out where the defenses were and where the Stone Summit left them open and waiting to be taken advantage of. They ran down the ridge, where Selena sent her minion army ahead. Compared to Selena's gradually increasingly powerful army, the Stone Summit outside the city gates melted to their might. Siuil whistled in appreciation, "Nice job, Selena." 

"No, this is a nice job…" she said as she raised even more.

Jalis had given up even counting how many there were, and Akruan had as well. Now he simply kept Selena healed because to maintain her army she had to constantly sacrifice a bit of her health… cris-crossing her arms already was a fine network of scars from constantly using a silver dagger against her arm. Jalis opened the gates and they fought the first group.

Although, with Selena's army, they could have simply wiped them all out, Arya said, "Take them out group by group. It's a little easier and they will all fall and Selena can raise her minions. We'll wipe them out before they realize what happened."

Group after group fell before them, and then Selena said, "I didn't think I could raise and maintain this many."

Claude tersely replied, "You're not. I'm helping with the maintenance of some of them. Alesia is healing them the best she can, as well. You're not alone in this."

"Thank you," said Selena, noting a few horrors mixed in the groups as well. "Hey, these are not all mine."

Akara waved from the center of her own group. "You're not the only one that likes this shit, chicky, I can raise them as well as you can. C'mon, can we please get this over with?"

Selena nodded and they ran up and around to the entrance of the inner keep. The few dwarves that stood in their way either fell before them, or ran as their morale broke. Jalis said, "Let them run. They may return to us later as Deldrimor. Won't be the first time it happened."

Lynn twitched, but said nothing as they came around one last turn. Selena stopped dead in her tracks as she looked down in the courtyard below where she could clearly see Dagnar Stonepate on his drake. Jalis also looked down, "That be my throne, and there is the traitor himself… lass? Are you all right?"

Selena's eyes narrowed. "Lynn, Meteor Swarm his back up when we get close enough. Trap the bastard in here."

"As you wish," Lynn said as she sent her minions down the path before them.

Following them, the group was not surprised to find most of the Stone Summit already dead, although some minions lay on the ground as well. Siuil attacked the few Stone Summit that remained, his sword searing as it cut through their mundane steel armor like a hot knife through butter. Selena raised more minions and sent them on ahead and they cleared the path for them. The pattern continued until Selena stepped into the courtyard, backed up by her father, Terryann, Terrence, Arya, Lynn, Akara and Akruan. She ordered, "Protect the King."

The others followed Jalis to his throne, and the sound of the fight to it could be heard.

Orion cast Chain Lightning, smirking as it bounced from metal clad dwarf to metal clad dwarf, stunning them while killing the first one he'd hit with it. Little Thom went in swinging, his massive hammer crushed the skull of one dwarf, while he sent another flying over the wall with the force of it. Meanwhile, Stephan, who preferred swords, went after the spell casters who favored lighter armor that his sword could cut into. Jalis also killed his fair share of the Stone Summit.

* * *

Khilbron watched from the cliff above, with a smile on his face, "Brave, brave fools. What a piece of work, this Lady Rosa is…" 

The other smiled inwardly, surprised at the change in the formerly timid woman but proud of her at the same time.

* * *

Selena's voice rang out clearly, "Dagnar Stonepate!" 

The leader of the Stone Summit turned to face her. "What do you want, human?"

"I want revenge! I want justice for the defenseless you and your men slaughtered!" she shouted at him. "I also want your blood."

* * *

Jalis looked down as they all heard her, even over the din of the battle. "What? No, don't talk to him… that will give the Mursaat time to get here. Protect me, and I will reclaim what is mine."

* * *

The lesser lich would have lifted a brow at her words had he a brow to raise, but nothing would compare to what was said next.

* * *

"And who are you to demand that of me?" chortled Dagnar. "You're just a little human woman, not even a warrior although you carry that fancy sword. You think that will protect you?" 

"I have my family to protect me," she said. "I am Selena La Rune, daughter of Siuil and wife of Prince Rurik of Ascalon, whom you murdered in cold blood!"

With that she took one step back. Siuil and Arya closed the gap between them, blocking her from any attack, and from the back, Terrence and Terryann let their arrows fly, hitting the drake in the rear and back legs. The drake screamed, and fell half on the ground, crippled and surprised by the magical pain that flowed through it. Dagnar whipped it until it stood back up, "You will die, little human! Like your pathetic husband did!"

* * *

Up on the cliff, Khilbron sucked in a surprised gasp and laughed nervously, "Well, well. This explains all of it now." 

He looked at his companion, almost sensing the confusion and surprise in him. "And you didn't even know that your little spitfire was who she was? Bah. It still matters little. As strong as she is, and for all her brave talk, she will fall like the rest. Maybe I can raise her for you?"

The eyes in the lesser lich took on a strange light as they looked at Khilbron. He could almost sense them thinning in anger, and it took one shaky step towards the Lich Lord. Khilbron raised the Staff of Orr and the lesser lich had no choice but to back down. "I will have to keep a closer eye on you, then, won't I?"

* * *

Siuil ran in, Arya close behind him. Arya harassed the drake by slashing at it's legs and tail, keeping always turning around to prevent it from targeting Selena or the spell casters like Dagnar would have wanted it to. She also attempted to get it to throw its rider. _C'mon, turn around; thrash a little more than that_… 

Finally, her own strategy paid off, and Dagnar fell from his saddle. Somehow, cursing while getting up, he managed to avoid being trampled. Unfortunately, now that he was up, he ran straight for a waiting Selena, who used this opportunity to raise more minions from the small clump of dead dwarves around her. Arya could not help for as soon as she would do so, the Drake would also close on Selena.

Siuil ran as fast as he could, and caught up with Dagnar just as Dagnar was within striking distance of Selena. Terryann stopped him with arrows as Terrence was also trying to kill the Drake or blind it by shooting it in the eyes. With a gasp, Dagnar was surprised as Selena neatly ducked, crouched, and avoided his axe.

Siuil had to come to a short and sudden stop as through the short dwarf's back was the end of Selena's fiery dragon sword. Dagnar screamed in pain as he rolled and Selena yanked it out through his side. "Kill the drake," shouted Selena as Siuil checked on her. "I'm fine."

He turned and ran back to aid Arya. Akruan cast Bane and the drake fell to the side again. With one neat slash of her sword, Arya finished the drake. They all blinked as they realized that they had just broken the spine and the leadership of the Stone Summit. Jalis shouted down, "There's still Mursaat and White Mantle on their way. Shortly we're gonna have a siege!"

At that moment, Vizier Khilbron appeared. "Well done, Ascended. You are definitely the ones in the Prophecy. Lady… Selena… you have surprised me. Now, take these as aid."

Eight Smoke Phantoms materialized and four went to each entrance. "The White Mantle will also break over your knee the minute you defeat the leadership that has come here. They will scatter to the four winds. After you defeat the siege, I will tell you what you must do next."

With that he teleported out.

Selena shouted up to Little Thom's group, "Stay with the King!"

"Aye!" came Thom's voice.

She turned to the rest. "Arya, you take Akara and Lynn to the West entrance. Father, you and I will guard the East. Terryann, you stand on the wall above the West, Uncle Terrence, you stand on the wall above the East. Shoot any that come near. Reyna!"

"Yes, my Lady?" called Reyna.

"Shoot anything that comes by you on the outside."

"As you wish!"

As the White Mantle drew in, Selena sent her minions outside to overwhelm them. The shouts from the White Mantle were of surprise and it became clear that they had expected to meet with the Stone Summit, not be attacked by the undead raised from the corpses of the dead dwarven Summit army. Jalis said, "Light the beacons and lure the rest from the villages and save those trapped in them."

Orion threw a fireball into each beacon and they lit almost immediately. Selena watches as the Mantle began to charge down to the walls. The three archers immediately began to fire their bows, and the mages cast their magic on the heads of the White Mantle and Mursaat. Wave after wave attacked until Selena saw a familiar face. "Here comes their leader…" she called. "Stand your ground!"

Confessor Dorian stopped short as he recognized the former heroes of Kryta. He shook his head in disappointment. He had hoped the seekers and the scouts had been wrong in that the Ascalons had turned on them and that they had not had anything to do with Hablion's murder, but it appeared that he'd been in the wrong.

Even more surprising was that he could see their leader, Lady Rosa of New Ascalon, leading the heroes. He called out, "And this is how you repay us? With betrayal!"

"You lied to us!" shouted back Selena. "You told us that if we guided the Chosen to Loamhurst, that they would be trained, not murdered on the Bloodstone of Maguuma. What would you do to us, now that we have Ascended and know you all for what you truly are?"

He stopped, looking at the ones on the wall, seeing in their eyes the truth. Every last one of them was Chosen, and judging by the glow that could barely be seen, also Ascended. Even Rosa. "Lady Rosa…" he soothed. "You must understand."

"You have no right to that name, only one did, and he is dead. Forced into it by a situation caused by all of you! It was you who caused the war between Ascalon and the Charr! If not for you, there would have been no Searing, if not for the Searing, we would not have had to leave Ascalon… if not for that, my beloved Rurik would still be alive!" she shouted back. "My name is Selena La Rune! I am the daughter of Siuil La Rune, and I will have my revenge, and I will bring vengeance on you for all the fallen in Ascalon! For all the fallen even for the Charr! And…" the last was whispered on the wind, "for Rurik."

Dorian sighed, and then shouted back, "Very well! If it is war you want, it is a war you will have!"

With that, he motioned for the Perfected Jade Armors to attack, and Justicars also ran to the gates. Siuil and Arya met them with swords and hammer. Little Thom ran down to aid them, his war hammer and a cry, "For Ascalon!"

The humans who still stood against the White Mantle took up the cry.

One watched the battle play out, and while he could not smile at the bravery shown, he felt pride, even as he felt, emotionally, his heart break at Selena's rallying cry. But the battle was joined. The two healers worked double time to keep with the healing, and Selena helped as best as she could, but she was clearly more concerned with minions.

The other two Necromancers either would act as some sort of 'battery', keeping the spell casters at the top of their form, or also raise what minions she could as she rained fire down on the White Mantle. The Mesmer in black also rained fire on the White Mantle, but his spells were far more powerful, cast quicker and once or twice he stole the magic from the Mursaat and used it against them.

On the field of battle, they were beginning to feel the first dulling edge of fatigue when Arya, tired of the bandying back and forth, burst out and ran straight for Dorian. Dorian turned to run, and did run a good distance, but an arrow in the back of his leg crippled him, and Arya's sword neatly separated head from body.

The White Mantle, upon seeing Dorian's head in Arya's hands as she ran back through them, broke and ran. Terrence, Terryann, and Reyna picked off many with their arrows.

With disgust, Arya dropped Dorian's head to the ground as King Jalis said, "Well done, you have broken the backs of the White Mantle and the Stone Summit, and all in one day. They will not come back to the Shiverpeaks."

"Indeed, the White Mantle are retreating back to Kryta… however, the Lion Guard will give them a surprisingly chilly welcome," Vizier Khilbron said from behind them. "Now that the Krytans know the truth, the White Mantle is not welcome there or anywhere. Well done, but nothing less could be expected from those who successfully Ascended in Augury Rock. Lady Selena… your presence I did not expect, nor did I expect the strength you possess. I am sure that Prince Rurik, where ever he is, is so proud of how his wife has grown and returned to her full strength."

"Kind words," said Selena. "But clearly you have something to tell us."

"And straight to the point as well," Khilbron sighed and opened a portal. "Your way lays to the South and West… to the Fire Ring Islands. This portal will take you to the Ember Light Camp. I have also sent provisions and some back up ahead. Now, go, the Door of Komalie and the last of the White Mantle and Mursaat wait. Now that you have broken their back, strike them in their hearts and finish them."

Selena nodded to the others, and when all others entered, including Brechnar Ironhammer, she turned to Khilbron, "I am guessing that you will be there as well?"

"Eventually, yes, I will, child. Now go."

She entered the portal and then, once Jalis was also out of sight, he turned into the Lich Lord and called the Lesser Lich, which he had animated from the corpse of Rurik, he said, "It all proceeds according to plan… soon… they will take me to the Door of Komalie and I will have all the power I need. And you can have her, if you wish. She is a necromancer, after all, I am sure she will be rather open-minded."

A glare was his only response. "Come, slave, you will aid me in killing them once their use is done."

The two entered the portal as well and disappeared from sight.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Siuil opened his eyes and looked around. Unlike most portals or teleports, Vizier Khilbron's had been abrupt and dizzying. So much so that they had all passed out. Thankfully, Devona and Barradin who had arrived days earlier than any of them oversaw the Ember Light Camp.

He sat up slowly and looked around. On bedrolls all around the camp was the members of his party. Siuil took an immediate head count to figure out who was where. Selena was not even an arms length from him, and neither was Terryann. Arya Bladedancer was sleeping a bit farther, with Akruan Soulblesser beside her. Lynn Matheri was the only other one awake, and even he seemed groggy, as if he was just waking. Akara Nikhiora lay passed out on her bedroll which almost touched Lynn's. Looking around, he found Orion Elek, Evennia, Alesia, Little Thom, Stephan, Claude, Reyna and Dunham. Terrence was leaning against a rock, also shaking the grogginess from his head. He blinked and also looked around as if doing the same as Siuil, and Siuil said, "We're all here. I can hear the dwarves snoring."

"That's good to know," said Terrence. "Why is it that this time we pass out during a teleport? We never did before with Matheri's."

"That's because mine are obviously smoother," came a soft voice as Lynn rubbed his face. "Khilbron's are not."

Wakened by the sounds of their voices, everyone else began to awaken. Terryann looked around, "Where are we?"

"The Ember Light Camp," answered Devona as she walked over. "The confused and dizzy feeling should go away shortly. At least it did with us. Somehow, when we were on our way here, Khilbron teleported us. We also woke up here."

Siuil turned to the beach, "There's no ships… how are we going to leave?"

"My guess—the same way we came," answered Selena as she stood up.

"Great," drawled Arya. "So, how do we know we were even meant to leave?"

"Because…" Selena quietly turned to the water, then back to them. "Because Glint said so, because Lynn, somehow, moved back in time from when he first appeared on Tyria to a time before the Searing."

"And that means what, exactly," asked Akruan.

They looked at Lynn, who sighed, "When I first found myself on Tyria, I woke in the courtyard of the palace in a obviously rebuilt Rin. I was taken before the King of Ascalon at that time, and his Queen was there."

"So?' asked Mhenlo. "Adelburn could have been…"

"It was not Adelburn," Selena pointed out.

"No, as she said, the King was not Adelburn, nor was the Queen Adelburn's Queen Farina. It was King Rurik and Queen Selena," there was a collective gasp from around him. "Yes, somehow, in the future, as Glint said, Selena would be Queen 'together with her King', that being Rurik. And considering the powerful gift given to Selena, we know whom she will likely raise, unless, of course, he has been a prisoner of war this entire time in the Shiverpeaks… which is also possible… and we eventually rescue him."

"But that would also mean that some way we manage to leave this place," answered Selena. "For Glint said that our path lays past this, and Lynn also met others during that time that plainly made him realize that most of us, if not all of us, will survive this, and eventually we will return to a rebuilt Ascalon. A greater Ascalon."

"But it seems so strange, did you not watch Rurik die by Dagnar's hands, Siuil?" asked Akruan.

"I did," answered Siuil. "Or at least, I thought I did. I heard him cry out, I heard the sickening crunch of bone and I saw the axe fall. I am sure he was killed as we went through the Frost Gate."

"But what if we were wrong?" whispered Alesia. "What if he's still alive somewhere, still a prisoner? Perhaps a slave… we have to find him. Lynn says he becomes the King, that means he's still alive… somewhere… somehow… and we have to save him. We have to. We can't just leave him!"

"We're here now, and we have a mission to finish," said Selena. "Splitting us up will get us no where. Brechnar, did you see any slaves in the Stone Summit lands?"

"Aye… there is… and human men they are," answered Brechnar Ironhammer. "But as you said, now is not the time to run after ghosts and such. But I can tell ye, the prisoners I saw were indeed men of Ascalon, and a few were fighting men. My men and I have found your fiery dragon swords and the rarer ones, ones like Prince Rurik kept spare—the icy dragon swords—near a place called Sorrow's Furnace where these men are made to work under the heavy hand of the Stone Summit. If your Rurik be still alive, that would be where he is. After this is said and done, I will take ye there."

"Thank you," Selena sighed and then turned around. "Now, we have to get to the Door of Komalie, so somehow we have to find a way to do so. Anyone have any ideas?"

Arya looked around, "Well, I've adventured here before. There are valuable deposits around the Ember Isles and people trying to stake claims always try… so I know my way around. The first place I'd look is to the North slightly. There is a volcano… maybe the door is there."

* * *

After setting themselves up and making sure nothing had gone missing, they headed to the North. Once they left, Brechnar turned, and then looked at Selena, "My lady, do not follow me, go the other way." 

"What… why?" Selena sputtered as Brechnar began to run in another direction.

Soon the sound of a battle ensued. They were about to aid him, when the other dwarves began to run after them. One turned, "Don't let our deaths be in vain. We will draw them away from you. Now go!"

With that they all disappeared around the corner.

Turning to the rest of them, Selena looked almost sick. Arya said, "Come on, do as they ask for we will all die. We must go."

They ran up another path and soon the sound of the battle with the dwarves fell silent. Arya called a halt and said, "Wait, there is a patrol that is about to come from behind. They are small enough that we should be able to take them down without anyone noticing."

All except for Siuil and Devona, they hid, waiting for the patrol to come around the corner. Devona said, "Did you ever think it would come to this?"

"No, I did not," admitted Siuil. "By far. Did not."

"We may not survive this."

"You're right," agreed Siuil. "And your point?"

"Remember what Rurik said a few years ago when we were in Yak's Bend? About not waiting because you never know what is around the corner, shortly before he married Rosa… I mean Selena?" Devona seemed to have a point she was leading into. "What if I said I didn't want to wait anymore?"

"Then don't," Siuil took a breath. "I've not really had the time to really slow down enough to think about it. And if I did have the time, well, it's not like we were anywhere near each other. I'd be in New Ascalon and you'd be in the Settlement in Northern Kryta."

"So you did think about us?" she lifted a brow, then her hammer as the first Jade armor came around the corner, spotted them, then began to head to them.

"Yes, I did," he answered.

"And?"

"You're right," Siuil raised his hammer. "No more waiting. Devona will you…"

He didn't really get the chance to finish before the Jade Armors attacked and the battle was joined. Siuil ducked low to bash it in the lower torso before following it with a sweep to take off one arm. Swinging the massive hammer over his head to gain momentum he finished it with a blow to the side of where the head would have been. As it fell, he used the momentum gained to use a two handed swing to the left side of a torso to the next. Unfortunately, there were no corpses to exploit for any of the Necromancers, but he could feel the healing surges by the monks, and ice spells were slowing the Armors down.

Arya came out, and also armed with a hammer. No corpses went no blood and no bleeding targets. Hammers were the only way to kill them. At least they could knock them down.

The Armors fell and then Arya sighed, "There are more patrols. Come on, we have to get to Abaddon's Mouth somehow, and I guess the only way is through the front door…"

"Actually, no it is not," and everyone turned to face Vizier Khilbron. "There is also a back way, but is has its own risks."

"Is it any easier?" asked Selena.

"Not really, no," answered Khilbron. "There is no easy path. Every step you now take will be more difficult than the last, but if you survive this you will have a strength that no one can counter. In effect, you will all be the strongest and most powerful people living in all of Tyria."

"Then we take the front path," said Siuil. "And down their throats to choke them all out."

"Apt analogy," pointed out Akara dryly.

* * *

After taking out the Mursaat in a chamber, Selena said, "We've made it. Now for Abaddon's Mouth." 

"So what?" asked Akara. "So we have it, but this can't be it. The Mursaat are still crawling all over the damn place!"

With a sigh, Selena shrugged, "I guess we wait for now. Arya, can you set up a watch. I think Lynn is out of spells and exhausted. So are we all. We need the rest."

"You have no time!" chided Khilbron as he materialized in the center of the room.

"And we'll melt if we don't rest," Selena retorted. "Look at us. Out of magic and needing a solid sleep to be able to cast them again. You're the only one not affected by this. Give us enough time to recover."

"Very well," Khilbron was quiet. "But you cannot stay here for long."

"Duly noted," said Arya. "All right, Selena, sleep. Siuil, Akruan and I will take turns tonight. Everyone else sleep."

_

* * *

Getting to Abaddon's Mouth was the greatest challenge they'd had so far. Not only did they have to break seals to even get in, but Selena took a side challenge as she and Akara guided a ghost named Leah to an island and set the ghost free. They joined their companions after, but no one would forget what was coming next._

_It would change all of our lives forever._


	16. Chapter Fourteen

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

The Door of Komalie was open.

However, this was not the moment where they felt a thrill for victory, but one when they all felt the bone crushing dread of realizing that they had been betrayed again. This time, by one they were not entirely sure they could beat. Even the Titans ripped through the Fire Ring Islands and killing what was left of the foe that had indirectly and directly caused sorrow did not compare to the sudden sinking feeling Arya Bladedancer had upon seeing Vizier Khilbron turn into the very Lich Lord they had heard about. "Greeting, heroes," he said, laughing. "Oh, I do thank you for doing all the work for me. I needed this Staff, you see, for even if you fell you'd still be my loyal subjects. And now, again, you've done all the work for me in releasing the Titans who will be my personal army to subjugate all of Tyria."

"How could you do this?" shouted Selena. "We trusted you!"

"Indeed, you did, and you will have the honor of being my guards. Now, you have two choices, be my guardians willingly and go back to New Ascalon and await the New Order or stay and die. Either way, you'll be my Guardians," the Lich Lord laughed again before disappearing.

Once he was gone, Lynn Matheri stepped forward, "He can be defeated, if temporarily. I know, I've done it before."

They all turned to him, and Akara asked, "Say what?"

"Before I left Krynn I traveled back in time to defeat a wizard I knew as Fistandantilus, the most powerful of our order, and he was also a lich," explained Lynn. "The only problem was that I had to use a Bloodstone to suck the life from him."

Lynn brought out a pendant; "This is how we recognized each other, for he created this to be able to suck the life out of young mages in order to keep living. It's as if it was a mobile phylactery, but now that I've seen one of your bloodstones, and know that he was mortal in Orr before becoming the lich, I think this is a piece of one of your bloodstones. I think, mind you this is just a theory, that if we destroy him on the Bloodstone, not only will it charge the seals to the Door of Komalie…"

"It will destroy him forever," finished Selena, her eyes lighting up. "And thank you."

"Well, trust me, I have my own reasons for seeing the bastard fall," Lynn shrugged. "Now, is there a Bloodstone near? All I know is that the one in Maguuma is whole and without chips. If we make the one with a chip whole again, we may be able to defeat him once and for all."

"And if not?" asked Akruan.

"Then I have to travel farther back in your timeline to kill him when he is mortal, which means I'll have to go to a time before the fall of Orr."

"I know of a Bloodstone," said Alesia. "It is rumored that there was one in Ascalon, in Nolani, to be exact, one in Maguuma, and one here."

"There's one here!" Arya turned around, as did Selena.

"Yes, it's at the foot of the largest volcano," Mhenlo pointed. "I remember that tale. Everyone in Ashford Abbey thought it mere legend until I saw the one in Maguuma and realized that it was real."

Raistlin looked around then looked at them, "If so, I think that would be where he is headed."

"Why do you say that?" asked Cynn.

"Think about it—why were the White Mantle killing the Chosen on the Bloodstone?" asked Raistlin.

"They were sacrificing them," mused Siuil, remembering the exact circumstances. "I remember Hablion saying that he was the Scythe of the Chosen, or something like it."

Raistlin smiled slightly, "Exactly my point, and he was sacrificing them because the White Mantle knew about the Door of Komalie, knew about the Chosen supposedly opening it. However, unlike us who worry about what this means for everyone, they were merely concerned with the part about the Titans destroying their precious Unseen Gods. That was done, but they were also doing it because it was charging the Seals that keeps the door closed."

"Which means that if we charge the seals, we close the door, and we limit the power of Vizier Khilbron Fistandantilus," said Arya. "So… we're Chosen… we're supposed to sacrifice ourselves to save everyone, right?"

"Not exactly," Raistlin sighed. "Mind you, it might. No, I propose we kill Fistandantilus on the very center of the Bloodstone. And if this is the Bloodstone that is 'chipped', me returning the chip should also destroy him once and for all, and charge the Seals for good. No more Lich Lord, no more needing to sacrifice the Chosen. And the Titan threat should end—of course, we would also have to contain those which have already escaped."

For a moment they looked at him, then Arya nodded her agreement. "We go with his plan," she decided, and then she turned to Selena. "Then, after all this, we head to Sorrow's Furnace and save Rurik."

Selena nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

They ran down a small valley, then back up again, and began to climb. Siuil called them to a stop, his face white, "Titans… lots of them." 

Arya came up beside him, "We have no choice--we have to go through them.

* * *

The Lich Lord turned to his Lesser Lich, "Ah, I can sense them coming. So… the little mage has figured out that there is a Bloodstone here." 

"Is that worry I hear in your voice, Khilbron?" asked the Lesser Lich, and for a moment his former living self could almost be seen in a method of rebellion against his master. "Does Lynn Matheri know something you wish he didn't? A way to finally defeat you?"

"Bah, he can do little," Khilbron pointed the Staff of Orr at the Undead Prince who was forced to again kneel before his new master. Khilbron was sure that Rurik was grinding teeth, but the impassive eyes told him nothing. "And you will learn your place. Perhaps I will give your wife to you, eh? What would you think of that?"

"If you hurt her, no power here nor in the Underworld will save you, that I promise," ground out Rurik. "Not that I would have to. In typical La Rune fashion, she has grown far more powerful than you give her credit. And where she falls, more will rise to take her place as leader. If she falls, one day someone will Ascend, and know learn the truth however she did. More will come, and will one day finally defeat you. And on that day, I will have my peace and my revenge for the peace robbed from me, Lich Lord. Mark my words."

"Oh, such a speech! What is with you Princes and Kings that always feel that if you speak people will listen?" Khilbron laughed. "Come now, who do you think will be inspired by your words when all that hear them are mindless undead and the Titans?"

"No one," answered Rurik, the flame eyes looking up at Khilbron with a strange intensity. "But they do not have to. They know it in their hearts—and it is that which you never steal from them. I know… I always did sense something stronger within Rosa… a steel core beneath the silk. You called her a spitfire; I call her my Queen and my sword. And it is that steel blade that will defeat you."

Khilbron laughed, "Empty threats and meaningless words… ah, look they have found me."

* * *

The heroes of Ascalon stopped at the carved obsidian ramp that led up to the bloodstone. Arya Bladedancer advanced, with Akruan Soulblesser and Lynn Matheri behind her. "Khilbron Fistandantilus!" called Arya. "We have come to put an end to this." 

"So I can see," Khilbron spread the large and creaking wings to the sky. "But, you think to defeat me. I am invincible—there is no way to defeat me."

"I don't think so," pointed out Raistlin. "I can see you remember me, Fistandantilus, in some memory you don't have but can sense you know that you even fear me. It's time to die, once and for all. No more victims to keep you alive, old man."

"Ah… I don't think so, in fact, I think it is time for all of you to bow to me as your new master… or die and do it anyway," he motioned with the Staff of Orr. "After all, if I can make a Prince bow to me, then so shall you—even if I have reanimate you to do it."

Selena cried out, "No! Rurik!"

The silence in the room when the undead, but painfully recognizable Prince Rurik stepped out from behind Khilbron. "Gods, no…" she fell to her knees. "What have you done?"

Siuil stepped forward, "That's unforgivable Khilbron, and you will pay for his desecration."

"Ah, but—and do so love this and it is amusingly ironic, yes?—you will have to defeat him… kill him… to finally come after me," Khilbron laughed as he began to walk away. "Kill them, Rurik. You really have no choice."

"I… will… not…" fought Rurik as he struggled to stop himself from lifting the steel sword in his hand and step forward to face them.

"Do it!" Khilbron lifted the Staff. "You have no choice!"

"Ahh… Gods forgive me…" finally Rurik raised the sword and rushed them while Khilbron laughed as he walked away.

Arya barely lifted her hammer in time as Rurik's sword sliced downward to connect with the handle hard enough to make chips fly from the solid oak handle. If she had not managed to defend herself in time Rurik would have sliced her open from shoulder to hip. Siuil leapt into the fray to give Arya enough time to recover from the shock of being attacked by the Prince. "Stop, Rurik!" shouted Mhenlo. "It's us!"

"I know," came his soft voice, even as he turned on Siuil. "Help me… stop me… please! So long as he has the Staff of Orr I have no choice…"

Siuil parried his sword, but no one stepped forward to attack him. "You have to defeat me!" Rurik cried out. "You have to… I'm already dead… I died in the Shiverpeaks… please… just give me peace… let me finally die."

"Rurik," sobbed Selena. "No…"

For a moment the harsh edge to the glowing eyes softened, "Rosa—you have no idea how much I've missed you. Live on without me. You're strong enough, far stronger than I can ever hope to be. Good bye my love—please just finish this."

Finally, with a nod from Akara, they unleashed into him. Lynn slowed him with a maelstrom while Mhenlo and Akruan cast smite spell after smite spell. Arya, in one clean hit, crushed his ribcage, and then Devona took out his knees. Rurik crashed to the ground in a clatter of broken armor. The undead light in his eyes dimmed, and a whispered, "Thank you my friends…" and then the bones fell to rest on the ground, the unholy power holding them together and holding Rurik's soul to them faded completely.

Selena ran and fell beside them, crying, whispering words that no one could hear. Siuil walked over and rested a hand on her shoulder. For a moment, no one moved until Terrence cleared his throat. "We have a Lich Lord to finish… we'll take his remains with us and bury him properly. I'm sorry Selena."

She shook her head, "But Lynn said…"

"Depending on the actions in the present, the future is always changing," murmured Raistlin sadly. "Perhaps… we have caused our first meeting to be with a Queen only… I'm truly sorry. I should not have said anything."

Selena rested her head on Rurik's helm. "Go on without me. I… I will guard our way out."

"Would you like me to stay behind, Selena?" asked Cynn.

"No… you will all be needed to defeat Khilbron," answered Selena. "Please, just leave me alone for now."

Cynn nodded, and touched her back before following the rest up the ramp to face Khilbron.

* * *

"Remember, the very center or all this will be for naught…" said Raistlin as he pulled out the Bloodstone pendant out of his jacket. 

Arya nodded as she readied her hammer. Khilbron was brooding just off to the side, and with a nod to Siuil, who said as they all stepped onto the massive Bloodstone, "And now you will pay for everything you have done to us and for Rurik."

Khilbron actually whipped around, shock clearly on his face, "How did you! No matter… I can see that I underestimated your power. When I kill and reanimate you all will be better slaves than Rurik was. I would have allowed you to be in peace had Rurik finished you, allowed a quick death and your souls to enter the Mists, but this defiance will cost you all that. Now, come, try, and then I will kill you!"

"Enough talk, you bastard," Devona snarled as she brought her hammer down, and missed as Khilbron took to the air, moving just to the middle of the Bloodstone.

It was not dead center, so Cynn cast an icicle in between Khilbron and Devona, forcing him to inch slowly towards the center of the Bloodstone. Finally, he was in the very center, and they moved in on all sides, not letting him escape the center of them. Whenever he moved to fly, Siuil and Devona would hammer his wings, and he would fall with a surprised cry to land squarely on the stone. "Damn you all!" he snarled. "I will not allow myself to be defeated by you!"

He raised two Hands of lava, and Arya shouted to Little Thom and Stefan who hung back, "Take out those things somehow! Orion, cast ice on them to take some of the threat away!"

* * *

Selena sat up for a moment, "I can remember when I first saw you. You stood up to your father… and you seemed so harsh… then you softened for a moment when you realized that Kasha intended to take me back to Sardelac." She smiled as she cradled his head in her lap, rocking gently. "You wouldn't have anything to do with it. You took me back to the Palace. You were always so gentle with me, as if I was made of fine crystal." 

She looked down on the skeletal face, almost seeing the man before he had died. "You led us to a new life and gave your life to protect us. I tried to live up to that legacy… but you left such big shoes to fill… I tried so hard to be the Lady you wanted me to be."

Selena shook her head, looking up to the overcast sky. "But I am not that lady, am I? Look at me, all covered in ash and my hair shorn. I wear Necromancer's Bonelace armor. I'm not even decent, let alone ladylike. I wield your sword—like a warrior. I'm no lady. I don't deserve you or your legacy…"

Running a hand down the breastplate and wincing at the obvious slash in the back of his armor from where Dagnar had sliced open his back; severing his spine and slicing numerous organs open in the process. Selena, due to her Monk training, and to her training as a Necromancer as well, knew to well how badly Rurik had been wounded. His death would have been slow, painful, as he would have suffocated from not being able to breathe. He wouldn't have been able to feel his legs or one arm, but the ghost pain of loss would have also been. She could only imagine the fear and sadness of having to die alone out there would have been like.

"I left you alone," she whispered. "But you still love me. I can only do one thing to maybe make it better…"

She laid his body flat, then with her hands on either side of his shoulders, she lowered herself down until she was nearly nose to nose to him. "I give you this…" she paused for a moment before kissing his teeth—no flesh remained on his bones so it was as close as she had to his lips.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, things went strangely silent. It was as if the volcano itself had paused to hold its breath. It went momentarily dark… then all she was aware of was light.

* * *

The three moved in to attack the hands and the other things that Khilbron raised to defend himself. Finally, Akruan cast Bane and Khilbron fell flat on the stone. Lynn raised the chip in the pendant high, "Recognize this, Fistandantilus?" 

The lich form faded to be replaced with the mortal looking form, his eyes wide, "No! You cannot!"

"Watch me make this Bloodstone while again, old man," Raistlin smiled, taking the stone out of the setting and dropping to the massive Bloodstone.

It melted and the Bloodstone took on a sheen that it had not had before, but now made it like the others. "Finish him now!" said Raistlin. "For a moment, he is mortal."

Devona brought her hammer crashing down on his head, and a sickening crunch sounded as blood and other bits leaked from below her hammer. Khilbron's body spammed once, twice, then lay still. The Bloodstone glowed green for a moment, then went black again as Siuil pointed to the Door of Komalie, "It's sealed."

At that moment, things went dark, and then the cloud cover broke as one beam of bright light descended from the heavens to a point not one hundred feet away from the Bloodstone. They stopped for a moment as Orion asked, "What is that?"

The healers stepped forward, and then Akruan looked up where in the clouds a form of a woman with wings could barely be seen. It was as if the clouds themselves had shaped into the profile of a woman and the beam came from the eye that faced them. Alesia whispered, "It's the very light of Dwayna. A very powerful spell has just been cast in her name."

The light went out and the mountain began to shake again, "We have to get out of here… Lynn…" Siuil turned to see Akara supported Raistlin.

"He's cast everything he had…" she cried. "He can't cast anything else…"

* * *

Selena looked around, and saw the mountain begin to shake. The ground felt like it was trying to reject them. Then she heard the commotion on the Bloodstone as Akara cried out, "He's cast everything he had—he can't cast anything else!" 

Looking down on the restored face and body of Rurik, she shook him, "Rurik! Come on, you have to wake up."

His eyes flickered open, then he gradually focused on her one hand feebly trying to touch her face, "Selena… Rosa…"

"Can you stand?" she asked.

Rurik made a few attempts, then collapsed back on the heaving ground. "No… I don't think I can," he whispered.

"You have to," she helped to his feet. "You remember when you cast that portal in Surmia? The one that took you and my father to Nolani?"

"Surmia… yes…" he whispered.

"Cast it quickly!" she urged. "All of our lives depend on it."

"'Lena, don't know if I have that strength…" he murmured, his knees slowly giving out on him.

"Come on, I'll lend it to you…" she said, as she moved around to support him from the front, her left hand interlacing with the fingers of his right and raising it to help him point at where the portal would appear. "Remember Grooble's Gulch?"

"Grooble's... too far…"

"Have you ever been to Droknar's?" she asked.

"No… yes… somehow I know where it is… can make it…" he whispered, smiling as his eyes started to slide shut again and he slowly become dead weight. "So tired…"

"I know…" she cried against his cheek as she allowed them to sink to their knees. "I am too… but you have to concentrate for a little bit more. Come on, I know you have it in you. You can sleep all you want in Droknar's Forge. I promise. In a real bed even, no cots."

She felt him smile against her cheek. "Hrmm…" he sighed. "_Mourn not the lost, for they will never grow old_…"

* * *

Cynn shook her head as they all tried to find one Elementalist that knew how to teleport them, "I never brought that one…" 

At that moment, another pale light from off the Bloodstone appeared. "Now what is that?" asked Thom.

Siuil walked forward and looked over the edge. "I don't believe it… it's a Portal! And I can see… I can see Droknar's Forge through it!"

They ran down the ramp to see Selena as she held up Rurik who was dressed only in the ruined remnants of his armor. While all they could see was his back as he cast the spell to lift and hold the Portal. Finally, finished with casting, he slumped and Selena shouted, "Everyone through the portal! Now that he's collapsed it will not hold for long!"

Little Thom lifted Rurik in a fireman's carry as Siuil helped Akara carry Raistlin through the Portal. When all of them were through, the Portal collapsed. Their breath fogged in the chilly air as the dwarves shouted at their sudden arrival on Glint's shrine. "It's the Ascalons! They're back!" cried out Rormak. "I have to notify the King!"

With that he began to run as quickly as his short legs would allow him. His cries alerted the few of Ascalon who were still in Droknar's, and a short moment later a very familiar armored figure appeared from the docks. "Gods above be preserved!" Barradin knelt as he used his cloak to wrap Rurik to protect him from the sudden chill as Rurik had begun to shiver violently. "Prince Rurik… Rurik, can you hear me."

While the man still drew breath, he did not respond. Rurik did not even flicker an eyelid so deeply asleep he had fallen. Mhenlo and Akruan checked him over, and Mhenlo said, "He appears to be fine… but he is completely exhausted. Come on, help me get him inside and into bed."

Selena followed them at a run as Barradin effortlessly carried Rurik to the house the dwarves had lent them and up into a bedroom. Selena pointed out, "We should get him out of that armor as well and into some bedclothes…"

"I completely agree," said Mhenlo. "Duke, could you please? Rurik is a patient for a moment, and I am sure if you were in his place you would appreciate the privacy…"

* * *

The rest of the heroes stood around in the common room. Barradin came down with a sigh, "All right, out with it. You obviously have some sort of wild tale to explain this." 

"I think we're all in too much shock to really say anything right now," said Arya. "I can look around and see the faces of everyone. We're dirty, chilled now from going from one extreme to the other, and exhausted ourselves. I do not mean to be disrespectful, your Grace, but we need rest, can't this wait?"

Barradin nodded, "Of course it can, my dear lady. I can see you all are exhausted. Please… it can wait until tomorrow morning."

With that Barradin opened the door just as Lord Darrin was about to come in, "Is it true, your Grace? About his royal highness, that is?"

"Rurik, I take your meaning to be," Barradin asked. "Yes, he's sleeping upstairs. Leave him be, Darrin. And leave them be. Come on, I'll buy you a pint of ale. In fact, I'll buy the keg…"

He guided Lord Darrin out and Siuil sighed just as Mhenlo came downstairs. Arya turned to him, "How is he?"

"Selena and I cleaned him up, and she dressed him in some bedclothes…" explained Mhenlo matter of fatly. "He's sleeping right now. My guess is that the dual strain of being mentally tortured by Khilbron, as well as being killed, animated as the undead—not to mention the horror and how emotionally exhausting that must have been—killed again then resurrected has finally caught up with him now that he can actually feel the exhaustion. He needs rest… lots of it… to recover if he ever fully recovers. Selena is with him now. I think she was going to sleep as well. She got dressed that way and she looked just as exhausted. Speaking of rest…"

"We know," said Devona, finally letting herself yawn. "We could all use it."

* * *

Waking was a slow process, and he gradually became aware of the warmth of the sun on his skin, the dryness of his eyes and throat as he opened his eyes. Blearily he looked around, yawning deeply. For a few moments, he simply lay there, almost too tired to move. "About time," came a voice beside him and Rurik looked over to see a smiling Rosa. "I was wondering if you were going to sleep all day." 

Selena was sitting up in the bed, propped up by pillows and her knees propping open a book she was reading while she lay under the covers. He yawned again. "I'm sorry if I tossed too much last night."

"What are you talking about?" she asked curiously. "You slept like the…" she paused, "never mind."

At that moment he realized the horrid truth and whispered, "It was not a terrible nightmare… Oh Gods… it was real!"

He curled up and put his head in his hands… then looked at his hands, "I'm alive—but how?"

"Rurik… listen to me," she said. "We have to talk."

* * *

Hours later after she had caught him up with everything that had happened since he'd died, and been animated, Rurik lay back in his pillows. "So the Charr and Ascalon are now at peace?" the disbelief in his voice was evident. 

"Not all the tribes of the Charr," explained Selena. "But more and more are coming around as they realized that one tribe of human kind was responsible for the deaths. In fact, one Charr is a friend of mine."

"I still can't quite wrap my mind around that," said Rurik. "After my entire life was spent fighting them I can't seem to let go of the old hatred. Ros… I mean, Selena, the fact that you can impresses me. So diplomatic… but yet so strong when need be. No wonder Ascalon followed you after I fell."

Selena looked down at his face again. "You're falling asleep."

"I know," Rurik yawned again. "I can't help it."

"Then sleep," she laughed, and the sound was wonderful.

Rolling over to drape an arm over her stomach and breathe in her hair, he sighed once then fell back to sleep. Selena sighed and patted the arm that was draped across her. "Sleep well, love, you need it."


	17. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

When he next awoke he was alone in the bed. Rurik sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he looked out the window. It was amazing, really. When he had died he had been in the Shiverpeaks and the last memory was of snow and pines. And pain. Who could forget that kind of pain as tons of rock and debris had crushed his legs? Now, he woke and again, there was snow and pine. Only this time he was warm, dry, and while he still felt like someone had dragged him head first through a slate roof, he was alive. He ached, but they were deep muscle aches and bone aches from lying too long in one position. 

Rurik was also hungry on a scale that he could never remember being. Listening to his stomach growl, he got up and mutter, "Yes, I know, I know. You can be quiet about it though!"

The floor was warm, but the air was cold, so he wrapped the quilt around him and walked over to the trunk where he could see his clothing—his clothing! Ah, Selena must have saved it for him. Curiously he noted the punched hole much farther than he'd ever been able to pull the belt tight and the loose stitching by the neck as if someone had attempted to make his clothes for a much smaller person. He used his belt knife to cut those stitches and dressed himself. Sliding his boots on he sighed as he slid the leather and fur tunic over his head.

Upon opening the door, he could hear the argument brewing.

"My dear Lady, how do we know that that man you took to bed with you so quickly is actually Rurik and not some imposter that you intend to pass off to lay claim to the throne?" the voice sounded like Lord Darrin, but hadn't left all of them behind in Old Ascalon?

Selena's answer was stock in trade hers, even if the volume and strength was no longer the demure Rosa he remembered. "I don't want the throne! Hell, Rurik and I left Ascalon because there was nothing left! Be Queen of what? A wasteland? Don't be absurd!"

"All Lord Darrin is saying is that no one has seen Prince Rurik but for me, you and Mhenlo since you returned from the Fire Isles," that was definitely Duke Barradin, and Rurik stopped where he was on the stairs, instead trusting in his wife.

She obviously had a clearer understanding of what was going on so it was better if she handled it before he caused any complications by walking right into the middle of it. Then again, it was about him in the first place. "And you saw whom?" she asked plainly.

"Well, I saw Rurik. There was no doubting that," Barradin's tone was a bit flat. "I must admit I am curious on how he might have survived the injury that would have caused that."

For a moment there was silence, as it appeared that the normally vocal Darrin who always had something to say suddenly did not. Nervous laugh, from Darrin, could be heard, "How indeed," there was a pause, "My dear Lady… if it is not him I am sorry for your loss…"

"It is him!" he could hear the insistence in her voice. "A wife knows these things, even if all he's done is sleep since we found him. He is so exhausted by his ordeal. He's so gaunt…"

Barradin cleared his throat and Rurik decided he'd had enough of the argument as he walked down the stairs. "What is this about imposters?" he asked as he walked as regally as his shaky legs allowed to stand beside Selena, touching her back as he did so in unspoken support. "And how dare you harass my wife about this when it clearly should have been brought to me."

Both Darrin and Barradin bowed upon his entrance. Then, when the stood again, Darrin said, "Forgive me, my Prince."

Rurik laughed hollowly, "The last I remember I was being thrown out of Ascalon, being told by my father that I was no longer his Prince, no longer his son. No, by popular vote, I am Lord Rurik only."

Barradin and Darrin looked at each other and sighed. But before either could say anything, Grast came in, saw Rurik, bowed and announced, "His Royal Majesty, King Adelburn of Ascalon."

For a moment, Rurik paled and Selena stepped back. But, as Rurik was still behind her all she succeeded in doing was backing up into his chest. He put an arm around her and whispered, "Don't worry. Remember, the King likes you. And I will not let anything happen."

When Adelburn entered, everyone knelt, even Rurik and Selena. "Stand," Adelburn sounded tired. "Rurik."

"King Adelburn of Ascalon," said Rurik formally. "Welcome to Deldrimor, although I suppose that honor would be better suited to King Jalis Ironhammer."

"He welcomed me already. Lord Darrin, Duke Barradin, Warmaster, if you please? I would like to talk to my son and his wife privately," Adelburn did not have to say anything else as they left quickly.

Rurik, curiously, caught the roguish wink from Barradin before he left the house. Adelburn walked over the to the table, poured himself a glass of wine and then sat down. He motioned for them to do the same. Rurik was surprised when Selena bowed her head slightly and joined the King at her table. Rurik sat beside her, opposite his father, sitting with his back straight. He was unsure of the purpose of this visit. "Rurik… I am sorry," said Adelburn. "What I said in Rin was harsh—"

"It was that, your Majesty," said Rurik.

"Dammit, Rurik, you're not making this any easier on me," Adelburn pointed a finger at his son.

"My life has not been easy since the Searing," Rurik's voice was flat. "Now, your Majesty…"

"I take back what I said," Adelburn sighed. "After you left I realized what I had done and… I felt a horror when I found out that you'd already left Ascalon and were in the Shiverpeak. I sent messenger after messenger after you. None returned. We now know why. Then, a dove was sent to Kasha Blackblood and she told me that Eve had sent her grave news. In crossing the Shiverpeak you had been killed by the Stone Summit. But, you had also married, eloped even, a love that you met in Ascalon and took with you. She was bearing you a child and by the time the message reached us was months away from delivering me a grandchild."

"And then you decided to 'forgive' me," Rurik was vaguely sarcastic, but did so without being rude. "So that you could lay claim on my child because you feared leaving behind no heir."

"No! Oh, Rurik, what have I done to make you so suspicious? No, I… wanted you to come back, to take back my words the minute I heard that you left Ascalon," Adelburn leaned over the table towards his son. "The words were spoken in anger, as most stupid words are. And it was stupid. In the end you were right and I was wrong. After you left I ordered us to fall back as far south as we could, and eventually… the Charr stopped coming. We waited and waited for them to come after us, but all they wanted was the lands around the Northern Wall. We settled not too far from Thunderhead Keep and Marhan's Grotto. Then we learned that Lady Selena had led those you led through the Shiverpeak to a New Ascalon—as well as giving birth to your son—whom your mother adores by the way."

"My son?" Rurik's eyes went wide as he turned to Selena. "You knew about my father forgiving me?"

"I did, even as I feared he would force us back to Old Ascalon," answered Selena. "But we came to an agreement through Duke Barradin. When it became obvious that I had to travel with my father I sent Salamar to your mother so that he would know all his family."

"And a little darling the young prince is, as well," an older woman, one that walked with obviously regality, walked from a room to the side. "Hello, Rurik."

Rurik stood in shock, "Mother…"

"Rurik, sit down before you fall down. Selena was gracious enough to welcome us into her temporary home," the Queen smiled. "Now, about this so-called fight between you and your father…"

Rurik smiled as he caught the edge of the glare at Adelburn from his own mother. Adelburn pales slightly, coughed and smiled, "I am sure that Rurik and I will come to an agreement. After all, there is this New Ascalon…"

"Yes," drawled Rurik. "There is. Now, since we are all here I must ask something…"

At that moment Salamar started to cry and Selena got up, squeezed her husband's shoulder before taking two steps to Salamar's room. His hand holding her arm as he stood stopped her. "Wait," he said as he nodded to his father and mother. "I think perhaps it is my turn to get to know my son and help with him. Sit… you have done enough."

At that moment his own stomach growled and Farina said, "Perhaps Salamar is not the only one hungry?"

Rurik laughed shortly, "Well, if I had not been so distracted by family and old friends, I would have been looking for something in the kitchen, yes."

"My son should not have to rummage in a kitchen," harrumphed Adelburn. "He never did before."

"Yes, well, father, many things have changes since leaving Ascalon," admitted as Rurik backed out of the room and into the other room.

* * *

When he entered, Salamar stopped crying and regarded him with large brown eyes. "Hello there," he whispered as he smoothed Salamar's hair. "We haven't met yet, but I'm your father…" 

Father.

It had a strange ring to it to be associated with him. He bent down, soothing his son as he picked him up, wrapping him in the blankets. One small hand grasped his nose. "Yeah, I can see we share that feature," he smiled and Salamar smiled up at him. "You have my eyes as well, but I can see your mother's resilience… her strength. Her hands, too, I wonder why that is."

A few minutes later he could smell food cooking and he could tell that so did Salamar. Rurik chuckled, "Hungry, son? Well… so is your father."

* * *

Two people stared out at the mountains from the look out at Beacon's Perch. Raistlin Majere, who had a good two days of sleep to recover from the Fire Islands, and Akara Nikhiora, who had been by his side until he had. "You know, there's still the Titan threat," she pointed out. 

"Yes, there is," said Raistlin. "But they are more than well enough equipped to handle it. No, my duty on this backwater world is done. I have utterly defeated Fistandantilus—he will bother no one else—and I have fulfilled the favor owed by me to the Gods. You have proven that you are more than capable as a spell caster and can now stand as an equal in your home city. I wonder at that—what will you do now?"

"I dunno," she admitted. "What about you?"

"I do not know either," he sighed. "Perhaps explore what else is out there. I find it curious that my apprentice made an apt observation that there are other worlds to explore. I wonder what else we can find… that is… if you wish to join me?"

"And planet hop?" she said. "Sure, what the hell? Sounds like a lark."

Two seconds later nothing was there but swirling snow.

* * *

Siuil La Rune knelt at the alter to the Vision of Glint. Devona stood by just behind him. When the vaguely transparent Glint appeared, she said, "Greetings, Ascended Ones. As you well know, there is a Titan Threat to take care of…"

* * *

_ "... And as we all know from history, my Father, King Adelburn, was killed during the Titan Insurgence," the now elderly King Rurik sat at the table in the library, age gnarled knuckles guant and thin. "My wife lays on her death-bed. It will not be long before I too, follow them into the blissful sleep of death."_

_"Do you regret this?" asked the young historian as she continued to write the tale that Rurik was telling her, a first hand accounting of the Searing and the Flameseeker Prophecy being fulfilled._

_ "What? No, child," the old man smiled. "Heavens above, I've lived long enough. I'm nearly one hundred years old... or I would have been had Selena and I not soul-bonded," Rurik took a moment to gather his thoughts, "But the Soul Bonding binds us together in life, and it will do so in death. When she dies, so will I. And I can feel both our lives slipping away."_

_ "What happened to Siuil La Rune and the others?"_

_Rurik smiled, a twinkle lighting in his wrinkled face, "Ah, that is a tale for another time..."_

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
